the Weight of Knowing
by de Duchess
Summary: Reckoning AU: Lois is dead and Clark is desperate to fix things. Years later he gets the chance and finds himself living the life he never thought he'd get to have. But things aren't as perfect as they seem. *Clois* ON HIATUS. but will be finished
1. Prologue

**Title: the ****Weight of Knowing  
**_Author:_ de Duchess  
_Disclaimer: _Don't own. If I did - I'd hire better writers for the show.  
_Spoilers:_ Reckoning. Disregard anything post that  
_Pairing:_ Clark / Lois

**Summary:** The choices we make, lead to life we live. But sometimes it's impossible to live with our choices. And sometimes, we get to change them. But mostly we live with the weight of knowing, that our choices - were wrong. This is Clark's story. About the choice that changed his life and his journey to try and fix it. These are the consequences.

Choices. A desperate decision. The consequences.

**

* * *

**

**~The W****eight of Knowing~**

Sadness. A deep sorrow only outweighed by the immense guilt that stained his soul.

Tears leaked unobstructed down his face, the cold wind stinging his eyes. But he didn't blink, didn't move. He could hardly breathe. Crouched in front of the open grave he could do nothing but weep.

Behind him Chloe whimpered. Being led away by an equally distraught Martha Kent. He tried to close of his hearing. Tried not to listen to the gut wrenching sobs that accompanied them as they made no effort to hide their grief.

Lucy Lane stood tall. Clinging to her fathers hand she had barely cried. She was in a state of shock, bordering on catatonic. Her eyes were swimming with tears, her expression locked on immense sadness. An expression mirrored on the Generals face.

Chloe threw herself into his arms. With his niece sobbing into his chest and his daughters death grip around his arm Sam Lane felt the tight constricting around his heart. His throat clenching painfully. He leaned forward slowly to rest his chin against Chloe's blond head and for a moment let the pain overtake him. Closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. Pressed his lips together so to hold in the scream of sorrow he wanted to unleash.

'_I did this.'_ Clark didn't squash the thought as it rose, unbidden in his head.

He'd caused their pain. He wished it hadn't taken this to bring the Lane family back together again.

Clark froze. The cold taking hold of his entire being for a moment. The Lane family wasn't together again. At least not completely. And it never would be again. Because of him.

A hand rested heavily on his shoulder. Jonathan squatted down slowly next to his son, taking in the expression of despair on his face. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. There was nothing that could be said that would mean anything right now.

He felt as if he'd buried a daughter today. In a way… He had.

"Son. We need to go." He told him quietly. A few feet away the men were waiting. Ready to fill up the grave. There was nothing more to be done here.

"I killed her Dad." Clark didn't look up. He stared at the dark blue coffin as it rested in the ground. Stared at what he'd caused.

"I knew. I didn't care. Someone had to die and I took it for granted." He choked. Swallowing down the bile that he had miraculously been able to contain. "And now I've killed her."

"Clark." Jonathan shook his head, gripping his sons shoulder more tightly. "This is not your fault."

Clark didn't seem to hear him, just continued his vigil. Jonathan gripped his arm and carefully stood up, pulling Clark up with him. Slowly he led him away, walking towards a still crying Martha who was valiantly wiping her eyes. They were the only ones left.

They reached the truck in silence and he opened the door, only to see that Clark had turned around and was once again staring at the grave in the distance. He couldn't hear it, but he saw his son form the words.

"I'm sorry Lois."

_**~TBC**_

* * *

_**Authors Note:  
**This is a story I started two years ago, that I've been working on, on and off since then. It's posted at the Divine Intervention message board (incomplete, but updates will continue there in a few weeks). Now that it's coming to its end, I though I'd post it here too.  
Updates will come once a week. Enjoy!_

Also: Sorry about the format... took me a while to get it to look right. For anyone who suddenly found that the chapter had disapeared, yeah, that was me.


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter one~**

_"Jonathan Kent has just been elected-" the roar of the crowd drowned out the rest of the announcer's words as Martha turned and happily drew Jonathan into a hug. The people around them clapped and cheered and Clark smiled. He might have lived all this before, but that didn't stop him from feeling proud. Chloe hugged Mr. Kent next and turned to grin up at him. Clark smiled back as he clapped loudly._

_Beside him Chloe looked around, her smile wavering as she turned full circle to survey the room, her expression turning to confused. Chloe turned back to face him, her eyes uncertain and Clark felt the panic grip his chest. They'd lost Lana..._

_"Clark, where's Lois?" She asked._

_Clark froze, the blood draining from his face. She was supposed to be here. She had been here the first time around. "I don't -" he was caught off guard by a crackling noise and loud exploding sound. A split second later all the lights went out._

_Chloe looked up at the ceiling, panic and terror evident in her eyes. Clark stared at her before turning and pushing trough the confused crowd and racing up the stairs. He could hear Chloe following him and his parents call his name but he ignored it._

_His feet pounded loudly as he stumbled up the stairs and it took impossibly long to reach the top, but he could smell it. Burnt skin. He pushed the door open roughly, fear gripping his heart. "Lois!"  
The floor was covered in water and he could see something behind the kitchen island. He ran towards her and felt his knees give way._

_Behind him Chloe screamed.  
It ran through him and echoed loudly in his head as he stared down at Lois._

_Her head lulled to the side, he could see scorch marks where her arms made contact with the water. Her skin was a sickly shade of grey. Blood trickled out of her nose and ears. But it was her eyes that had made him collapse beside her. Her eyes were the reason he couldn't move.  
They we're frozen open. But there was no light inside her hazel depths. She was dead._

_Chloe kneeled on the other side of Lois. Tears dripping down her face, she was trembling all over. "Do something." She said hoarsely._

_Clark looked up at her blankly. What could he do?_

_"Oh my God." Martha exclaimed in horror, as she and Jonathan finally saw Lois' prone form in the darkness. Chloe didn't seem to hear her at all. Her eyes focussed on Clark._

_"Do something." She repeated desperately._

_Clark didn't think he'd ever felt this helpless in his life. "I can't."_

_Chloe stared at him, her eyes begging. Then she turned back to Lois, turning her head and tucking it backwards. "You're gonna be okay Lois." She mumbled, pressing her hands against Lois' chest she began CPR._

_Martha sunk down next to Chloe, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Chloe." she choked out, her voice constricted with tears. "It's too late, we can't-"_

_Chloe shrugged of the hand, continuing to press down until she reached fifteen and leaned forward to breathe for Lois. She straightened and once again began compressions.  
"Clark can fix this." She said thickly through her tears._

_Martha glanced up helplessly at Jonathan who looked equally distraught. "Sweetie." Martha put her arms around the young girl and Chloe paused. She drew a shuddering breath and pressed down once more before deflating into Martha's arms, sobbing hysterically._

_Jonathan turned at the sound of whispers and saw that a crowd had gathered around the apartment door. "Call 911." He told them quietly, moving to shut the door. Lana pushed forward, confusion on her face and Jonathan let her in before closing the door resolutely.  
He didn't think she should see this, but Lois had been her friend too._

_"Mr. Kent what's going on?"_

_Jonathan closed his eyes at the question. What was going on? What was happening? Why was this happening?  
Chloe's sobs rang loudly through the apartment and Lana whirled around, hurrying to her and froze at the sight._

_Chloe looked up at her for a moment before she turned to regard Clark. "Fix this." She told him quietly. Clark met her gaze. His eyes leaking tears, his expression distraught but for once it did nothing to Chloe. She extracted herself from Martha and turned a withering look on Clark. "You did this. You changed things. So fix it."_

_Clark shook his head, "I can't," he repeated, "I only got once to go back. This is it."_

_Chloe stared at him. "No it's not!" She shouted desperately. "She wasn't supposed to die! You know that! She didn't die then, she can't die this time."_

_Clark shook at her words. She was right, Lois hadn't died he first time around. He turned to look up at Lana who was standing next to his father at Lois' feet. She was alive._

_Chloe followed his gaze and stared at Lana. Her expression went from rage to despair in an instant and she released all her breath in wail. She collapsed completely and pulled Lois' body to her. Sobbing hysterically into Lois' shoulder…._

Clark flew up in bed. His breathing laboured, his heart racing and he was drenched in sweat. He'd dreamt it again. He sat up slowly and pushed off the covers, swinging his legs over the side of the bed; he leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands.

Chloe's sobs rang through his head. Her scream at the sight of Lois, her wail at the realisation that there was nothing he could do. Her eyes full of pain but devoid of any other emotion. It had taken the combined effort of Martha and Jonathan to pry Lois' body from her hands. The paramedics had wanted to take her to the hospital as well, stating she was in shock. She'd refused.

_"The Fortress... Jor-El. He can do something. Ask him. Make him fix this." _She'd hiccupped through her sobs.

He'd gone. Hoping against hope, he'd gone. But Jor-el had refused. _"You knew a balance had to be made. I warned you a life would be taken. Told you this could be done only once. I am sorry Kal-El. You have made your choice."_

And so he'd returned to the farm. Chloe was there waiting. Having refused to call the General, sure in her conviction that he'd be able to fix things. Her expression was a desperate hopefulness when he entered the kitchen.

He would never be able to forget her face when he looked her in the eye. It would be burnt into his memory forever. He couldn't speak. Couldn't tell her he'd cost her the person dearest to her. But she'd read it on his face, and hers had crumbled in response.

He'd failed her.

She ran from the house. He hadn't spoken to her since. She refused to see him. The funeral three days ago, was the first time since that night that he'd managed to even be near her and also the last.

Lana had stopped by, scared and confused and in need of answers. So he'd told her. He'd told her that she'd died. Because some one had to die in exchange for his life. That to save her he'd reversed time and Lois ended up dying. He'd walked away at that point. Leaving his parents to tell her the complete story while he hid away in his loft. Lana didn't come to see him when she left. He didn't care. She knew now. Krypton, alien heritage, powers, all of it. She knew he'd sacrificed everything for her. But she'd left.

The door to his room opened slowly and he dragged his head up of his clenched hands to look at his Dad. "Son, you should be sleeping."

Clark shrugged. "Can't." he replied quietly. "She's dead because of me. Chloe's a wreck because of what I choose to do. The General and Lucy. You and Mom." He dropped his head hopelessly. "I did this. I've caused all your pain. How am I supposed to live with that?"

Jonathan didn't know how to reply. So he clasped his sons shoulder and stayed quiet. "Go to sleep son." He told him after a moment. "There's nothing you can do about this."

It was hours later when Jonathans words still rang through his head. Clark surveyed his room. There was no going back now. He slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and closed the door. He made his way outside, pausing only to place his farewell letter on the table.

He couldn't stay here. Witness the people he loved grieve and suffer over a loss he had caused. So he would go.

_"Running away Smallville?"_

Clark froze. Spinning around quickly to survey the grounds. There was no one there. But he could have sworn he heard it. Her voice. He mentally shook himself. He couldn't have. He never would again.

He shouldered his bag more securely and regarded the farm once more. Taking a breath he sped off. Leaving his home behind.

_**~TBC**_

* * *

Reviews are happy thoughts... shared with me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _Hello again, thank you all kindly for the reviews. This is chapter 2 and 3.  
I'm posting in doubles, because these early chapters are so short. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**~Chapter two~**

Chloe sighed, rolling her shoulders to relieve her stiff muscles. She reached over to shut of her computer, watching it power down with disinterest. She casually glanced around the bullpen of the Daily Planet. She'd made it. She was working at the Planet. She wasn't it's Star Reporter but she _was_ a part of the centre fold; part of the main group of writers who kept the Planet running. She was an established and respected reporter. Not the best, but damn close.

Her eyes fell on Editor-in-Chief, Perry White, who was once again berating Jimmy for something or other. Perry had made his comeback and had been the top man at the Planet for almost 3 years now. He caught her gaze and she smiled softly. He nodded sympathetically and went into his office. He knew what today was.

Her tired gaze fell on the picture on her desk. A picture she treasured. It was one of the last ones she had. It was of her and Lois, grinning widely at the camera, their arms around each others' shoulders.  
Chloe smiled sadly and retrieved her purse from her drawer. Getting up she made her way to the elevator. There was another picture, one taken that same day. She'd wanted to throw it away but couldn't. She and Lois, once again sporting the same wide smiles; but there was someone else in between them. Chloe felt anger over take her and took a breath. Six years later. The thought of him still invoked rage inside her. She'd stuffed the picture into a box and put it away, but it was there every time she visited the Kents, displayed on the mantle with the other pictures. Lois, Clark and Chloe.  
Three friends who would never be again.

Chloe stepped out of the elevator as it reached the ground floor, moving automatically to the double doors. After she went home and changed, she'd head back to Smallville. It was six years ago today that her cousin had died. Normally she would've been there already; she would've placed the flowers and paid her respects that morning. But it was Friday and though the Chief had no qualms with giving her today off, the Vice-President was in Metropolis and had a conference scheduled. So she'd stayed, covered it and written her piece. Now at two in the afternoon she was walking the few blocks to her apartment, lost in thought, and once again analysing the events that had changed her life.

She had been furious. A deep seething rage that threatened to overwhelmed her. She had told her dad that under no circumstances was Clark allowed any where near her. She was so angry she probably would have shoved Kryptonite down his throat. Ironically it was Lana who had calmed her down. She'd come by the day after the Funeral and apologised. Even with all her pain Chloe had been rational enough to see that Lana had no blame in Lois' death. And the girl had pointed out gently that neither did Clark.

Had it been her, Chloe, who had died, Clark would have done the same thing. If it had been one of his parents, he would gone with the same blind desperation to Jor-El.

Chloe had to concede the truth in that. Lana had admitted that after finding out everything, she had needed a few days to sort out her feelings on the matter. Finding out your boyfriend is an alien, that you died, time was reversed and your best friends cousins died in your place was a lot to swallow and a lot of guilt to carry.

Chloe had spent the entire next day struggling with her feelings. But had ultimately come to the painful conclusion that she couldn't blame Clark. He'd made the choices that led to the events, but he never meant for any of it to happen. Of that she was sure. So she had headed over to the Kents, Lana in tow to speak to Clark. She knew he was probably drowning in his guilt and her blaming him probably wasn't helping. But upon their arrival they found the Kent household in panic. Clark had left.

They all knew that he could be literally anywhere but they had searched anyway. With the Kents driving around Smallville, she had taken the key and gone to the Fortress while Lana went to Lex. Lana understood the need to keep Clarks heritage a secret from Lex, but they all knew he had resources they didn't. It hadn't helped. Clark was nowhere to be found. Chloe might have forgiven Clark for his role in Lois' death. She would never forgive him for abandoning his parents. For causing them even more pain by running away. For making Lois' death pointless.

Lana had taken on the role of spy. She continued to help Lex with the spaceships while simultaneously keeping track of his knowledge. In the end she managed to convince him to abandon the project, though none of them were sure if he had. Lana and Lex were no longer on speaking terms. Lex in one of his many attempts to woe Lana, had put the Talon back in her name. She now owned three Talons, the original in Smallville and two in Metropolis. The modest franchise did well enough for Lana to continue with her true passion – art. Her paintings hung in all three Talons and she'd even had a few exhibitions.

Chloe paused having reached her destination. She didn't question how she'd managed to walk home lost in thought – it wasn't the first time. Hours later found her pulling up at the Smallville cemetery. Lois had been buried here, the one place she had genuinely been able to call home. The darkness was already falling early in late January and Chloe hurried her way through the plots to reach her cousins final resting place. But she could make out a figure crouched in front of the grave and she slowed down. She wasn't surprised to find someone else mourning but as she approached cautiously she felt dread overtake her. It couldn't be, could it? Apprehensively she stepped closer to the figure and there was no mistaking it.

"Clark."

She watched him freeze and resisted the urge to snort. So much for that super hearing of his. He stood slowly and cautiously turned to face her. Chloe stared him down, clenching her teeth painfully to keep from saying everything she'd dreamed.

Clark fidgeted, for once shrinking in his 6 feet plus frame and seeming somehow small. "I came to pay my respects to Lois. I didn't think you'd be here this late." He finally mumbled.

Chloe's jaw went slack at his words and she stared at him incredulously. The dam broke. "You bastard." She exclaimed. "You selfish, arrogant, uncaring bastard." She continued, forcing herself not to move for fear of beating him senseless.

"Paying your respects? What do you know! You coward. How dare you come here after everything you've done." Clark shrunk back, her words almost a physical blow.  
Chloe watched him without sympathy. "This isn't about your role in Lois' death, Clark." She told him evenly, watching his head snap up and his eyes cloud with confusion.

"I don't blame you for that. No one does. You made a choice. Actually you made a lot of really stupid and selfish choices that led to this. But we didn't blame you." She snorted for real this time at the hopeful look that flitted across his face.

"Cowardly bastard." She repeated quietly. "How could you leave? How the Hell did you manage to convince yourself that running away would be best for anyone but you." She shook her head in disgust. "You left your parents. Who had just lost someone they loved and you left. Did you really think that losing their son would make it easier to cope? Or was it easier for _you_ not have to see the consequences of your actions."

She regarded him with contempt. "You ran away once before and they were a wreck then, I don't know how you managed to tell yourself it would be different this time. You didn't think of them when you left, you thought of yourself. You selfishly packed your bags and left in the depth of the night like the coward you are. All they got was a letter four months later. And let's not forget about the phone calls you make maybe once a year, and the occasional postcard to let hem know you're still alive. Tell me Clark, who was better off?"

Clark swallowed, staring at the ground in front of her feet. Chloe wanted to grab him and shake him.  
"I forgave you for Lois' death Clark. I forgave you a long time ago. You would've done the same for any of us. But leaving? Abandoning your parents. _That_ I will never forgive you for. You shattered our lives; the least you could've done was help us pick up the pieces. Instead you smashed them into smithereens. And you think coming here changes that? Paying you respects? Yet you can't bother to make the twenty second run to your parents' house and respect them!"

Chloe turned on her heel and stalked off. She couldn't stand there any longer. She was likely to throttle him. She pulled out her cell phone and punched in the number blindly. "Lana? You need to get to Smallville."

~* ~*~*~*~

Long after Chloe had driven off Clark still stood frozen. Her words had been like a sledgehammer into his gut. She was right. Calling him a bastard had hurt, calling him selfish and uncaring had made him wince as if she physically turned the knife in his heart; but calling him a coward had killed him. But she was right. Before he could change his mind, before he could think, he turned and sped off. He reached the farm and fell through the front door noisily a few seconds later.

"What the --" Jonathan walked in from the kitchen, a file in hand and the phone balanced between his ear and shoulder, with Martha by his side and Shelby in tow.

The couple froze at the sight. "Clark!" Martha exclaimed and hurried over to her son, pulling him into a hug.  
"I'll have to call you back." Jonathan stammered numbly into the phone before hanging up. He dropped both the phone and the file he was holding unceremoniously onto the couch and stepped forward to engulf both his son and wife into a hug.

After a few moments Martha reluctantly pulled away and hastily gave her son a once over. He looked psychically fine; well fed and he'd managed to maintain his athletic built. He was dressed in jeans and a blue shirt, and he now wore a five o'clock shadow. He'd grown up. But his eyes were haunted and his expression was immense sadness.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I am so sorry for the pain I put you through. I thought I was doing the right thing, I never meant to hurt you guys."

Clark looked up when his words were met with silence rather then reassurance. He glanced from his father to his mom, waiting for them to contradict him, to vehemently deny his claim. When they didn't, he sagged down onto the couch, burying his head into his hands.

"I am so sorry." He repeated quietly.

Martha sat down next to him, resting her hand on his shoulder gently. "Oh honey, we're sorry. But it has been difficult these past few years. Always living from contact to contact, wondering if you were alright." She shrugged helplessly.

Jonathan sat down on the coffee table in front of them, regarding his son with worry. "Is everything okay Clark?" He asked carefully.

Clark seemed to deflate even more, not meeting his father eyes he answered quietly, "I ran into Chloe at the cemetery. She wasn't very happy to see me." He paused, remembering, "She said some things --"

He looked up just in time to catch the look Martha and Jonathan exchanged. "You've heard the same things." He concluded. "Do you agree with her?" he asked fearfully.

Martha winced at the desperate tone his voice had taken on and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "We understand her Clark. She'd just lost Lois and then to come here and find out you'd run away. It hurt Chloe a lot to lose the two people who meant the most to her simultaneously."

Clark nodded slowly. Jonathan watched his son fall into remorse and decided to put a stop to it. Clasping his son on the shoulder he waited for him to look up. "I think, Clark, that a meal would do you good. Your mom was just finishing up dinner."

Martha nodded encouragingly and stood up hopefully. "You can stay, can't you?" She asked.

Clark glanced between his parents. "Do you want me to?" He asked somberly.

Jonathan leaned forward, regarding his son calmly. "Yes." He replied evenly. Clark nodded, some of the tension leaving him. They went into the kitchen and Martha served dinner, they ate together at the table for the first time in far too long. Clark filling his parents in on the past six years he'd spent travelling the world and Jonathan telling him about his work as Senator.

It was a few hours later that found the family once again in the living room, the silence echoing loudly. The 9000 pound pink elephant was dancing around the furniture and ignoring it was becoming increasingly difficult.

They had gone through all the small talk possible and ignoring the issues at hand was no longer an option. Clark stood by the mantle, examining the pictures that adorned it. He paused at the picture of Lois and Jonathan, sitting on the couch, a finished chess game resting between them, with Martha leaning in over the back. He reached out but stopped short of the glass. They were all smiling. Large happy grins. He'd taken that away from them. How many times had they been able to smile like that since then?

"I thought I was doing the right thing." He said quietly. "I thought that leaving was for the best. That if I stayed I'd only cause more pain." He closed his eyes at insistent the burning sensation and swallowed slowly. "I was wrong wasn't I?" he whispered.

"Yes Clark. You were."

Clark whirled around and found himself on the receiving end of Chloe Sullivan's most impressive glare. She stood in the doorway, clear across the room from him. Even so the chill that had spread through the room had little to do with the open door and very much with the furious young woman standing in it.

"Leave it to you Clark." She said quietly. "Leave it to you to be gone for six years and then come here seeking reassurance rather than forgiveness."

Martha and Jonathan stood up from the couch, worried looks on both of their faces. Chloe glanced at them, her expression softening momentarily. Just then, Lana hurried through the doorway, panting slightly.

"Chloe!" She exclaimed. "What happened to 'calm' and 'no rehashing of past events' and 'no swearing'?" She shook her head solemnly at her before turning an apologetic gaze to the Kents. "I'm sorry, Mr and Mrs, Kent. One second we're sitting in the car and I'm preparing to park, the next, I'm still about to park but she's on your porch." She shrugged sheepishly. "Hi Clark." She added.

Clark gave a soft smile that he dropped immediately at Chloe's look.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Martha suggested carefully.

Chloe crossed her arms defiantly, her expression stating clear as day 'not happening'.

Lana sighed and shrugged off her coat as Jonathan breathed deeply, "Why don't we all calm down?" he proposed evenly. "A lot of things have happened in the past six years. I think we should let them rest, and focus on the now." He glanced from Chloe to Clark.

"Let them rest?" Chloe interjected quietly. "The only thing 'resting' is Lois, Mr Kent. She gave her life for Clark and he threw that away." She turned cold eyes on Clark. "Excuse me if I'm not to keen on overlooking that fact."

Clark wanted to shrink back but he stood his ground. Returning her gaze, he held it. "I was wrong. And I'm sorry." He told her.

Chloe's eyebrows rose. "He admits he was wrong." She said sarcastically. "Too bad your apologies don't change a damn thing."

Martha stepped forward, crossing the room to stand in front of Chloe. "I know you're angry Chloe." She told her softly. "We understand that, you have every right to be. But mistakes were made and we can't change it. But we can try and move on." She reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Lois wouldn't want you to hold on to all this anger." She added quietly.

Chloe swallowed, her eyes filling up. "What Lois wouldn't have wanted was for her sacrifice to have been for nothing." She responded. "We all knew. Except for Lana, we all knew we could die for Clark. And we all accepted it. Because it's Clark. Because he's special, because of his gifts." She snorted. "We all thought-, no. We all _knew_ that he could do great things. That he was meant for more. He had these amazing powers and he could do good with them. Maybe not save the world, but he could make a difference." Her face crumbled and the tears began to roll down her face. "We were all willing to die for that. To die for a hero."

She angrily wiped her eyes, her gaze locked with Clark's. "You're no hero Clark. You could have been. We all thought you would be. But you turned your back on us. Turned your back on Lois who died for you. She didn't even know. Didn't know anything. The least you could have done was honour her memory. Make something of yourself." She shook her head, facing Martha without any emotion.  
"Don't ask me to forgive him. Because I can't. And I don't want to. If I had died, I wouldn't have wanted it to be for this."

She turned on her heel and walked to the door. It fell shut behind her with a thud and silence reigned in the room. Lana stood still, her eyes glistening. She reached over slowly to pull her coat of the rack and moved to the door. "I'll talk to her." She said hoarsely, reaching for the door.

"Lana."

All eyes turned to Clark. He stood shaking in front of the mantle, his fists balled. "I'll fix this." He told her desperately. "Tell Chloe I'll fix this." With that he sped past them and out the door. Lana stood frozen for a moment before focusing on the Kents, who stood in equal shock. "What does he mean, 'he'll fix this'?" She asked slowly.

Martha and Jonathan exchanged worried looks. "I don't know honey." Martha finally responded. "But we'll deal with that when he gets back. You need to get Chloe."

Lana nodded and headed outside. Martha waited till the door fell closed behind her to let her anguish show. "Jonathan.." She whispered helplessly.

Jonathan nodded, pulling his wife close. "I know Martha. I know."

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Reviews are happy thoughts, shared with me. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** _Chapter 3. I have to thank my lovely beta's for their hard work... any and all mistakes in this are mine. They tried!  
Also, these chapters were written more than two years ago, so some references may seem a little vague. But yes, this is a Reckoning rewrite, so think Season 5._

* * *

**~Chapter three~**

He was desperate. He couldn't deal with this, he couldn't handle the intense pain that still radiated from the people he'd abandoned. Yes. He had abandoned them. He saw that now, and he didn't know anymore. Had he really left to keep them safe from the harm that inevitably accompanied him, or did he leave to appease his guilt? Was it because it was easier not to have to face them, easier not to be reminded daily of his selfishness?

Clark couldn't answer those questions. He didn't know how. But he did know one thing. He was going to fix things. He had to. And if he couldn't, then he would do his best to make Lois proud. Chloe was right, he owed her that.

She'd died for him.

That was why he was back here. After six years of steadily ignoring the calls and successfully denying it's existence, he'd returned. To the Fortress. He tried not to think about the last time he'd been here. A few hours after she'd died. Desperately begging Jor-El to bring her back. He hadn't been able to then; he probably wouldn't be able to now. But he was going to try. There was nothing else to do but try.

And if he couldn't; then he'd tear down the whole damn place.

"Jor-El!" He screamed. Turning full circle he listened to his voice echo off of the ice. "Jor-El!" He repeated desperately. He had to answer, he just had to.

"My son."

Clark nearly collapsed in relief; he never thought he'd be glad to hear his biological fathers voice. "You have returned my son. It has been many years since you have last stood here. I have called you in that time, you did not answer."

Clark glared into the seemingly empty space, gritting his teeth. "You killed one of my friends." He retorted. "I needed time to think."

"I did not kill anyone Kal-El. I merely did was what necessary. I exchanged one life force for another,-"

"You killed her." Clark interrupted angrily. "I didn't ask you to save my life. You did that yourself. And then you take away someone else and say it's not murder. I lived and she died and it wasn't supposed to be that way."

"I did what was necessary my son." Jor-El repeated. "Your destiny was too important to be sacrificed."

"Save it." Clark retorted bitterly. "You've said all that before. Look at me. What destiny? What greatness? I haven't done anything. Except hurt the people I love."

"It is not too late Kal-El. Your destiny can still be fulfilled." A crystal floated out from the console at Jor-El's words. "Your training is not yet complete. Do this, and your destiny will not be lost."

"No, just Lois's life." Clark answered quietly. He regarded the crystal with loathing. He didn't want to do this. What did he care about his destiny? That's what had gotten him into this mess in the first place. Jor-El's insistence that his life was not his own, but rather the living out of a pre-ordained destiny. The persistent notion that he had no say in the choices off his own life.

Clark felt disappointment seep through him and he fought to block the feeling. He was doing it again. Being selfish. He had done what he wanted just to prove Jor-El wrong, and saying that it backfired was an understatement.

So maybe he should do what Jor-El wanted and perhaps in his training he would learn a way to fix things. Or at the very least, learn how to become the hero that he'd never been able to be.

Determination made him square his shoulders and he walked over to the crystal console. Taking a breath he tried to concentrate, tried to clear his mind and separate his feelings. Feeling a bit more calm he slowly reached out to grasp the crystal but stopped short to glare up at the ceiling.

"I'm not doing this for you Jor-El." He clarified. "I'm doing this for my family and for my friends and for Lois."  
With that he closed his hand around the crystal and let the light surround him.

Information assaulted him like a ton of bricks; knowledge of his abilities, the history of his home planet and understanding of the Fortress all swam behind his eyes.

Clark didn't know how long he stood frozen inside the windpocket as he absorbed the data, but when it stopped he collapsed onto the floor in an exhausted heap. His ears were ringing and he couldn't move for several minutes, but when he finally regained his bearings he furiously scrambled to his feet.

"You lied!" He yelled. "You told me there was no way I could go back."

"I told you there was no way for you to fix the events that transpired." Jor-El corrected.

Clark shook his head. "Stop with your word games Jor-El." He told him impatiently. "There's a crystal left. There's another crystal that can take me back."

Silence met his words before Jor-El responded. "There is no way to correct the events that have happened. The crystal you speak of is not one to be taken lightly."

Clark waved his hand impatiently. "It can send me back. I can change what happened." He quickly went to the console. He now knew what it was, what it could do.

"My son." Jor-El's voice boomed once more. "The power this crystal possesses is not to be taking lightly. Any action you undertake while in the past will affect your future." He cautioned.

Clark carefully extracted the crystal from its place. "That's the idea." He mumbled.

S-S-S-S-S-S

Clark reached the farm and made his way up the steps feeling more hopeful then he had in long time. For the first time ever he had a plan, a way to fix things. He could make things right.

'_You can't erase their pain.' _

Clark stopped short, his hand on the doorknob. Lois' voice had cut into his elated state and Clark winced. "I can try." He replied quietly.

He stepped into the kitchen and resolutely closed the door behind him. There was no going back now. He listened carefully trying to decipher where his parents were in the house. A glance at the clock told him it was a little past noon; which meant that he'd been gone for over fifteen hours. He just hoped Chloe hadn't given up on him. Maybe she'd given him the benefit of the doubt and waited.

_'Do you really think she has any reason to?'_

Clark froze once again at the observation. "No." he admitted. He raked a hand through his hair but at that moment he heard footsteps from the living room approaching. It wasn't his mom, that was for sure, but it didn't sound like his dad. He tensed unconsciously, prepared for whoever was in the house, -

"Pete!"

Finally recognising the young man who'd entered the kitchen, Clark moved forward and gave his oldest friend a hug. He was relieved that Pete seemed just as happy to see him, and that he returned the gesture. Stepping back he looked him up and down.

"You look well." He said.

Pete grinned. "Thanks man. And if you don't mind me saying, you look like crap." He moved to sit at the kitchen table and motioned for Clark to do the same. "Lana told me Chloe tore into you on Friday." He continued sympathetically.

Clark nodded quietly before Pete's words registered. "You mean yesterday." He corrected.

Pete shook his head. "Nah man, Friday." He frowned. "Clark, today's Sunday."

Clark sagged back in his chair. "Sunday." He repeated in disbelief. "Shit." He'd been gone for over twenty-four hours. He shot up. "Are they still here? Chloe and Lana? And my parents?"

Pete raised his hands and waved Clark back down. "Your Dad had to attend an official function, but he and your mom should be back any minute now. Chloe's at her dad's and Lana,-"

"Is right here." She interrupted.

She smiled as she entered the kitchen carrying two Talon coffee cups. She handed one to Pete before dropping a kiss on his lips. Clark's eyebrows rose at the gesture. He watched as Lana pulled out a chair and sat down next to Pete. But it wasn't until she raised her cup to take a sip that he noticed it: the silver ring with a simple diamond caught the light and sparkled enticingly.

"You guys are engaged." He observed.

Lana turned to Pete and glared at him. "Pete!"

Pete had the grace to look sheepish and shrugged. "He just got back, I didn't get the chance to tell him."

Clark shook his head hurriedly. "No don't worry guys, it's okay. I'm happy for you."

"That's great; seeing as they don't need your permission." Chloe cut in.

Clark started and turned around. She was standing in the kitchen doorway along with his parents, an eyebrow raised at his expression.

"Superhearing just isn't what it used to be, huh." She observed.

Clark quickly got up, glancing from Chloe to his parents for help.

"Chloe!" Lana hissed.

Chloe shrugged and moved inside, reaching down to pet Shelby for a moment. Martha gave her son a quick hug, relief etched all over her face. She hadn't slept well these past two nights, wondering if Chloe's harsh words had made Clark leave once again. Seeing him now gave her hope that he might be back for good.

Jonathan began to remove his suit jacket and tie, all the while keeping a close eye on Chloe and Clark. He understood the young woman. None of their pain could compare to hers. Lois might have been like a daughter to him, but she had been Chloe's cousin; her sister. He had spend many days with Chloe since Clarks disappearance, listening to her vent her frustration and sadness. He couldn't help but feel that her words were true. Hard and cold, but true. Jonathan sighed and glanced at Clark and was taken aback for a moment. When Clark had returned two days before he'd been forlorn. Small and timid like a child, he'd kept his head down most of the time, prepared to take whatever beating any of them dished out. Today he stood straighter, more confident and he met Chloe's look unflinchingly. Jonathan didn't dare wonder what had led to this transformation, he didn't dare hope that Clark had been successful – that he'd found a way to bring Lois back.

Martha cleared her throat. "Why don't we all sit down?" She suggested.

They shuffled around for a moment before everyone - save Chloe - was seated at the kitchen table. Chloe choose to simply lean against the kitchen counter, insuring the table separated her from Clark.

Clark glanced around the kitchen for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain this. Coming up short, he finally he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and extracted the crystal, carefully placing it in the middle of the table.

"Clark is that the crystal,-" Martha broke off, staring at it in wonder.

"I don't understand." Lana added quietly. "I thought you could only use it once?"

Clark shook his head. "This isn't the same crystal." He told them. "This one can save Lois."

"How?" Martha asked.

"It can take me back. I can save her." He told her.

"It's a time travel crystal?" Jonathan interjected slowly.

Clark nodded excitedly.

"But you tried the whole time travel thing already Clark, it didn't work. Even if you save Lois someone else will still have to die." Jonathan continued reasonably.

"Wait, I don't get it." Lana cut in. "I thought there was only one crystal to reverse time? Where did this one come from?"

"And why didn't Jor-El tell you about it six years ago?" Chloe added.

Clark shook his head. "This crystal doesn't reverse time. It sends me back to the past." He explained.

Martha frowned. "There's a difference?"

Clark nodded. "The crystal I used six years ago didn't just reverse time, but it also sent my subconscious back as well. It's why I could remember everything – I'd actually lived it. In a sense I'd traveled back in time. This crystal doesn't just send my subconscious back, it sends my entire body."

Jonathan held up a hand. "Wait, wait. It sends your body back? So there will be two off you in the past?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah, my actual eighteen year old self, and me now."

Chloe crossed her arms. "And how exactly is that going to help Lois?" She asked. "You're going to go back and save her from getting electrocuted?"

"Yes." Clark answered.

Chloe shook her head. "That's your plan?" she asked. "Use this crystal to travel back in time and save Lois. And then what? Your dad's right, someone else will still have to die."

Clark shook his head. "Not if I stop Jor-El." He responded.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Stop Jor-El." She repeated. "Stop Jor-El from what; bringing you back? Then _you'd_ be dead. Or are you going to stop yourself from reversing time? Because in that case Lana would be dead." She ranted, beginning to pace. "Or are you just going to stop yourself from getting shot? That won't make a difference because you'd still be without your powers and therefore still vulnerable. Or are you going to go further back? Stop yourself from giving up your powers in the first place?" She approached the table, leaning on it to look down at him.

"How far back are you going to go Clark?" She questioned angrily.

"As far as I have too." He told her heatedly.

Chloe threw up her hands. "That's brilliant! Why didn't I think off that?" she responded sarcastically. "Maybe because it's crazy? Do you have any idea what you're suggesting?" She shook her head. "Let's ignore the possible consequences of someone seeing you and people wondering how you're in two places at once. Do you even know what this could do to our timeline? Whatever you do will have a consequence. The smallest thing could bring on a change, and not necessarily for the better."

Jonathan nodded. "Unforeseen responses to seemingly insignificant acts." He added thoughtfully.

Chloe rubbed at her temples. "It's ridiculous and reckless. Not to mention dangerous." She muttered.

Clark glanced around the table. "I know. That's why I think I should go back and warn myself."

Chloe stared at him. "Have you lost your mind?" She asked seriously. "This is your eighteen year old self we're talking about. How do you think you're going to react? Are you going believe it's your time-traveling future self or a plot by Jor-El, or another evil Kryptonian or maybe a meteor freak or something else just as bad. You're liable to chuck yourself across the room!"

Martha reached out to put a hand on Clark's arm. "I don't think this is going to work." She told him quietly.

Clark jerked back, staring at his parents in shock. How could they not be supporting him on this?

"Clark." Chloe continued. "What if you were to walk in here right now? Let's say someone who looks exactly like you, walks in and claims to be your future self. And he tells you not to do this because he's already tried it and it doesn't work. Would you believe him? Now, even though you _know_ it's possible?" She snorted. "You'd think it's a plot or a hoax and fry yourself with heat vision or something. How do you think your younger self will react?"

Pete carefully cleared his throat, having remained quiet throughout the conversation. He didn't feel he had any say in this seeing as how he'd never actually met Lois, but he had to point out something. "You hated destiny Clark. You hated that Jor-El had your life all planned out for you. You disobeyed him out of spite and rebellion." He told him reasonably. "If you go back and tell yourself what you have to do; who's to say that won't happen again?"

"Pete has a point, son." Jonathan added.

Clark stared at his parents; at Chloe, at Lana. Then he abruptly got up from the table, moving away form them. "I can't believe you guys are saying this! It's Lois! Isn't she worth the risk? Don't you guys care about her?"

Chloe's eyes flashed. "Stop right there, Clark." She warned him. "Don't you dare even think to question how we feel about Lois. We love her. _We_ buried her. _We_ mourned her. _You_, on the other hand, ran away. You have absolutely no right to question our dedication." She stared at him, her face red with anger.

"The life of someone you love will be exchanged for yours." She quoted. "Isn't that what Jor-El said? And it's ironic because you didn't love her; you could barely stand Lois. I loved her, your parents loved her, even Lana liked and respected her. You were the one person who didn't appreciate her."

Chloe's voice was low as she fought to control her emotions. "We all loved her and you didn't. Just because the guilt is becoming to much for you now, doesn't give you the right to trivialise our feelings because we've managed to move on."

Clark laughed hollowly. "I'm glad you've been able to get past this, but I never will. I'll always carry Lois with me. I'll always hear her voice as clearly as if she were standing next to me. I'll always feel her emotions like we're one person."

He struggled to keep his composure. "Jor-El probably didn't know this would happen." He told them quietly. "But he gave me Lois' lifeforce – a part of her. And because of that she's a part of me. I didn't understand at first, I thought I was going crazy. But then I realised that I really was hearing her voice. What I was feeling wasn't what I thought Lois would feel, but an echo of her actual feelings. She's inside me." he swallowed slowly.

"She's happy to see you guys." He told them. "And it hurts her to see you upset. She's telling me to be quiet and she wishes that Chloe wasn't pissed at me so she could hug her." He walked back to the table staring at them helplessly. "Lois wasn't supposed to die and I killed her. I'm reminded of that every day. I just want to give her a chance."

Chloe turned away from him, choosing to stare out the window, slowly wiping at her eyes.

"Why didn't he tell you about the crystal before now?" Martha wondered out loud. "What's changed that he decided to let you do this."

Clark grimaced uncomfortably and Jonathan caught his look. "Son, what happened at the Fortress?" He asked.

Clark sighed and pulled his seat back so he could sit back down. "I went there to ask Jor-El to fix things and he told me he couldn't. So I decided to complete my training, I thought that at least that way I'd be able to do some good with my life." They were all listening and Martha gave him an encouraging nod. "When the training was done I knew things. Things I didn't know before. There's so much I understand now; including the Fortress. I knew that the crystal was there and what it could do. So I'm using it to save Lois."

Martha frowned. "And Jor-El was okay with that? He just let you take it?"

Chloe searched his face. "He gave you a warning didn't he?" She concluded. "Just like when he told you about the first crystal. What was it?" she demanded.

Clark shrugged. "He said that anything I do in the past, would have an effect on the present." He admitted. "But that's the point anyway."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do I get the feeling you paraphrased that?" she told him. "He gave you a warning and you're going to ignore it again. Just like last time."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You tell us some sob-story about Lois being a part of you to make it seem like this is about her, when it's really all about you. Time travel doesn't work. It's impossible to take all the variables into account. You've tried it and it backfired."

She turned to Lana. "No offence." She told her.

Lana gave a weak smile and shook her head. "Chloe's right." She told Clark sadly. "There's no way to pick a moment in time that could make the difference in Lois staying alive. And even if you somehow managed, there would be a ripple effect. The present as we know it would no longer exist. So many things would be different and there's no way to guarantee that Lois being alive will be one of them."

Jonathan nodded. "I agree." He answered. "I don't think this is a good idea. And as far away as this may be from the way things were supposed to go; the choices have been made and this is the life we have. We can't interfere with time, not again. Not just for our benefit."

He sighed, looking ten years older for a moment. "Lois is gone. And God knows I'd give my life for hers in a heartbeat, but that choice wasn't given to me. There's nothing we can do." He said quietly.

S-S-S-S-S-S

_"There's nothing we can do."_

His father's words rang through his head over and over again without pause. They couldn't do anything; but he could. He was going to.

Clark took a deep breath. Standing in the Fortress he tried to concentrate. Using his new found knowledge he'd adjusted the thermostat to an even temperature and now he was ready. He'd snuck out of the farm again, this time not to run away, but to fix things. The discussion had ended with everyone being against the idea, but that didn't matter. He would try, he owed Lois that much.

Even so, he'd taken their words seriously and spent a good couple of hours trying to figure out when to return too and how to approach this.

Now that he knew, he had hope. This might actually work.

Taking a deep breath he grasped the crystal firmly raising it above his head. He tried to focus on the time, the moment he needed to return to. He could feel the crystal heating up and then a blinding light made him shut his eyes. He felt like he was floating and falling at the same time. He couldn't tell which way was up; he simply held onto the crystal and tried to remember. Repeating it over and over to himself in an attempt to help him focus.

_The day of the meteor shower. The day of the meteor shower. __The day of the meteor shower…_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Reviews are happy thoughts, shared with me..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone! So I'm not sure what was wrong yesterday (and the day before that), but for some reason I couldn't upload any new chapters... Luckily that seems to have been fixed, so here we go!

I'd like to say a _thank you_ to everyone who has chosen to review; it means a lot and reading your thoughts is always interesting and fun. To everyone who has added the story to their favorites or story alerts, thank you aswel. Knowing that people are reading this and think it's worth keeping track of, is a review all its own.

^_^

* * *

**~Chapter four~**

_Taking a deep breath he grasped the crystal firmly, raising it above his head. He tried to focus on the time, the moment he needed to return to. He could feel the crystal heating up and then a blinding light made him shut his eyes. He felt like he was floating and falling at the same time. He couldn't tell which way was up; he simply held onto the crystal and tried to remember. Repeating it over and over to himself in an attempt to help him focus. _

_The day of the meteor shower. The day of the meteor shower. The day of the meteor shower…_

His ears were ringing and his head pounded, but the wind that had been whipping around him had stopped and the feeling of being pulled at from all directions had ceased. Clark slowly opened his eyes and released his breath, taking a moment to make sure that he was actually on solid ground. He was; or more precisely - ice. Clark lowered his arms and forced himself to unclench his hands from around the crystal. He looked around in a daze; the Fortress was gone. He was back in a time before it was built.

Clark quickly took stock of his surroundings once more. As far as he could tell he was standing in roughly the same spot as where he'd been, which meant that this was the location where the Fortress would be built. Which also meant that his younger self could be showing up at any time, and he couldn't be here when that happened. He tried to find a place where he could hide, but other then snow and ice the Arctic was essentially bare. He finally settled on speeding a safe distance away… to wait.

It didn't take long for something to happen and he found himself watching the Fortress rising up in awe. He watched himself make the trek with relative ease, all the while looking around for Chloe. It took him a bit longer to locate her, but when he did he focused his vision on her and watched her struggle through the snow. She finally reached the Fortress and went inside. It was several minutes before his younger self sped out again with Chloe in his arms.

Clark rose from his crouched position and took a deep breath – this was it.

All of a sudden, disapproval hit him like a freight train and made him double over in pain. He fell to his knees and struggled to clear his mind, to separate Lois' feelings from his own and block them.

"Stop it." He requested desperately.

_"You shouldn't be doing this."_

Clark shook his head and forced himself to concentrate. Finally the pain in his mind ebbed and he found himself wheezing for air. It hadn't been this bad in years, not since before he'd learned to distinguish his feelings from Lois' and separate them. And he hadn't had to need to block her from his mind in ages. She was _pissed._

Clark struggled to his feet and tried to regain his composure. The guilt that he'd managed to ignore until now was waging an all out war with his conscious. Clark forced himself not to dwell on it. He couldn't afford to falter; he couldn't turn back. He made his way to the Fortress in a matter of seconds and walked inside.

The Fortress looked exactly the same and Clark found himself standing in front of the crystal console once more. His eyes darted over the crystals noting the slight differences that were impossible to see by anyone but him. His eyes landed on the one he needed and he carefully extracted it from its place. He slowly stretched out his hand to hover above the console and moments later the crystals lit up. The console's formation changed as the crystals rearranged themselves to reveal 5 slots. He lowered the crystal into the slot on the far left and waited. It only took a few seconds before something happened and a green crystal rose from the middle slot. Clark reached over and pulled it out, staring down at it for a moment.

This was it.

"Kal-El."

Clark spun around, startled to hear his biological father's voice.

"Think wisely of the actions you wish to undertake. Time is not to be taken lightly and your actions will not be without consequence."

Clark froze. _He knows._

"How'd you,- " he stammered.

"You are my son." Jor-El responded. "But you are not of this time. Consider wisely what you wish to do."

Clark clenched his jaw. Looking over the crystals once more he grabbed one and shoved it into the far left slot. Almost immediately a bright line shone throughout the Fortress focussing in the air and a figure materialised. For the first time since he could remember, Clark stared straight at his father.

"I know what I'm about to do." He told the hologram. "I'm going to stop you from killing people and destroying everyone I love."

Jor-El regarded him calmly. "I know not of what you speak." He answered. "But any action I might have taken or will take is to ensure your destiny will be fulfilled."

Clark shook his head. "That's just it." He told him. "I don't fulfill my destiny. I fail – you failed. This is the only way I can fix things."

Jor-El cocked his head slightly. "As a precaution a self destruction option is implanted in this Fortress' capabilities. This was done so that the knowledge of our planet will not fall into enemy hands and so our technology will never be used against you. You hold that crystal in your grasp. Do you believe the only way to fulfil your destiny is to destroy the last evidence of our existence?"

"If I don't, you'll kill one of my friends." Clark answered. "I won't make it back in time. Our deal? I have to be back by sundown. But I won't be and as punishment you take away my powers and I die. You bring me back by taking someone else's life force. I can't let that happen again."

"We have an agreement." Jor-El answered. "You must finish your training. You asked me to allow you to leave and I granted you permission, but you were to return to me. If you did not, then the death of your friend is your own responsibility Kal-El. You have a purpose to fulfill."

"A purpose?" Clark bit out through clenched teeth. "You want me to conquer. To rule earth. That's the destiny you have planned for me isn't it? Well I won't. I won't do it and if I have to destroy this place to make sure it never comes to that, then I will."

"The people of this planet need you Kal-El." Jor-El responded. "You must rule them or they will destroy themselves."

"So you want me to destroy them instead?" Clark responded angrily.

"Without you they will not survive my son." Jor-El answered. "You must save them from themselves."

"I am saving them!" Clark answered heatedly. "I don't make it back because I have to stop two evil Kryptonians from destroying Smallville. I was protecting earth from them and you took my powers away because of it."

"Do you defeat them?" Jor-El asked. "Or must you struggle to even get the upper hand?"

Clark face flushed. "I trap them back in that prison." He answered.

"If you had finished your training before leaving here, you could have destroyed them."

"If I had finished my training, Chloe would've died and they would've destroyed Smallville." Clark retorted. "But you don't care about that do you?!"

Jor-El regarded him with a look close to sympathy. "You must sometimes sacrifice the one, for the many." He answered.

"Like you did with Lindsay?" Clark asked. "Or Kara, as you made her believe? Like when you made me leave my family by branding me? You kill people! How is that _ever_ for the greater good! My parents taught me that I can't save everyone, but that everyone is worth trying to save." He stared at Jor-El with contempt. "Your parenting skills are so pathetic they're practically nonexistent! This may be the way Kryptonians raise their kids, but it's not the way it works on earth. But this once I'll do it your way – by frying your ass!"

"Jor-El regarded him thoughtfully as Clark glared at him. "All I have tried to do is keep you safe my son." He finally told him. "I have tried to teach you what you need to know, to become the man this world needs. But perhaps you are right. Perhaps my attempts were not well suited to influence the man you had already become."

"You think?" Clark muttered.

"I understand your wish to stop the tragedies you believe will befall the people you care about." Jor-El continued undeterred. "But destroying this Fortress and I with it, is not the only way."

Clark frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"If you truly believe that it is my influence that has made these events come to pass, then you can change my programming." He told him.

"What does your programming have to do with anything?" Clark responded.

"I am a representation of Jor-El of the house of El. A program of you will, with his memories and his knowledge and the personality of the Scientist Jor-El of Krypton." Jor-El explained. "Perhaps what you need is not this program. Perhaps it would be more beneficial, if you were spoken to by representation of Jor-El husband to Lara, father of Kal-El."

"Would that make a difference?" Clark asked quietly.

"I do not know." Jor-El answered thoughtfully. "The knowledge and memories are shared by both programs. It is simply the personality that will be different. But as you have stated, my methods do not seem to be appropriate for you. Perhaps those of a father will be more effective." He intertwined his hands behinds his back. "But if it does not make a difference, you do have the option of destroying this Fortress. I am simply offering you an alternative."

Clark stared down at the green crystal in his hand as he considered Jor-El's words. If it didn't work he could always destroy the Fortress anyway and if it did, then things would be different. Assuming…

"Will you let me keep my powers even though I don't make it back on time?" He asked.

Jor-El contemplated him for a moment. "I will consider it Kal-El. The decision rests with your father."

Clark nodded and slowly returned to the console. He knew what a powerful weapon it was, what it could potentially do. He looked over the several dozen crystals; all with a different purpose. He only needed one.

He reached over and pulled out the crystal from the left slot. The light dimmed and disappeared and he watched as Jor-El raised his hand is farewell before vanishing as well. He returned the crystal to its place before he carefully selected the crystal he needed and moved in front of the slots. Taking a deep breath he lowered it into the far right slot and waited.

For a moment nothing happened and then the entire console began to glow. Soon, the glow had erupted into a blinding light. Clark instinctively raised his arms to shield his eyes and found himself flung backwards. He expected to hit the sidewall of the Fortress but instead he simply kept going, tumbling through the air.

He didn't know how long it took before he was unceremoniously dumped onto solid ground, his body aching and sore all over. He slowly raised his head and took a look around. The first thing he realised, was that he was lying on his stomach, sprawled out on the floor. The second thing he realised, was that the floor belonged to the Fortress.

Clark slowly got up and took a good look at his surroundings. Everything looked the same – and yet something was off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something wasn't right. Something was missing.

Clark didn't know if it had worked, if anything had changed at all, but he was pretty sure he'd been sent back to the year 2012. Deciding to see for himself, he sped out of the Fortress. He came through the caves seconds later and ran back to the farm.

Standing on the front lawn he leaned forward, trying to catch his breath. His body ached and he felt a bit nauseas. He made his way up the steps and walked inside. As he entered the living room he paused to lean against the wall. The room was spinning and for some reason the sounds around him had dimmed. He could hear someone saying his name from faraway and then Martha came into view. Her mouth was moving and she was smiling but he couldn't hear her. Her face turned concerned and she reached out to him. There were black spots dancing in his vision as Clark pushed himself away from the wall. He wanted to walk to her, tell her he was okay, he really did. Instead he staggered and only managed a few steps before he collapsed into Martha and Jonathans' arms.

_**~TBC**_

* * *

_Reviews are happy thoughts... shared with me._


	6. Chapter 5

_A great big thank you to my lovely beta's as always, for their help with these chapters.  
Next chapter will be up in week..._

**And here the fun begins... **

* * *

**~Chapter five~ **

_**~June 2005~**_

_"I'm sorry I didn't make it back on time. But there were things I needed to take care off. Those Kryptonians were destroying Smallville and wanted to conquer earth, I had to stop them!"_

_"Your intent was noble Kal-El. But you must realise that sometimes the needs of the many outweigh those of the few."_

_"I had to do something! I'm the only one who could fight them."_

_"That does not take away from the fact that you were to return to me before the sun had set."_

_"I did come back! I'm here! What was I supposed to do? Let them take over earth?"_

_"That was their goal and you intervened. For that I am proud of you my son."_

_"Are you proud because I stopped them, or are you proud because now earth is still free for me to conquer?"_

_"The people of this earth need someone to show them the way. They need someone to give them hope and remind them that they have to power to fight. All they lack is the courage to do so."_

_"Short of using Kryptonite against them, there is no way they could've stopped them."_

_"It is not your duty to save them. You must simply guide them. They can be a great people, Kal-El, and they wish to be. They simply lack the light to show them the way."_

_"I don't understand. What do you want from me? To be their ruler?"_

_"Protect them, guide them, teach them. Is that not what a ruler does? You can help them if you so choose. Or you can choose yourself. To live a normal earth life, free of the burdens of responsibility."_

_"That's not fair Jor-El! You can't just tell me I can potentially save earth and then tell me I don't have to, if I don't want to!"_

_"You have a destiny Kal-El. But it is a destiny you have turned your back on at every occasion. It is a responsibility you must choose to accept fully, or not at all."_

_"How can you say 'destiny' and 'choice' in the same sentence? If it's destiny then it doesn't matter what I 'choose' now does it!"_

_"You have a choice now. A choice to continue your training and learn the ways of your people. To gain the knowledge and power that you have not yet been able to explore. To learn the means to better protect this planet. Or you can choose to forsake your powers and become a mere mortal. The choice is yours my son, so choose wisely."_

* * *

Clark groaned and clamped his eyes shut tighter. His head _hurt_. He took a breath and tentatively opened his eyes. He was in his room, he noticed immediately, the curtains were drawn shut allowing only a dim light to enter the room.

Something was wrong. Panic began to seize him and Clark struggled for control. _Something's wrong._ He shot up in his bed, intent on figuring it out when his eyes fell on the other occupant in the room.

"Chloe?"

He stared at her in wonder, apprehensive at her reaction. He'd changed things… but had it worked?

Chloe's face broke into a grin as she got up from the desk chair she'd been sitting on in the corner. "Hi." She answered, smiling.

Clark watched her as she approached the bed, the smile never leaving her face. He slowly got up and hugged her. _Relief._ Relief was all he felt. It had worked. She didn't hate him. He felt her reach around him and return the embrace and he wanted to cry. It had worked.

He felt like screaming for joy, but figuring that that might freak Chloe out a bit, he settled for lifting her up and spinning her around. Chloe shrieked with laughter and slapped his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down."

Clark obliged and set her back on her feet. Chloe shook her head and grinned at him.

"What was that for?" she asked, straitening out her clothes.

Clark shrugged. "It's just good to see you again. That's all."

Chloe smiled. "It's good to see you too. Two years have been way too long." She grabbed his hand and began tugging him towards the door. "Come on, your parents are downstairs."

As Clark followed her, one thought ran through his head. _Two years?_

* * *

_**~*~*~November 2009~*~*~  
**_

_"You sure about this son?" Jonathan asked once again._

_Clark nodded. "Yeah Dad. I have to do this. I need to see what's out there."_

_Jonathan sighed. His boy was no longer a boy. Before him stood a man, ready to face the world. __Clark made sure his duffel bag was secured and surveyed his room. It was time to go._

_Martha handed him a carefully wrapped package. "It's just some food, in case it takes you a while to get settled." She explained. "And some money; just in case."_

_Clark accepted it and drew his mom into a hug. "I'll be fine mom." He assured her._

_Martha nodded. "I know you will, but – be careful, okay?"_

_"I will mom." He told her. Clark tucked his mom's care package into his bag and heaved it onto his back. "Well. This is it then." He told them. "I'm off to find my place in the world." He joked lamely._

_Jonathan managed a weak smile and Martha didn't even try._

_Clark sighed. "I'll write." He promised once again. "And Met U said it was fine for me to finish by correspondence. And I can do the online courses as well."_

_"Assuming you'll have internet connection." Jonathan pointed out._

_"Or even a computer." Martha added._

_"Actually, I've got that covered." Clark answered. "Lois gave me her laptop. She wants to buy a new one and she said I could have this one. Full wireless internet capabilities anywhere in the world with an antenna." He chuckled. "She also said that if I didn't email you guys at least once a month, she'd find me and inflict some serious harm."_

_Jonathan smiled. "I knew I loved that girl." He told them._

_Clark rolled his eyes as Martha laughed._

* * *

Whoa, Clark blinked. Where had that come from? It was a memory, that much was obvious. So what did it mean? He'd wondered what Chloe meant with the two years, and all of a sudden he'd remembered. He'd known.

He stumbled down the stairs behind Chloe and tried to work out his jumbled thoughts. He didn't know anything about this world. But when he wondered something he remembered the corresponding event. Or he had remembered the event, once.

Clark swallowed. _I'm in trouble._ He considered his options for a moment. There was no harm in trying. He paused on the step. _What are my parents doing?_

Nothing happened.

So much for that.

Clark groaned and continued down the stairs. Okay, so maybe he should've considered this a bit better. But he knew he and Chloe were okay and Lois had been alive two years ago to threaten him. So far things were looking good.

He reached the ground floor and looked around. The house looked the same and yet it wasn't. He couldn't point out anything that was noticeably different except for the atmosphere. It was lighter somehow, less dark. It felt like something it hadn't been in years – it felt like home.

He followed Chloe to the kitchen and took a moment to watch his parents. Martha was doing what she did best – cooking. Her kitchen was her domain and she reigned supreme. Jonathan was seated at the kitchen table, a pair of reading glasses on as he went through several papers spread out around him. They looked content. They looked happy. It was a stark contrast to the world he'd left behind and Clark wondered why he hadn't noticed. The lines etched around his father's eyes weren't frown lines, but imprints from years of smiling and laughs. Martha's red hair was liberally streaked with grey in both worlds, but in this one she walked tall and smiled. There wasn't a slight bend to her frame and there was no hint of sadness buried in her eyes. In this world, his parents hadn't lost their daughter.

Shelby noticed him first. The loyal retriever had been laying under the table by Jonathan's feet and sprinted towards him, barking happily. As Clark bent down to greet him, he couldn't avoid the sharp pang of guilt. Even Shelby was different. He was still young here, running and jumping like a pup. The difference in his family was astounding and he suddenly wondered what kind of impact Lois had had on the world.

* * *

_**~*~*~March 2006~*~*~  
**_

_Jonathan frowned down at the letter in his hand. He'd read it over several times and even made a phone call. It all checked out. What he didn't understand was why he hadn't known about it._

_The front door opened and Lois let herself in. "Hey Senator Kent." She greeted him. "I'll never get tired of saying that," she admitted._

_Jonathan couldn't help but smile. "It's just a title Lois. It doesn't mean anything unless I live up to it."_

_Lois shrugged. "And you will. I know you will. It's just really great that you beat the 'bald boy billionaire' to get it."_

_Amused Jonathan shook his head. "Have a seat." He told her._

_Lois poured herself a cup of coffee and joined him at the kitchen table. "What's up?" She asked._

_"Well I wanted to talk to you." He explained. "Actually I wanted to thank you."_

_Lois frowned. "Thank me? For what?"_

_"For everything you did during this campaign. For the support and the time and the dedication. For all the effort you put into it."_

_Lois squirmed a bit in her seat. "It's no big deal." She said timidly. "All I did was watch over Sosnick and make sure he ran your campaign the way you wanted."_

_Jonathan grinned fondly at the memory. "You watched him like a hawk." He agreed._

_Lois scowled. "Well you were the one running for Senator, not him. He had no right to make up quotes for you and pawn them off as your ideals."_

_"Once, Lois." Jonathan reminded her. "He did that once. You made sure of that."_

_"Well, he is a professional. And all things considered he did help you to victory." Lois conceded._

_Jonathan nodded in agreement. "That he did."_

_"But I still have to say that I loved the face he pulled when you told him you didn't want him on as chief of staff." Lois responded happily._

_Jonathan laughed outright at her honesty. "He's a good campaign manager. But I don't think it would've worked out in the long run." He sighed, noting how far off topic they've gone. A regular occurrence when he's talking to Lois. He can spend hours talking to her about a variety of topics and she'll have a well based opinion on each._

_"Back to the subject at hand." He told her firmly._

_Lois nodded, taking a sip from her coffee. "Which is?"_

_Jonathan slid the envelope across the table to her. "This."_

_He watched her as she froze, staring at the envelope and recognising the logo imprinted on it. She gingerly reached over and picked it up, hesitating a moment before pulling out the letter and skimming it. Then she put them back down. He waited for her to say something, anything. Instead she simply stared at the table top, as if fascinated by the grains in the wood._

_"Lois?" He questioned._

_She wouldn't meet his eyes and he took the letter, reading it aloud. "Central Kansas A&M hereby states that the student Lois Joanne Lane, enrolled in the night courses: English Lit, Creative writing, History and journalism 101 is eligible for the Cain Award. To contend for this award, consisting of a full academic scholarship to Metropolis University, a project of the students own choosing must be sent in to the academic office by March 31st."_

_Jonathan once again slid the paper across the table. "In other words, by next week."_

_Lois gave no reply and Jonathan continued. "I got a call today from the dean. Apparently, they haven't received your entry yet. Which was interesting considering I didn't even know about it. He was kind enough to send me a copy of the letter, which he assured me you'd gotten." He tilted his head in an attempt to catch her eye. "Care to explain?"_

_Lois squirmed even more. "Explain what." She asked quietly._

_Jonathan crossed his arms. "You've been taking night classes. I talked to Martha, she didn't know about it either. You've had full shifts at the Talon, you've been helping out with my campaign and all the while taking a full course load of evening classes. And doing well. In fact, according to the dean, you're a straight 'A' student. And for that Martha and I are proud of you." Lois looked up in surprise and he caught her gaze and smiled. Maybe they didn't have any right to be proud, but they were._

_"But what we don't understand is why you're letting this opportunity pass you by." He added._

_Lois sighed. "I started taking courses last year after I got back from Europe. I was just something to do so it didn't feel like I was wasting my life away." She explained. She couldn't help but frown, Lex's muffin peddling comment still made her bitter._

_"I'd been taking some online courses." She admitted. "Just Accounting and English so I could help Mrs. Kent with the Talon better, nothing major. But then I enrolled in evening classes and when you decided to run for Senator, I added Political Science and Communication to my online courses." She shrugged. "I was just doing it you know. I wanted to be productive, I don't exactly want to serve coffee the rest of my life. I just took two classes a night, three nights a week and I managed to get through the exams okay. But I didn't think this was going to happen."_

_Jonathan leaned forward. "Lois this isn't a bad thing. It's a good thing!"_

_"Is it?" She asked. "I've been to Met U twice. I got kicked out twice."_

_"Neither time through any real fault of your own." Jonathan interrupted._

_"Maybe not. But fact remains that I got kicked out."_

_"And you are therefore barred from reapplying for the next two years. Those two years are up come this fall."_

_Lois ran a hand through her hair. "It's working out fine Mr Kent." She told him quietly. "For the first time in a long time, I'm actually doing well. I'm going to college and I'm succeeding."_

_Jonathan took her hand. "That doesn't mean that you can't succeed in Metropolis." He pointed out gently. "I know it didn't work out before and I know you're maybe a little scared right now. Why mess with something that works? But this scholarship is good opportunity. In fact it's a great one."_

_Lois dropped her head onto the table and groaned. "I don't know if I can do this." Her muffled voice announced._

_"Then let's try and figure out what's making it work here, and how we can make sure that it continues to work at Met U." Jonathan suggested. "What's different from when you were at Met U before?"_

_Lois slowly lifted her head to look at him. "I have you and Mrs Kent now." She told him softly._

_Jonathan felt his heart swell and he gave Lois' hand a soft squeeze. "You don't need us to succeed, Lois." He told her. "You can do that all on your own." He smiled at her._

_"I think the difference lies in the challenge. I think you get bored too easily. If you can work fulltime, take online courses, a full college course load and still find time to help me with my campaign while maintaining a perfect grade average; then obviously the difficulty is not the problem. I think it's too easy."_

_Lois frowned at him. "Too easy?" she repeated. "Mr. Kent college is a lot of things, but 'easy' is not a word I've associated with it before."_

_Jonathan smiled. "That may be true. But you like a challenge and you work best under pressure. So maybe we should add that. Get a job. Do something next to your study so you can't get bored. I guarantee you'll succeed."_

_Lois sighed. "Don't say that." She pleaded. "Don't put so much faith in me, I'll only end up disappointing you."_

_Jonathan shook his head. "Not possible." He told her firmly. "But lets put my theory to the test then shall we? I think you perform better under pressure, so how's this: you have a week to come up with a project for the academic board."_

_Lois managed a tentative smile. "I don't need a week. I'll write something inspiring and moving."_

_Jonathan grinned. "Problem one solved. Now about you having something to do besides school, I noticed that all your classes are related to journalism. And didn't Chloe mention that the Daily Planet was accepting solicitations for Internships?"_

_Lois' eyes widened. "Wait a minute, I never said I wanted to be a journalist." She protested._

_"And yet you're taking all the courses and scoring straight A's." Jonathan teased._

_Lois' face flushed. "Let's focus on the matter at hand and then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I might not even get the scholarship."_

_Jonathan raised his eyebrows. "I think that's unlikely."_

_"By taking night classes, I'm behind at least half a semester's worth of credits. I'd have to make up for that this year and over the summer to be able to start the Sophomore year in the fall." Lois pointed out. "Not to mention get my online courses straightened out so I can start taking those as well."_

_"Well there's no harm in filling out an application. Chloe would be thrilled, didn't she say something about the 'Sullivan and Lane' team being unbeatable?"_

_Lois couldn't deny that. She sighed. "What about the Talon? I mean, I still work there."_

_Jonathan fought his grin. "Actually, Martha wanted me to tell you that effective notification of your acceptance to Met U, you're fired."_

* * *

Clark stopped mid-motion from trying to prevent Shelby from licking his face. Where had that come from? It was one thing to remember something from this world, but in this case he hadn't even been _in_ it. This was weird.  
_Dad told me._ He realised suddenly. He'd been with his mom at the Talon, helping her lock up because Lois hadn't been there. She'd been at class and had gone straight to the farm from there. He was sure of it.

Clark got up and pasted on a smile to hide his bewildered expression. He really needed to figure out this world and fast. He couldn't let them notice that something was different. But remembering an event out of a whole new life in the span of a second was enough to throw anyone off.

His dad was closest to him and he hugged him. "Hey dad."

Martha was next, happily pulling him close. "Mom."

"Are you okay now?" she asked worriedly.

Jonathan clasped his shoulder. "You had us worried there. What happened?"

Clark blanched. "I'm not sure." He finally answered honestly. "But I feel fine now."

Martha directed him toward the table. "I made you some lunch." She explained. "You look a bit too thin."

Behind him Chloe tried to cover op her snort with a cough and he turned to glare at her. She gave him a completely innocent look that he knew she'd picked up from Lois.

_Lois._

He sank down into a chair. She was alive in this world; he knew she was. That was all that mattered. She was alive and the people he cared about were happy. He himself still felt a bit off though, despite what he'd told his parents. He didn't know why, but he just didn't feel all that great, not like himself. Something was missing, something wasn't right.

His hearing picked up the sound of a car turning up the driveway towards the farm. "Someone's coming." He told them.

Martha had been loading up plate and she stopped to glance out of the window. "It's Pete and Lana." She announced, as she sat the plate down in front of him.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the front door opened. "Knock, knock." Lana said as they entered the house.

Clark got up. _Pete studied Political Science and transferred to Met U during our third year. He's Dad's staff assistant._  
Clark didn't even question how he knew, he was getting used to this – sort of.

He hugged Pete and turned to Lana, waiting to be bombarded with knowledge. Nothing happened. Confused he hugged her and then automatically glanced down at her hand. It was there; the same ring he'd seen on her finger in his own world was sparkling on her finger.

"You guys are engaged." He observed again.

Lana smiled brightly at him. "Yup. He finally asked me." She told him.

Pete shook his head at her. "Don't worry man, we weren't going to get married without you."

Lana nodded empathically. "Of course not. Pete needed his best man! But now that you're back we can actually pick a date."

"Whoa there Lana." Chloe cut in. "We don't even know if Clark is staying." She told her.

Martha waved them all to the table. "That is the burning question, Clark. Is it over? Are you ready to come back?"

Clark blinked, confronted with déjà vu. All the people he cared around, gathered around the kitchen table. Except none of them hated him, no one resented him. They wanted him to stay because they loved him. But could he stay?

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. Clark had left, no, _he'd_ left two years ago to travel the world. He didn't know if he'd seen all he needed to, to be able to return to it. Had Clark -_he_- been done? Was he ready?

"I'll have to ask Jor-El." He realised. "I can go to the Fortress and ask him if I completed my journey." He nodded to himself. "I'll go now." He told them.

He walked to the back door and went outside, leaving a stunned gathering behind.

Chloe was frowning, slowly processing his words. "Why would he need to ask Jor-El if he was done?" She asked confused. "It's not like he had anything to do with it, right? Clark chose to travel the world."

Martha turned a concerned gaze to Jonathan. "Do you think he hit his head when he fell?" She asked.

Jonathan shrugged. "The floor isn't dented." He reasoned.

"But he was acting a bit weird." Lana supplied. "And he ran off. I mean, why didn't he just fly to the Fortress?"

They were all stumped.

"Well." Chloe proclaimed. "I hope he gets back here before Lois arrives, otherwise were going to have to explain where Clark felt the need to run off to, after being away for two years."

They all nodded. Something was definitely going on.

_**~ TBC**_

* * *

_**Full Summary:  
**__In a moment of desperation Clark made a choice that cost Lois her life and led to him losing everyone he cared about. Now, six years later, he has the chance to fix it. Now everything is the way it was supposed to be and he's living the life he never thought he'd get to have. But trying to live up to the man he could've been, proves harder then he thought. And the world he thought was so perfect isn't everything it seems..._

_Reviews are happy thoughts... shared with me_


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys, another saturday, another 2 chapters!  
So, I get that people are a bit confused, so here's the requested timeline:

- Lois died during Reckoning (5x12), which was january 2006.  
- Six years later on the anniversary of her death Clark returns to Smallville. So, january 2012.  
- Clark goes back in time to the second Meteor Shower, or the episode Arrival (5x01), which was june 2005.  
- After he changes Jor-El's programming, he's transported back to the present.  
- Clark is transported six and a half years ahead, back to january 2012, but where the past six years were with a different Jor-El.  
Six years where Lois was alive and he made different choices, lived a different life.  
A life he's just woken up in, still remembering his previous one.

Enjoy!

* * *

**~Chapter six~**

_**~June 2005~**_

_"You have a choice now. A choice to continue your training and learn the ways of your people, gain the knowledge and power that you have not yet been able to explore, and to learn the means to better protect this planet.  
Or you can choose to forsake your powers and become a mere mortal. The choice is yours my son, so choose wisely." _

_Clark stood frozen, stunned into silence by Jor-El's words. Here he was presented with what he most wanted in the world – to be normal. Or he had the choice to potentially save all mankind. Why was his life never fair? He wanted to be normal, he wanted to be like everyone else, free. He wouldn't have to lie anymore; he wouldn't be different. He and Lana could actually…._

_But could he be that selfish?_

_Clark clenched his hands into fists. Could he really choose himself? And would being normal really solve all of his problems? Or was that just wishful thinking? He'd just said that no one else could've stopped the Kryptonians. Could he really walk away from that?_

_Clark leaned against a pillar and slowly sank down to the floor. He needed to think._

_Destiny._

_Over the years he'd grown to hate that word. He'd wanted to live his own life, make his own choices, and learn from his mistakes. He'd wanted what everyone else had - the option to become whatever they wanted._

_The option._

_Nothing more. And now he did. He had a choice and he needed to make it. He could control his own destiny and he'd have to live with the consequences of his decision. It wasn't so simple._

_"Why are you doing this?" He asked quietly. "You've never given me a choice before, you've always done what you wanted with my life. Why now?"_

_"I have tried to teach you what you needed to know, to become the man this planet needs." Jor-el responded. "Everything I have done has taught you something invaluable. But I cannot force you to take on the responsibility of this world. I could try and I would fail. This must be something you choose to do and you must do it with all of your power."_

_Clark stared at the solid walls of ice around him. 'A task you must accept fully, or not at all.' The echo of Jor-El's earlier words resounded loudly in his head._

_"You wanted me to leave my family - my home - behind." He reminded Jor-El. "I killed my mom's baby trying to defy you and ended up leaving anyway. I was in Metropolis for months before you let my dad come get me." His jaw clenched at the memory. "What exactly did I learn from that?" He spat out angrily._

_"You spent time in Metropolis, relying on your powers to survive. You used them liberally and broke the laws of this planet every day. You did as you pleased and let the idea of being unstoppable consume you." Jor-El recounted calmly. "But if you remember that time, do you wish to return to that way of life?"_

_"Of course not." Clark answered indignantly._

_"Then my task was successful." Jor-El told him. "You will never use your powers for unfair or unjust purposes. You will never use them to exploit the people of this planet. As your powers grow, you will not let it consume you and be tempted to think yourself a God. You learned that from time. You learned to be good."_

_Clark sat in shock at the revelation. "That's what that was about?" he sputtered. "I was already 'good'. I already knew right from wrong and would never use my powers for evil!"_

_"And yet you did during that time." Jor-el reminded him. "Despite your morals and your beliefs, you still lived as you pleased."_

_"I was on Red Kryptonite." Clark argued desperately. "I wasn't myself."_

_"You were wearing a ring Kal-El. The option to take it of was never absent."_

_Clark blanched and closed his eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but Jor-El was right. "There was no other way that you could think of to teach me that?" He asked bitterly._

_"You were simply told to leave your home. The events that transpired were set in motion when you chose not to listen."_

_Clark swallowed. "I have morals and I had them then too. You didn't need to do that."_

_"And yet your actions proved otherwise." Jor-El countered._

_Clark balled his fist. He couldn't argue with Jor-El, not about this. He'd proven Jor-El right. And the reason behind Jor-El's insistence that he collect the three stones was also clear. He could've prevented a meteor shower if he had listened._

_Damn._

_"My son." Jor-el said. "I understand that you are confused and bitter. I know that though my intentions were good, my methods left a lot to be desired. Because of that I do not have your trust, nor your respect, nor your love. For that I am sorry. And for that reason I am giving you this choice - the choice to choose your own path and to make your own destiny. Once your decision has been made I will no longer interfere. I will guide you should you ask me for help, but you have my word; your life is your own."_

_Clark was overwhelmed: he felt his lip twitch and bit down on it. He was _not_ going to cry. But he couldn't do this anymore - he could no longer hide. It was time to stand up and face the world. He would have to put his anger and resentment and even his hate aside. He didn't know what had brought on this change in Jor-El, but he could recognize a peace offering when it was presented. They had both made a lot of wrong choices and other people had paid the price. It wasn't fair and it wasn't going to happen again. He would take responsibility for what he did from now on. He'd become a man worthy to protect this planet._

_He slowly got up and walked to stand in front of the console._

_"I've made my choice." He said._

_Squaring his shoulders, there was no doubt in his mind and no regret in his eyes._

_"I want to keep my powers. No more running."_

* * *

Clark Kent was facing a dilemma. He had three options at the moment. The first was to return to the farm, the second was to run to the Fortress and the third was to fly. Why was he faced with these choices? Because in his haste to get to the caves, he'd forgotten to take the key that activated the portal with him. And then he'd been hit with another memory: in this world, Clark no longer used the caves – he flew.

Not happening.

Not that Clark couldn't fly, he'd discovered that power almost two years ago and had perfected it since then. It was one thing however, to fly in circles 25 feet above the ground and something completely different to fly at several thousand feet to the Arctic.

Running it was.

Clark reached the Fortress a few minutes later and slowly walked inside. When he'd woken up in this world he hadn't actually taken the time to think things through. His first instinct had been to return to the farm and see if he'd been successful. Now he found himself once again in the Fortress and he couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy. He was going to have to talk to Jor-El and he'd have to stay calm. This wasn't the same Jor-El he knew, the one who had made him face such difficult moments. But the essence of the man who had long ago sent his only son into space to protect him. If he was going to be living in this world, he'd have to accept that here, Jor-El was one of the good guys.

Clark slowly released a breath. _Here goes nothing._

"Jor-El." He called out.

Behind him the console lit up and startled Clark whirled around, trying to find the source.

"My Son."

Clark turned back around and nearly took a step back. Not ten feet away from him stood his biological father. And he was smiling. Clark blinked slowly at the sight in front of him but it remained the same. Jor-El was still looking at him with a pleasant expression on his face, his hands clasped comfortably behind his back. It was eerie.

"I need to know if I'm done." Clark finally stuttered.

Jor-El regarded him thoughtfully. "Done?" he questioned.

"With my journey." Clark clarified. "I want to know if I've seen everything I've needed to."

Jor-El frowned at him. "Your journey is your own Kal-El." He answered.

"So, it's up to me to decide when to stop?" Clark asked skeptically.

Jor-El's frown deepened as he looked at him intently. "You wished to see the happenings of this world for yourself, so as to figure out the most efficient way to help this planet." He told him. "Suffering cannot simply be known about, it must be witnessed and lived. Only then can it be understood. Only then can one truly fight an enemy, when one has seen its face and the destruction it leaves in its path."

Clark stood in silence at Jor-El's words and nodded slowly.

"I wanted to see the true face of the world." He whispered.

Jor-El watched him as he slid down a pillar to sit on the floor and rested his head on his knees. He slowly rubbed his temples and tried not to be overwhelmed; but he was. He hadn't thought that his life would become so much different. But he'd only been here for a few hours and the changes were glaring. Hearing Jor-El's words he'd felt a sense of recognition and empathy. He'd had a similar conversation with Jor-El before, several in fact. Hours of discussing suffering and pain; trying to figure out how he could help, how much he was allowed to interfere with human history. He'd finally decided that it was no use debating about the nature of evil, but for him to truly understand he'd have to see it for himself.

Clark closed his eyes. How was he supposed to live up to this guy? To the man he'd become in this world?

"Are you alright Kal-El?"

Clark looked up to find Jor-El looking at him with concern and he debated for a moment about his answer.

"Not really." He finally answered. "I just need some time to think."

Jor-El nodded. "Then I will leave you be." He said. "Be well, my son." With that the Hologram lit up and disappeared and Clark found himself alone once again. He sighed and leaned back, knocking the back of his head against the pillar a few times in frustration until he came to a decision.  
He had screwed up his life once before, and he wasn't going to do that again. But for him to do any good in this world, he'd have to become the man that he was, that he could be. And that meant that he'd have to know what had made this Clark Kent so much better then him. He'd have to live through the memories of this world until he knew everything. Once he did, he'd be able to change, and he'd become the man this world had apparently created.

_Piece of cake._

* * *

Clark walked up the dirt drive to the farm lost in thought. He'd spent over an hour at the Fortress, first trying to figure out how to work the memories and then living through them. It seemed that whenever he concentrated on a subject that was different in this world then in his own, he'd relive the memory. But the longer he was here, the more things he simply knew. Over the course of fifteen minutes he'd relived the two years he'd spent traveling the world. He was still a wreck. The things he'd seen, the suffering, the loss and the unfairness of it all had left him emotionally drained. It seemed that no matter how perfect a world it looked like to him, inevitably, somewhere there was someone suffering.

He had seen a lot of things himself in the six years he'd been away in his own world, but nothing like he'd witnessed here. In this world, he'd deliberately set out to find the places that needed a hero the most and had done all he could. But it wasn't enough – he hadn't been enough. But he'd had a plan; an idea to help people and Clark was determined to do it. This was his home now, his world. He wasn't anywhere near the man that this Clark had been, but he could be. He would be. He may not of made the same choices or lived the exact same life, but he was going to follow through on his counterpart's idea.

Clark nodded to himself with determination. It would take him a while to adjust to this world and keep the memories straight, but he would get it right eventually. The most important thing was not letting his family notice while he made the transition. He didn't know how well he'd be able to pull it off, especially since he still felt a bit off. He squared his shoulders as he entered the front yard. _Suck it up Kent_. He couldn't let the things he'd seen in his memories affect him, if he was going to go through with this – he was going to see things that were a lot worse.

Clark paused as he was about the climb the porch steps. He could hear the faint sound of a consistent ticking. It was more of a beat really, a repeating rhythm. Kind of like a heartbeat…

Clark hurried his way up the steps and entered the living room. Once inside, the door silently fell closed from his limp grasp as he stared at her.

_Lois._

She was curled up on the couch, a laptop resting on her legs and files and papers strewn all around her on the coffee table and couch. Her hair was a dark auburn brown and pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a simple combination of a dark blue blouse and black pants. She sat leaning back against the armrest, intently scanning the paper in her hand. She circled something and grabbed another file to double check before typing it on her laptop.

Clark blinked away the moisture that had filled his eyes and tried to swallow as his throat constricted. There she was, alive and grown up. These were things he'd never been able to see her be. He knew his parents and Chloe were in the kitchen, but his legs moved of their own accord, bringing him closer to the couch. He drank in the sight of her, trying to commit it to memory and he suddenly realized that it was her heartbeat that he was hearing.

As if feeling his eyes on her she suddenly looked up and caught his gaze. Her hazel eyes were locked with his blue eyes for a moment before her face broke out into a smile. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful.

"Clark!" she exclaimed, quickly putting her laptop on the table and getting up to meet him.

He shakily walked towards her and opened his arms. She stepped into his embrace happily, hugging him tightly. He wound his arms around her and pulled her body flush against his, burying his head into her hair. He held her tightly and tried not to crush her as his emotions ran wild. He moved his head so she wouldn't see his tears and let her presence envelop him.

"I missed you so much." He whispered brokenly.

Lois smiled quietly into his chest. "I missed you too Smallville." She admitted. She stepped back and gave him a once over. "Well," she concluded, "the lack of your moms cooking didn't do you any harm."

Clark chuckled. "Is that a round about way of saying I gained weight?" He asked.

Lois cocked her head and reached out to poke him in the stomach. "A little mushy there don't you think?" she teased. "I mean, I hugged you and it didn't feel like hugging a rock."

Behind them Chloe emitted a laugh. "The abs of steel." She added. She and Lois exchanged grins as she handed her a cup of coffee. Chloe also poked Clark and playfully shook her head. "Gone." She concluded. "You're out of form Clark." She told him disapprovingly.

Clark merely crossed his arms. "I didn't exactly have time to keep in shape while I was traveling through South Africa and the Middle East." He told them.

Lois held up her hands. "Hey I like it." She assured him. "You're like a big teddy bear now."

Clark grimaced at the comparison and tried to look aghast. Chloe nearly keeled over in laughter and Lois' smile only grew. Clark reached out and snatched them, tucking both of them into his sides and hugging them close. They squirmed and tried to move away, but he kept them securely in his arms and they gave up, dissolving into fits of laughter.

*flash*

Martha grinned from behind the camera and shook her head. "There I was thinking things had changed." She lamented to Jonathan.

Jonathan eyes twinkled. "You would think that maturity would come with those extra candles on the birthday cake." He teased.

Lois shook her head. "Nope, things are exactly the way they're supposed to be." She told them.

Clark smiled and silently agreed. Things were finally the way they were meant to be.

**_~ TBC_**

* * *

**_Reviews are happy thoughts, shared with me_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** My biggest thanks go to my two lovely beta's, who helped me immensely with this story and put up with me.  
And thanks to you guys for reading! I'd like to hear what you think, so by all means, review away!

**

* * *

**

_******~Chapter seven~**_

**~October 2011~**

_Dear Clark,_

_How are you doing? We heard about the landslide, don't blame yourself sweetheart – you did what you could. If it hadn't been for you a lot a families would've been destroyed. I know you want to do more, but remember that you can't always save everyone. I finished the suit and your father brought it to the Fortress like you asked, and Jor-El said he'd take care of it. I still don't know if this is such a great idea; someone might recognise you! Either way, your uniform is finished and Jor-El is infusing it right now.  
Also, your father's results came in this morning. His heart is fine, so you don't have to worry about that. The doctor told him he should to take it easy, but you know your father. I'm doing fine as well, so don't worry about us. Take care of yourself honey and be safe._

_Love,  
Mom and Dad  
_

S-S-S-S-S-S

_Dear Clark,_

_I reached number one! Can you believe it? After three weeks on the list, my book actually reached number one on the Best Sellers List. My publisher is thinking of reprinting to keep up with demand.  
How are you doing btw? I heard about the landslide. I am so sorry Clark, but you saved a lot of people. Don't beat yourself up for the ones you couldn't.  
Perry and I finally came to an agreement too. I'm keeping my desk. He said he doesn't want any other papers thinking I'm available. So even though I'm only a freelance journalist for the DP now, he wants me to keep some semblance of normal hours. And he wants me to hand in at least one piece a week. You have to love that man. Jimmy says 'hi' too._

_Take care,  
Chloe  
_

_S-S-S-S-S-S_

_Dear Clark,_

_How are you doing man? Lana and I saw the landslide on TV, it looked brutal. You did everything you could; remember that.  
You probably know your dad's chief-off-staff is leaving. I think I'm going to apply. I handle most of your dad's affairs in Metropolis anyway, and if anyone knows what he wants done it's me. I just have to run it by him; maybe he has someone else mind. Lana wants me to tell you that the Metropolis Art Society is considering hosting some of her work during their annual exhibit. Obviously she's excited. Every chance she gets she's showing me pieces trying to decide which one she's going to send in.  
We're doing fine over here, don't worry about us. You just take care of yourself over there, alright?_

_Sincerely,  
Pete and Lana  
_

S-S-S-S-S-S

_Re: A man, who for the good of many exploits the few, is ultimately not helping the many – but simply himself. The good of the many can never outweigh the suffering of the few.  
~CK_

_A man who has the power to inflict change in society must do so. Despite the difficulty of the transition, it is his duty to help those who do not have the power to do it themselves. If he does not, is he not also guilty of turning a blind eye to the suffering?  
~LL  
_

_S-S-S-S-S-S_

_Dear Clark,_

_Well, I'm not going to ask if you're alright, I know you're not. I am so sorry you had to be in the middle of that landslide, but I'm also glad you were. I know you did all you could. Perry of course was thrilled with your article, not many papers had a correspondent in ground zero. But as a testament to how much your writing has improved – even the Chief was moved. I'm serious. He edited it and it ran in the evening edition. I didn't even have to change anything this time; I printed it the way it was and handed it off. And I'm obligated to remind you that when you're done with your journey, the Daily Planet has first dibs on you. (The actual printed article is in the attachment as always, in case you want to read how it turned out.)  
I'm sure Chloe told you her book reached number one. And she and Perry finally agreed on her status at the Planet. But I'm sad to say the Sullivan/Lane team has officially come to an end. Your Dad's results on his heart came back fine. His blood pressure was a little high though and the doc told him to take it easy. But the man is still our Senator, so we'll see how that goes. Your mom threatened to stop cooking if he didn't start taking it easy, so I think we're in the clear for now. Oh, and the M.A.S. is considering hosting some of Lana's art. And Pete is thinking of going for the CoS position. I swear, he's going to end up succeeding your Dad as Senator some day.  
You take care of yourself Smallville and don't do anything reckless. (I mean it!)_

_Always,  
Lois_

* * *

Chloe eyed him critically and swapped at his hand when he moved to adjust his tie.

"Don't." she warned. "You look fine." She added.

Clark regarded her skeptically. "I look like a dork." He said.

Chloe grinned and shook her head. "No you don't." she assured him. "You just look a little geeky."

"It's the same thing!" Clark protested.

Chloe shrugged. "You want to look different so people won't recognise you right?" she said.

Clark nodded, "Yes I do. But I think it would be easier if I look different when I'm helping people. I mean anyone that knows me, is going to know something's up."

Chloe sighed. "Maybe, but you have been gone for two years. They might not notice."

Clark looked down at the three-piece suit he wore, every single piece clashed with the other. Then there was his hair that had been parted in the middle and styled down. And to top it of, thick black rimmed glasses perched on his nose.

"They'll notice." He told her. "I just want to be me."

Chloe crossed her arms. "You didn't want to disguise your appearance when you're crime fighting as your alter ego." she reminded him. "You can't have it both ways. Either you change your appearance as Clark or you change it as him."

Clark nodded and began removing his suit. "I'll figure something out. Don't worry."

"Okay." Chloe said. "Well, I have to get going to the Planet, I'll see you there alright?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah, thanks for the help Chlo."

Chloe smiled. "No problem. And don't be late." She warned him.

Clark returned the smile and watched as Chloe left her apartment. He slowly sank down on the couch and removed the glasses, placing them on the low coffee table with the rest of Chloe's disguise accessories. He rested his head on his hands and took a breath; she didn't hate him. He'd been here a week and it was still jarring how different this world was. He was pretty sure he'd acquired all the memories of his life here and they were – for the most part – happy. And the ones that weren't had helped shape him into the man he'd become. A man he wasn't. Yet. But he would be. He'd seen his loved ones hurt, disappointed and broken because of him. He would never let that happen again. He'd gotten this second chance and he would not fail.

Resolutely he got up and began sifting through the clothes strewn all around Chloe's living room. Settling on a combo of black pants and a blue dress shirt he quickly changed. Picking up a dark blue tie he walked to the mirror and tied it as best he could. He frowned at his reflection; Chloe was right. He'd have to do something about his appearance if he wanted to keep his identity secret. He moved back to the table and glanced over his possibilities.

Fake moustache? Hair dye when he saved people? Maybe contacts to hide his eye color? Clark's gaze fell on a pair of simple, silver half frame glasses. He picked them up and slid them on, turning to look at his reflection. It didn't look that bad. And they also somewhat hid his blue eyes, which – according to Chloe – were a dead give away. Black hair and blue/green eyes weren't exactly common.  
Clark allowed a smile in satisfaction. It would have to do.

* * *

"No."

"Now hear me out-"

"No."

"It's just for a little while."

"I don't do partners!"

Perry sighed. "You were partnered with Sullivan for years!" He pointed out.

Lois shook her head. "That was different." She told him firmly.

"I just need you to show him the ropes around here." Perry said.

Lois glared at him. "No." she told him. "I am not going to baby-sit some fresh from the press reporter, while there are plenty of stories out there I could be covering."

Perry leaned forward over his desk. "He's not some fresh from the press reporter Lois. He's good and he's got potential. He just needs to learn how to go after the big stories, how to keep an emotional distance, what sells and what doesn't. Who better to teach him then you?"

"I'm no good teaching anyone anything, Perry. You know that. I don't have the patience to hold some kid's hand and spell out what makes a good reporter." Lois argued.

Perry snorted. "Lane, first off, he could probably help you out with _your_ spelling. And secondly he's not some kid. He's a guy I owe a favour."

Lois regarded him with raised eyebrows. "Are you telling me that you want to set me up with this guy, just because you owe him a favour?" she asked.

"Yes." Perry responded. "Don't make me pull out the 'I'm your boss' card."

"Then don't make me pull out the 'I'm the best damn reporter you have' card." Lois retorted.

Perry glowered at her from behind his desk. "This is not how these things go." He told her. "I'm the Editor-in-Chief, and you're the reporter. I give an order and you follow it. There is no debate."

"Of course not Chief. Unless, of course, you give me orders that will potentially have me losing control of my sanity and my fist." Lois answered sweetly.

Perry's response was stopped by a timid knock on the door and a moment later Clark hesitantly poked his head around the corner. "Is this a bad time?" he asked.

Perry got up and waved him in. "No, no, you're right on time. " He said.

Clark entered the office and carefully shut the door. "Hey Lois." He smiled in greeting.

Lois blinked up at him in surprise. "Smallville, what are you doing here?"

Clark glanced between Perry and Lois. "I have an interview with the Daily Planet." He told her. He held up his portfolio as if to offer proof. "Didn't I tell you?"

Lois chuckled. "Yeah, but I didn't think you'd start this soon. You've been gone for two years, I figured you'd want to spend some time with your folks before starting work."

Clark shrugged sheepishly. "Well, I just wanted to get started, you know? And they're going to be in Metropolis this week anyway, for the Award ceremony."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Some down time _is_ allowed Clark." She mumbled. "Do you even have an apartment yet?"

"I'm staying with Chloe until I find something." Clark said.

Perry cleared his throat. "If you two are done gossiping?" He asked. At their chastised expressions he nodded. "Good."

Clark held up the portfolio as he moved to the desk. "I brought my articles Mr. White." He said.

"Ha!" Perry scoffed. "Kent, I don't need to look through your portfolio! I've read all your articles already, remember? That's how they ended up printed in the paper."  
He shook his head. "You're hired." He told him. "Lane here will show you the ropes."

Lois held up a hand. "Wait a minute." She said. "Are you telling me that Clark is my new partner?"

At his nod, she gave frustrated growl. "Why didn't you just say so?" she exclaimed.

Perry grinned. "Good marketing strategy." He told her. "I tell you I partner you with Kent you complain and refuse. But I tell you I partner you with a new reporter, let you complain and _then_ tell you it's Kent, it's not so bad." He smugly leaned back in his chair.

Lois glared at him. "I want a raise." She told him.

Perry smirked. "Why?" he asked.

Lois gritted her teeth. "Because you don't pay me enough for this." She told him.

Grabbing Clark by the arm she pulled him out of the office, muttering darkly under her breath.

"And don't call me 'Mr. White', Kent!" Perry called as the door fell shut behind them.

Lois deftly wove her way through the bustling newsroom until she reached her desk and sat down on the edge. She watched him with a critical eye as he approached her, bumping into several people along the way. She shook her head when he was finally standing next to her.

"Hopeless." She sighed, as she reached over to adjust his tie. "Nothing personal Clark." She told him.

Clark nodded. "I know. You like to work alone."

Lois bristled. "He's punishing me, that's what he's doing."

Clark smiled at her indignant expression. "Do I want to know what you did?" he asked.

Lois glanced at him and chuckled and silently shook her head. She regarded him critically. "What with the glasses?" she asked.

Clark self-consciously adjusted his glasses and shrugged sheepishly. "Mandatory physical to all new employees." He explained. "Apparently my eyes aren't as good as I thought."

Lois grinned. "All that late night reading finally caught up to you huh?" she smirked.

Clark snorted. "Says the woman who has a bookcase spanning her entire wall."

Lois inclined her head in acknowledgment. "Anyway." She continued. "You know this place well enough right?"

At his affirmative nod she indicated the two desks facing each other. "I work here of course, so I guess you'll be sitting across from me for a while." She pointed to a desk a few feet away. "Chloe's workstation. She should be around here somewhere."

Clark nodded and glanced around trying to locate her. When he finally found her he felt a blush creeping up his face.

"Lois, I take it Chloe and Jimmy are back together?" He asked.

Lois glanced at him as she sat down. "Last I heard he was still in the doghouse." She said.

Clark nodded and sat down behind his desk, turning on his computer.

"Hey guys."

Chloe walked up to them, and handed Clark an envelope. "Computer Username, password, company email, press card and office key card." She told him. "Welcome to the Daily Planet."

Clark smiled. "Thanks Chloe."

Lois coughed. "So Chloe, how are you and Jimmy doing?"

Chloe turned a blank look to Lois. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Lois raised her eyebrows and subtlety rubbed her lip. Chloe's eyes widened and she shot a look at Clark. Grinning, he could only nod. "Oh my God." She mumbled.

Lois laughed and reached for her purse as Clark gave her a tissue. Finding her lip gloss and a mirror she handed them to her. "Here you go cuz." She told her.

"I'm going to kill him." Chloe muttered. She shook her head as she quickly reapplied the lip gloss. "So what did Perry say?" she asked.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Chloe, meet my new partner." She said as she pointed to Clark.

Chloe's mouth fell open. "Are you serious? He actually went through with it and gave you a partner?"

Lois bristled. "He's punishing me." she muttered.

Chloe nodded. "Yup." She agreed. She patted Clark on the shoulder. "He's probably hoping Clark can keep you out of trouble."

Lois snorted. "Yeah, I guess he didn't pay much attention to those stories about us in Smallville."

Clark frowned. "What about Smallville?" he asked. "You mean how you guys were always getting into trouble?'"

Lois grinned. "No, how you were always with us when we got into trouble."

"Yeah, I was always the one getting you guys out of it." He protested.

"Hey, I got us out of a fare share of jams." Lois argued.

"You guys." Chloe interrupted. "That was years ago. Can we please not argue over who saved whose butt more?"

"You got us into those messes in the first place!" They both exclaimed.

Chloe winced. "Not all of them!"

"Most of them." Clark laughed.

Chloe crossed her arms. "I'm not the one who's on probation and has a partner." She said.

Lois glared at her. "Thanks Chlo." She told her. "Of course nothing would have happened if you had been there, instead of arguing with your boyfriend."

Chloe grimaced apologetically. "I've said I was sorry."

Clark glanced between them. "Okay, I do want to know." He said. "What happened?"

Lois shrugged as she began sifting through the notes littered a top her desk. "I was working on a story and I was going to check out a lead. So I asked Chloe to go with me for backup. Instead she and Jimmy had a huge fight about something or other and she didn't show. And I almost got shot."

She said it so casually that Clark had to take a moment to process her words. "You almost got shot?"

Lois sighed. "I've already gotten the lecture from Perry, not to mention your parents." She told him.

Clark shook his head. "Is this the big fight that happened a few weeks ago?" he asked Chloe.

Chloe nodded and he ran a hand through his hair. "So you tell me about the fight with your boyfriend, but everyone forgets to mention that Lois almost got _shot_?"

Lois snorted. "I keep telling her to just marry the man already. It's a bad, _bad_ thing when she and Jimmy break up - every time they do, I nearly get killed."

Clark grinned at Chloe's mortified expression. "That's only because when they have fight, Chloe's not there to back you up." He rationalised.

"Problem solved." Chloe said. "You've got Clark as your partner now."

Lois leaned back in her chair and stared at her cousin. "Chloe." She told her calmly. "Terrible things happen when you two aren't together. _People get shot._"

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her. "Are you quoting that from something?" she asked.

"Newtonian Physics of Ever After." Lois admitted.

Chloe nodded and got up. "I'll let you guys get started." She told them stiffly and walked to her desk.

Lois smiled to herself and sat straighter in her chair. She caught sight of his face and paused. "What's with the grin Smallville?" she asked. "You could give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money."

Clark's smile only grew. "I've really missed you guys, that's all."

_**~TBC**_

* * *

__

**Authors Note:**

So, this chapter doesn't actually start the flashback trend, but I'd ike to adress it now.  
The story takes place in 2012. Every chapter from here on end, will start with a flashback.  
Clark know remembers the past 6 years.. reading the flashbacks, you'll get the chance to see the life he lived.  
Yes, they mean something and yes they're important.

Reviews are happy thoughts, shared with me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Hey guys... so, as sort of a pre-emptive strike, I'm uploading this a day early in the perhaps vain hope nothing will go wrong.  
I seem to have some trouble when it comes to uploading... When that happens I suggest you check my profile, I tend to post a note explaining what's going on and my progress at fixing it.

This is chapter 8 and yes, there's just the single update this week. I think the chapter is long enough to stand on its own. If there are questions ask away! New chapter will be up next week!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter Eight~**

_**Part 1**_

_**~2009~**_

_Clark tilted his head as he curiously watched Lois bang her head on the table a few times._

_"Does that actually work?" He asked._

_Lois dragged her head up from the table top and blinked wearily at him. "Do you have coffee?" She asked. "Or chocolate? Because if not – don't talk to me."_

_Her forehead connected with the table with a resounding 'thud' and Clark winced. "Bad day?" he asked sympathetically._

_Lois groaned in response._

_Clark moved to the kitchen and filled a pot with some water. He put it on the stove and began sifting through her cabinets, taking out the ingredients he needed. A few minutes later he put down a steaming mug of hot chocolate next to her._

_Lois slowly raised her head, an angry red mark marring her forehead. She stared at the cup and sighed. "You made me cocoa." She stated. "God am I that much of a mess? You had to resort to hot cocoa?"_

_Clark chuckled. "I used whipped cream." He pointed out. "Not marshmallows."_

_Lois raised her mug and took a sip. "Marshmallows are only for the really bad stuff." She agreed._

_Clark regarded her carefully. "And this isn't really bad, right?" He asked._

_Lois stared at him over the rim of her mug. "Why would you think that?" she asked._

_Clark shrugged. "No reason. Except you're in your apartment banging your head on the table, with your laptop screensaver going on strike, instead of in Smallville having dinner with us like you usually do."_

_Lois blanched and she turned to look at the clock. "Crap." She breathed. "It's eight thirty." She realised. "It's eight thirty! You should have called!"  
At his pointed look she blanched even more. "I turned off my cell phone." She remembered._

_"Dad's not too happy about that." Clark informed her._

_Lois groaned and once again dropped her head to the table. "I can't believe I forgot it was Thursday." She mumbled. "Damn him!"_

_Clark leaned forward. "Who?"_

_"Perry!" Lois exploded. "He's making me rewrite my article. He said it lacked feeling." she spat out bitterly._

_Clarks eyebrows rose. "Perry? As in Perry White, the newly christened Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Planet? The first man to publicly stand up to a Luthor? Your hero? That Perry?"_

_Lois snorted. "Hero? The man's a menace! He's been back a month and he's already criticising my work." She pushed her chair back and started pacing the short length of her dining room kitchen._

_"Apparently my work is too impersonal." She spat out angrily. "There I was thinking that journalists were supposed to give an honest and impartial view to the public. But no! I'm supposed to put more of 'me' into my articles."_

_She wrung her hands. "He said that he's read all of my articles and they're not bad, but they lack style. He wants me to develop my own style of writing, one that's recognisable to anyone that knows my work, no matter where's it's printed or under what name."_

_She whirled on him. "How the Hell am I supposed to do that?" she exclaimed. "I mean I can't exactly write a story about a seven car pile up that caused 4 deaths with the same cheerful levity as the story of the 9 year old chess champion!"_

_Clark raised his hands. "Lois." He said carefully. "Breathe."_

_Lois sagged into her chair and sighed. "I'm screwed." She mumbled._

_Clark got up and shook his head as he crouched down next to her. "No you're not." he told her firmly. "Perry wouldn't bother if he didn't think you had potential. Now, what have you got so far?"_

_Lois tapped the 'space' bar and waited for her screen to power up. "Brutal honesty with a dash of sarcasm and hint of cynicism and philosophy." She said._

_Clark grinned. "Sounds like you." He agreed._

_Lois turned incredulous eyes to him. "You're kidding right? I can't send this in! It's not appropriate."_

_Clark moved the mouse as he began reading through her article. "It's honest." He argued. "And it's completely you. That's what Perry wants right? More of 'you' in your articles?"_

_Lois shook her head. "This is the Daily Planet were talking about." She reminded him. "People read it for the facts: the unbiased information they get."_

_"Lois, you are nothing if not honest to a fault." Clark told her. "You used to write like this, but you just never let anyone read it. And those articles were your best work and you know it." He hesitated for a moment. "Maybe, you're just afraid to show this part of yourself to the world, because it's too personal." He told her gently._

_"But Lois this article is arguably the best you've ever written and Perry would love it. The readers would love it because there are no half-truths, no politically correct statements, no bending of facts. You wrote things the way they are and no one can fault you for that."_

_Lois swallowed and turned back the screen. She blindly reached for her mug and took sip, trying to stall. Then she grimaced and made a face as she swallowed. "It's cold." She sighed. "He even manages to ruin hot chocolate for me." she complained._

_Clark chuckled and took her hand. "Lois." He pressed._

_Lois sighed once more and reached over for the mouse. "Screw it." She mumbled as she sent the email._

_She turned to him and smiled softly. "Thanks." She told him._

_Clark grinned. "You're welcome." He told her._

* * *

Clark sighed as he stared at the blinking cursor on his screen. He was glad for this moment. This moment of peace: the chance to regroup. He hadn't thought it would be this hard.

His week at the farm he'd done three things. The first was reading every article he'd ever written in this time; trying to familiarise himself with the style in which he wrote. It was different from the way he was used to writing – the writing was much more positive and light. It was the writing of someone who hadn't been broken by life.

The second had been to master the art of flying; he needed to be comfortable doing it if he wanted to go through with the plan.

The third thing he'd unfortunately managed to do, had been to make his parents suspicious.  
It seemed that even though he now knew everything of this life and had all the knowledge he needed - he didn't have the wisdom or the attitude that came with actually having lived it. And he couldn't fake that with his parents. With his mother's maternal instincts and his fathers sixth sense about anything concerning his family, he'd had them wondering and worried within a matter of days. They knew something was off and he couldn't seem to convince them otherwise. He'd hoped that being gone for two years would give him a bit of advantage and they'd cut his behaviour some slack – no such luck. He'd finally escaped to Metropolis, hoping that some distance and some time might make all this a bit easier.

_No. Such. Luck._

What had taken his parents a week had taken Lois a day. The puzzled looks and frowns she threw his way were proof of that. His escape to Metropolis has been just that; an escape. Not just away from his parents, but also to her. He'd missed her. After six years of her being dead, he'd thought knowing she was alive would make it easier. Instead it only served to make him anxious. He needed to know she was okay, that she was really alive. He needed to be close to her and see her, preferably at all times.  
He never dreamed that Perry would partner them up and what he'd initially thought to be a blessing was rapidly turning into a curse. The banter they'd always shared was strained. He couldn't seem to grasp the jokes fast enough and at best he gave a belated reply to her comments. After six years of Lois being nothing but a feeling and an occasional voice in his head, he was a bit rusty. And Lois was noticing.

Clark tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for his article to finish printing. Perry had given him a relatively simple assignment: write a piece about the suggested termination of the Metropolis Youth Shelter. He'd reread his article eight times, reworded it, added things, taken things out and gotten generally frustrated. But now came the real test. He'd have to hand in his article to Perry and Lois. They'd been reading his work for years. He'd started sending in stories almost immediately after he'd left to travel the world. They'd seen his style change and improve. They could recognise it out of any paper, written under any name.

Clark sighed again as he sat down heavily in his chair, looking over his article. He truly hoped it was close enough to his usual way of writing for them not to notice. He _really_ hoped so. He glanced toward the closed door of Perry's office and grimaced. He should probably turn it in; worrying about it wasn't going to change anything. But Lois was in there. No way was he handing in his article with her there. They were bound to read it over and if they had a chance to talk about how 'off' his writing seemed, he'd be in trouble. It was one thing for them to read it and wonder about it separately. Why tempt fate by giving them the perfect opportunity to discuss it?

Clark ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair and tried to take a calming breath. Just then the door to Perry's office opened and Lois walked out. Clark clamped his eyes shut and tried not to listen, not to pay attention to her. It didn't matter. He knew she was walking toward the coffee machine. He knew she poured a – no, two cups of coffee. He knew she was walking back towards their desks. He knew she was almost -

"So Smallville, how's the assignment coming?"

Clark cracked open an eye and peered up at her. She was standing next to him, right where he'd envisioned her, casually leaning against his desk sipping her coffee.

Clark groaned and dropped his head to the table. It had been like this _all_ day. If she was in the room he knew it. If she was nearing the room, he knew it. And he'd been able to hear her voice clearly in the midst of all the lunch hour chatter. It was as if he could sense her. It was a little freaky. Comforting in a weird way; but freaky none the less. Feeling her presence for six years because her lifeforce lingered with him was one thing, but he had no explanation for being able to sense her so acutely now.

"You'll get the hang of it." Lois said sympathetically.

Clark slowly raised his head to look at her as she innocently offered him a cup. "Coffee?"

Clark smiled and accepted it. "Thanks."

Lois smiled back and sat down on the edge of his desk. "This it?" she asked as she reached for his article.

Clark nodded morosely and she put her coffee down, settling in to read it over.

Chloe dragged her chair over from her desk and plopped down into it. "Hey guys." She said. "I think I need another 'me'." she complained tiredly.

Lois raised her eyebrows. "Jimmy wearing you down?" she asked.

Chloe glared at her. "No." she answered pointedly. "Between the chief and my editor -"

"And Jimmy." Lois interrupted without looking up.

"I barely have enough time to blink." Chloe continued undeterred.

Lois smirked silently.

"So Clark how was your first day?" Chloe asked resolutely, ignoring her.

Clark thought it over for a moment. "Exhausting." He finally answered truthfully.

Chloe nodded. "Don't worry about it." She encouraged him. "You know, I've been meaning to ask. Have you spoken with Lex yet?"

Clark stared at her. "Lex Luthor?" he asked in surprise. "Uhm, no; I haven't."

Lois looked up and regarded him with interest. "You can't just wait till the award ceremony to talk to him." She said slowly.

"Yeah." Chloe jumped in. "He knows you're back. You know, that _he knows_, you're back!"

Clark looked between them in shock. "Lex Luthor?" he repeated. At their confirming nods he slowly shook his head and forced his mouth shut. Now there was one thing he hadn't considered. In all his musings, in all his attempts to take everything into account the one thing he hadn't bargained on was Lex still being his friend. Lex Luthor was one thing he hadn't dwelled on, and one memory he hadn't bothered revisiting. That, it seemed, had been a mistake. Because now, he'd been blindsided and he was once again on the receiving end of Lois' puzzled frown.

"I'll go today." He hastily said. He got up and snatched his article from Lois' hands.

"I'll just hand this in to the chief, and then I'll go and see him." He suggested. He quickly began gathering his things. "You guys are right. No sense in putting it off." He gave a strained smile and began backing towards Perry's office. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said. He turned around and promptly smacked into Cat who was walking by.

"I'm sorry." He apologised and clumsily began picking up his stuff.

Lois winced as she watched him gather his things up, apologising all the while. He finally managed to make it to Perry's office and literally fell through the open door. He kicked it closed and then had to open it again to free his jacket that had gotten caught.

Lois slowly turned to look at Chloe who was staring across the bullpen with the same bewildered expression. "That _was_ Clark, right?" she asked.

Chloe shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

* * *

_**Part 2  
**_

_**~February 2006~**_

_Clark stood quietly and waited. He didn't fidget, he didn't squirm, he didn't even move - he simply waited._

_"You know, I think this makes it a grand total of three times that you've actually waited to be announced as opposed to barging in here." Lex joked sarcastically as he entered the study._

_Clark met Lex's gaze unflinchingly and didn't reply._

_Lex frowned almost imperceptibly. He'd expected a smart retort, the stoniness of his visitor was a surprise. He calmly walked to his desk and sat down. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked._

_Clark walked up to him and once again stared at him with a steady gaze, almost piercing in its intensity._

_Lex refused to show his discomfort at the out of character behaviour that Clark was showing. "Is there a reason you're here?" he asked irritated._

_Clark finally looked away, scoffing silently to himself. "I was trying to see if there's anything left of him." He finally spoke._

_Lex frowned. "Left of who?" he asked impatiently._

_"The man I met 5 years ago." Clark answered. "The man who was struggling with the darkness inside him, who was struggling not to become like his father, or to be labelled by his father's deeds." He gave him an almost pitying look. "I was looking for the man who was trying to be good."_

_Lex bristled. "Get out." He told him in barely contained anger. "I don't intend on sitting here while you throw around unfounded accusations or sprout your sanctimonious speeches and compare me with standards that you yourself don't even live up too. Your failure with Lana is proof of that."_

_Clark shook his head. "Lana and I are friends, Lex. We both realised that it couldn't be more then that, and we accepted it, a well as each other. And believe me, I didn't come here to preach. I just wanted to see if there was anything left of the man I used to call friend. Now I know." He turned and walked away._

_Lex jumped up from his chair, taking long strides to reach Clark. "Who the Hell do you think you are!" He spat out angrily. "You of all people have no right to come here and tell how I should be living my life! Get off of your soapbox and see your own flaws. You accuse me of being evil when you don't have an honest bone in your body."_

_Clark nodded. "I know." He told him steadily. "I know I have no right to tell you anything. And I'm not. I didn't come here to do that. You've chosen your path and it's the wrong one. But it's your choice." He sighed. "I do want you to know that I'm sorry. There was a time when you were trying to be good and if I had stuck by you then, been your friend, maybe you would be. I didn't trust you and I lied to you. I'm sorry for that."_

_Lex stared at him. "What the hell are you going on about?" he asked in disgust._

_Clark scratched his head. "I don't know." He admitted. "I just know that I've made a lot of mistakes in the past. Lana is amongst them, but with you too. I've had to see that and face my own shortcomings. So, you're right, I'm in no position to tell you anything concerning your life and the way you choose to live it."_

_He regarded Lex with the same steady gaze as before. "But Lex, the path you've chosen? It's the wrong one. And if I have to, I will stop you."_

_Lex narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat Clark?" he asked. "Because that sounded like a threat."_

_Clark shook his head. "It's a promise." He answered quietly. "A promise to the man I used to call friend. And it's one I intend to keep."_

_He turned to leave but paused at the double doors of the study. "No man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks." He quoted sadly. "I truly hope that applies to you Lex and that you'll realize what you're becoming before its too late."_

_He turned and left, pulling the door shut behind him._

* * *

Clark slowly turned full circle as he took in his surroundings. The entire top floor of the Luthor Tower in Metropolis served as a penthouse. A very expertly an expensively decorated penthouse. A pent house that served as the Metropolis home of Lex Luthor. And it was on said Luthor that Clark was currently waiting.

After making his escape from Lois and Chloe he'd handed in his article to Perry and bolted out of the Daily Planet building. While dropping his things off at Chloe's, he'd taken a few moments to regroup. Sagging down onto Chloe's couch he'd tried unsuccessfully to wrap his mind around the latest developments in his life. Now that he was actively focussing on the subject, memory after memory invaded his mind.

With every flash of times passed, it became increasingly more obvious that he and Lex weren't friends as he'd initially feared. It seemed that in this world, rather than turn his back on Lex when he'd started showing his darker shades, he'd stood his ground. It had led to an odd sort of sparring, where they would have heavy debates while never actually touching on the actual issue. They spoke in quotes and anecdotes and argued in the third person, but never outright stated the problem.

In a way, it was ignoring the elephant in the room, but it served its purpose. Lex was teetering on the brink of his ever-continuing battle with himself. But he hadn't given in. In the world he'd left behind, Lex had been evil; not even bothering to try and mask his deeds behind supposed good intentions. He was a crime lord of the worst kind; everyone knew it, but no one had the proof or the means to go after him. And those that tried didn't stand a chance.  
Here, his continued relationship with Lex, no matter how abstract, had kept the billionaire from taking the final plunge. His ambitions and desires were the same, but his views on how he should acquire them were different. He hadn't been isolated by everyone he'd thought he could trust and he hadn't been abandoned by the man he'd thought of as his brother. He wasn't exactly invited to the family gatherings, but he wasn't shunned and loathed either. It was a truce; a mutual laying down of the weapons.

And he would somehow have to maintain that truce. Which is what led him here, in the living room of Lex Luthor's penthouse apartment. Nervously fidgeting with his tie as he waited for Lex to finish a phone call. The games were about to begin and he was completely out of his league.

"Clark. You look like you could use a drink."

Clark turned and smiled weakly as Lex effortlessly managed to point out the obvious. "Hey Lex, how are you doing?"

Lex shrugged. "Ah, can't complain." He answered as he entered the livingroom fully.

Clark nodded as Lex went over to the drink cart and prepared himself a drink. He looked pretty much the same. Still dressed in expensive tailored suits and still bald, the years had been good to Lex and the passing of time wasn't really visible.

Lex held up the bottle in invitation and Clark shook his head to decline. "So, how was the trip around the world?" Lex asked as he moved to sit down. "I've read your articles; more then once they've led to some heavy debate in the conferences rooms."

Clark nodded as he too sat down. "Luthor Corp and Lex Corp did some good work over there." He replied. "Thanks for that."

Lex waved his comment away. "Hey, you wrote about it and forced us to pay attention. We're so used to turning a blind eye to what's going on, we let ourselves believe that poverty, suffering, and senseless deaths are a thing of the past." He took a long sip of his drink as he regarded Clark critically. "All we did was invest some money, but thanks to you the issues were raised to the surface. You addressed them, we just tried to lend a hand."

Clark's eyebrows rose. "Since when are you modest?" he asked. "You helped a lot of people, you shouldn't belittle that."

Lex tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Contrary to popular belief I don't do everything for the glory." he said.

Clark considered the man seated across from him. Glory and recognition were things that Lex Luthor had always wanted. To be revered and influential was his goal. No matter how different things were, that was one thing he _could_ be sure about.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." He observed.

Lex shrugged. "Senator Kent's son returns. News travels fast. Not to mention the newest addition to the Daily Planet's writing staff." He chuckled. "As I understand it, you were partnered with Lois Lane."

Clark smiled to himself. "Yeah, but it's only temporary. For six months according to Perry and three if Lois gets her way."

Lex nodded. "I'm looking forward to reading your work." He said.

Clark pushed his glasses up. "I only started working there today." He mumbled.

Lex waved his comment away. "You've been publishing articles there for the past two years." He pointed out.

"Mister Luthor?" A man asked.

Lex sighed as he turned his attention to the man who'd entered the living room. "Yes Phillip?" He asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but a call came in for you sir. They're waiting for you to come and inspect the ballroom." Phillip answered.

Lex ground his teeth. "Thank you Phillip, tell them I'll be right there."

"Yes sir." Phillip nodded and retreated.

Clark quickly got up. "I'm sorry, this was a bad time." He apologised.

Lex shook his head. "They're decorating the ballroom for the award ceremony." He explained. "And as much faith as I have in the design team -" he trailed off.

Clark nodded. "Yeah, no problem. I guess I'll see you here on Friday."

Lex nodded and held out his hand. "It was good to see you again Clark."

Clark nodded and shook his hand. "You too Lex."

Lex motioned for one of his men. "Charles will show you out." He said.

Clark nodded. "Bye Lex."

Lex watched as Clark was led out and moved to his drink cart once again. He poured himself a glass and quickly gulped it down. Leaning against the cart he quickly replayed the last few minutes. Clark hadn't been that… humble and insecure, in years.  
Lex had been keeping tabs on him over the past two years and there had been no indication that he'd been planning to stop his travels. But suddenly he'd come back to Kansas and was now not only working at the Planet but partnered with Lois. It couldn't be a coincidence. And he'd only now come to see him and was acting completely out of character.

"What is your game plan Clark?" he asked quietly.

The last thing he needed was Clark Kent meddling. Lois Lane he could handle but even that had been becoming increasingly difficult. The combination would be hard to beat. He'd have to stay a step ahead of them at all times. Lex poured himself another glass and swivelled the liquid around.

"Your act doesn't fool me Clark." He muttered. "If you think playing dumb is going to make me drop my guard, you are sorely mistaken."

He quickly downed his drink in one swallow. He would succeed. And Clark's return was just an unforeseen variable. It wouldn't affect the outcome. He wouldn't let it. The greater good depended on it.

* * *

Lois crossed her arms. "Never figured you for being cruel, cuz."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she smoothed down her dress. "Don't start." She warned her.

"I'm not the one stringing along my boyfriend." Lois said.

"You don't have a boyfriend." Chloe answered.

"Exactly! I didn't want to string him along, so I broke up with him."

Chloe snorted. "No, you broke up with him because he was falling in love with you."

"And I didn't feel the same way about him. So rather then _string him along_ I ended it before it got too serious."

Chloe sighed loudly as Lana joined them. "Hey girls, what's going on?" she asked cheerfully.

Chloe turned pleading eyes to Lana. "Help me." She begged. "She's badgering me again."

Lana tried to suppress her smile as she glanced at Lois. "What have you been doing?" she asked. "Remember that today is supposed to be a celebration."

Lois held up her hands. "I haven't done anything. I'm here on duty, it's my job to write an article on this thing."

Chloe glared at her. "Liar." She accused. "She's been after me since I got here."

Lois shrugged. "All I'm saying is be fair. The guy is stupid about you. You can't keep doing this to him."

Lana glanced between them for a moment. "Is this about Jimmy?" she asked.

Lois nodded and Chloe groaned. "You know what, Lana's right." She said. "Today is a celebration. We should be having a good time, not badgering our family members."

Lois rolled her eyes. "The ceremony doesn't start for another hour." She pointed out.

"And I didn't come here early just so you could bug me." Chloe answered angrily.

Lana quickly stepped forward. "Okay guys." She interrupted. "This really isn't the time or place to be having this discussion."

"Actually we shouldn't be having this discussion at all considering it's my life." Chloe added.

Lois chuckled. "When has that ever stopped any of us?" she pointed out. "We're friends, and we've been friends for years. And as your friend it's my job to tell you when you're doing something stupid and making a mistake."

Chloe crossed her arms. "You're also my cousin. Family trumps friendship and as my family you're supposed to be on my side." She mumbled.

Lois laughed and took Chloe's arms, gently uncrossing them. "I would be on your side cuz, if you were right. Which you're not."

Chloe glanced at Lana. "Are you on my side?" she asked.

Lana winced. "You're my best friend Chloe, you know that. But if push comes to shove I'd have to take Jimmy's side on this one."

Chloe's face fell. "You'd both take his side?" she whined. "What about the sacred code of sisterhood and girlfriends?"

Lois squeezed her hand. "I'm not taking Jimmy's side. I just can't be on yours when I don't think you're right. If asked I'm pleading the fifth."

Chloe dropped her head and moved to a table to sit down. "Am I really that bad of a person?" she asked them.

Lana glanced at Lois hesitantly. "Of course not Chloe." She assured her. "It's just, Jimmy loves you and sometimes you don't always treat him fairly."

Lois nodded. "The boy is stupid about you Chloe. But you can't keep pushing him away and expect him to keep coming back. It's been like this on and off for years and if you're not sure about the relationship, then let him go."

"But I don't want to let him go!" Chloe protested.

Lois nodded sympathetically. "I know baby, but you don't have a choice. Either you stick with him or you let him go, those are the options. But you keep playing this game with him and he's going to stop trying. There's only so much rejection a guy can take and he's had his share."

"We're not telling you to marry the guy or anything." Lana added. "But you can't keep putting him down. First it was when you were interning at the Planet. Then you needed to focus on finishing school. Then you became a full-fledged reporter. Then you started on your book. Now you're promoting your book and working part-time." She shrugged. "The guy's been waiting for you, for years. He's been patient. Through everything with work, through the break-ups, through you needing time for yourself, through everything he's been there, waiting for you to see him and take notice."

"He's stupid about you Chlo." Lois repeated. "And if you don't feel the same way then let him go, so he can find someone who does."

Chloe bit her lip. "But I do love him." She whispered.

Lois smiled softly. "This isn't about choosing your boyfriend or your career cuz. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be successful. But you need to start splitting it a bit more evenly."

"And to stop picking a fight with him every time he calls you on it." Lana added.

Chloe blushed. "Do I do that?" she asked.

Lana nodded. "A lot." She answered.

Chloe sighed. "I don't mean to." She said.

"I know you don't and so does he." Lana assured her, "But you do have this habit of just dismissing him. You don't really take him seriously."

Lois nodded. "You treat him like he's just a guy with a crush on you, rather then the guy you're in a relationship with. You don't treat him like you see him as your equal, but like he's just a placeholder till something better comes along."

Chloe's mouth fell open in bewilderment. "I can't believe… did he say that?"

Lois nodded. "You hurt him Chloe." She admitted quietly.

Chloe's eyes filled with tears. "I really screwed up didn't I?" She whispered.

Lana slowly rubbed her back. "It's not too late." She told her. "I mean, he should be arriving any minute. Just take it one step at a time."

Lois squeezed her hand reassuringly. "He's not going to walk away unless you tell him to, or if you break him. And as much as you might have hurt him it hasn't come to that. So don't let it."

Chloe nodded as she scrubbed at her eyes. "I won't." she told them. She took a deep breath. "I don't know how I'm going to fix this, but I will."

Lana smiled. "You could start by telling him you're sorry." She offered.

Chloe glanced at her and Lana pointed towards the elevators. Chloe turned and watched as Jimmy exited and turned on his camera, immediately beginning to take pictures. She gave a watery smile and rose from her chair.

"I think that's a good idea." She whispered. She took a deep breath and began to make her way over to him.

Lois smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Operation, 'talk sense into Chloe' succeeded." She said.

Lana shook her head. "We were going to do this tomorrow." She chastised. "What happened?"

"This morning happened." Lois answered. "Clark and I are minding our own business, working on a lead, when Jimmy walks by, looking like a beat puppy." She shook her head.

Lana leaned forward with interest. "How's that working out?" she asked. "You and Clark working together, I mean."

Lois sighed as she looked across the Ballroom where Clark stood talking with his parents and Pete. "I don't know." She said. "I mean, he started on Monday, today's Friday. A full work week and he's still acting funny."

Lana frowned. "How so?" she asked.

Lois shrugged. "I don't know. At first I thought he was just nervous, you know, starting to work at the Planet. I mean he's been sending in stories for the past two years, but he's never actually been a part of the office before. Even before when Chloe and I worked there, he'd only just help out sometimes. Now he's actually working there too, he has to become a member of this pre-existing team. And that, after spending two years on his own, in some of the most remote parts of the world."

She struggled for a moment and sighed. "I thought maybe all that was throwing him off his game but it's more then that. His writing is fine and all. But he's just – different."

* * *

The vibrating of her phone interrupted Lois as she was taking notes and she quickly pulled it out of her purse. She fully intended to reject the call so she could continue watching Jonathan Kent awarding the medals and plaques to several citizens for their good deeds when she caught sight of the caller ID.

She shot Clark an apologetic look and quickly excused herself, grateful that their table was at the side of the room and quickly hurried to a corner.

"Lane." She answered quietly.

"Miss Lane, I have some news for you." Her source answered.

"I'm all ears." She responded.

She could hear the snort even through the phone. "Do you think I'm stupid Lane? As we speak someone could be tracing this call or listening in. We do this in person."

Lois rolled her eyes. "I had my uncle work his mojo. No one but us is taking part in this conversation."

"Your uncle? You're kidding right." Her source taunted.

"Air force Colonel, he knows his stuff." Lois answered. "Now spit it out, what have you heard?"

The line was quiet for a long moment. Then; "Only you Lane. I'm only telling you this because you're good at what you do."

Lois rubbed her forehead. "I'm flattered." She deadpanned. "Now what have you got? Is there a new shipment coming in?"

Her source laughed humourlessly. "Sweetheart forget the weapon shipments, this is bigger then that. There's a supplier and there's a buyer. That's how these things work. I found out it's not that simple. There's a third guy. The anonymous owner of the warehouse? He's not only got a cut in the profits of the sale, word is he's also got a cut in the weapons themselves."

Lois glanced around her. "Why?" she asked.

"What do I have to do everything?" He source complained. "I just told you there's a third guy, he's the big shark in all this. He's using the money to fund something. Don't know how the weapons fit into all that."

Lois frowned. "He's funding something? And he's using money he earned by facilitating the sale of black-market weapons to do it." She bit her lip. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, whatever he's funding it's got to do with research. Don't know into what, and don't know what the weapons have got to do with it either, but I may have a location."

Lois gripped the phone tighter as she tried not to let the grin overtake her face. "You have the location of the research facility?"

"I _may_ have the location." Her source corrected. "I caught wind of something. And either it's tied together or it's a completely random coincidence. But if it is tied together then this thing is only getting stranger."

"Can I have the location?" Lois asked sweetly.

"Depends." Her source said. "Last time I gave you a location you almost got shot."

Lois rolled her eyes. "'Almost' being the operative word there." She answered.

Her source chuckled. "I like you Lane. Don't get killed." He gave her the address and Lois quickly wrote it down, encoding it so every letter was three down from its place in the alphabet.

"Thanks." She told her source. "But what is it that makes you think this is the place?"

Her source was quiet for a moment. "You'll know it when you see it. Like I said, if this doesn't have anything to do with it, it will be one mighty coincidence. And even then, you'd still have a story, just not the one you were hoping for."

The phone went dead before Lois had a chance to ask him what he meant by that. She closed her phone and quickly made her way back to her seat.

"Hey, what happened?" Clark asked softly when she sat down.

Lois smiled. "We got a lead." She answered. "It's time you participated in your first official recon mission."

Clark looked at her doubtfully. "Recon? Is that reporter talk for 'trespassing and breaking and entering'?" He asked.

Lois grinned; he was catching on.

~_**TBC**_

* * *

_Reviews are happy thoughts, shared with me..._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's note:** _So! Who saw last night's premiere? I did! I was pleasantly surprised... I didn't hate it.  
And who nearly fell out of their chair when there was a Jonathan mention? *raises hand* Yeah, me too.  
And not just a mention, but an actual acknowledgement of the part Clark played in his death... I mean, **unbelievable**.  
It only took four years...

* * *

**~Chapter Nine~**

_**~September 2008~**_

_Lois logged off and reached over to turn off her screen. There were still a handful of people in the Daily Planet newsroom as she quickly gathered up her things. Checking her watch she noted the time, almost nine at night. _'Perfect.'_ She thought, as she locked away the last of her things and reached for her purse. _

_"Lo-is..."_

_Lois froze and winced._ 'Uh oh_.' She spun around, gracing Clark with a brilliant smile._

_"Hey Smallville!" she said._

_He crossed his arms and glared at her from where he stood in front of the double doors, blocking her escape. _'Damn.'

_"I thought you were working on your article?" She continued. "You know, you're the driving force that keeps the Met U paper a float!"_

_Clark's frown deepened and Lois faltered slightly. "What brings you here?" she asked hesitantly._

_Clark's eyes narrowed as he stared her down and Lois shifted uncomfortable before throwing up her hands in defeat. __"Fine!" She grumbled. "Will you please stop with the John Wayne stare? I admit it; I'm still working on the article."_

_Clark shook his head angrily as he stalked towards her. "Are you insane?" He asked. "These are dangerous people Lois!"_

_Lois dismissively waved her hand. "They're a bunch of white collar criminals Clark, and they're committing fraud. If they didn't have half the police force and the IRS on their payroll, they would've been caught already."_

_Clark bristled. "Their fraud runs in the millions, Lois." He reminded her. "They're not just going to stand by and let you destroy all that!"_

_Lois grabbed his arm and pulled him out the newsroom, leading him towards the elevators. "For them to stop me, they would have to know what I'm up to. Which they don't." she said confidently._

_Clark pulled his arm loose and angrily stabbed the 'down' button. "How can you be sure?" he demanded. "You've been investigating this for weeks now, do you really think they haven't caught wind of it yet? You know the threats you've been getting are because of this story."_

_Lois rolled her eyes as she stepped into the elevator, hitting the button for the ground floor. "Clark, there is no indications that the threats have anything to do with this story." She told him impatiently._

_"Of course not! They don't want to get their hands dirty by implicating themselves. But they're the ones behind it and we both know it. You promised to back off."_

_Lois crossed her arms. "If I do they'll just keep on doing it. They have to be stopped! And I won't be just another person that they bullied into keeping quiet."_

_Clark clenched his jaw and counted to ten. "You could just hand over the information you've gathered to Lieutenant Sawyer," He told her. "In fact that's what you said you were going to do."_

_Lois sighed. "And I will, as soon as I have enough for her to actually be able to do something about it. I need solid proof that the bosses are aware of what's going on and are in on the whole thing; otherwise they'll just use that plausible deniability crap."_

_Clark shook his head as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way outside. "They know you're onto them Lois. And they haven't attempted any physical harm, but it's only a matter of time. This isn't safe."_

_Lois bit her lip at his obvious concern._ 'Way to go for the guilt Smallville.' _"It won't be much longer. If I'm right, I should be able to give Sawyer enough within a couple of days. I'm just waiting on a source."_

_Clark placed his hand on her back as he steered her through the parking lot towards her car. "So you weren't planning on doing anything reckless, dangerous and against the law tonight?" He asked._

_Lois ducked her head as she felt her face heat up._ 'Damn.' _"How'd you find out?" she mumbled._

_Clark sighed as they reached her car and watched her search her purse for the keys. "Doesn't matter," He told her firmly. "I'm going with you, or you're not going."_

_Lois opened the door and dropped her bag onto the seat. "I can handle this Clark." She told him. "It's a lot easier for one person to sneak around than two."_

_Clark shook his head. "I don't care about the byline Lois, I care about your safety. And this is not safe. These people are dangerous and you know it."_

_Lois opened her mouth to protest when Clark suddenly raised his hand, silencing her. She watched as he frowned before slowly tipping his head, as if he were listening to something. His face went pale as he reached for her hand._

_"We have to go." He told her._

_Lois looked around quickly, it was quiet and there was no one around as far as she could tell._

_Clark tugged on her hand and quickly moved away, almost running. "Come on," He urged._

_Lois did as he asked, hurrying after him but she couldn't help asking for answers. "What's going on?" she insisted. "Clark what is it?"_

_He didn't answer but stopped suddenly, barely a hundred yards away from her car. He turned around and grabbed her by the waist, spinning them both back around just as her car exploded behind them._

_Lois couldn't help the startled shriek that escaped her as Clark shielded her from the blast. The shockwave was enough to send them to the ground and Clark tucked her head into his shoulder as debris began to rain down on top of them. She was numbly aware that his hand had cradled her head when they'd fallen and that it would probably be scraped raw. He'd had his back to the car when it'd blown up, but even she had felt the heat of the explosion and she could feel him tense every now and then as chunks of debris fell atop of him._

_Her ears were still ringing when he pushed himself up and stared down at her with concern. "Lois; are you okay?"_

_She managed a nod and slowly pushed herself up to stare at the fireball that used to be her car. She thought she might be hearing sirens but she couldn't be sure. The blast had been too loud and she turned wide eyes to Clark._

_He tensed at her look and swallowed uncomfortably, waiting for the inevitable 'how did you know'. Instead Lois all but flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Are you okay?"_

_Clark held her close and nodded. She didn't seem convinced as she quickly ran her hands over his back and then leaned back to scan his face and torso, looking for any injuries. Clark gently caught her trembling hands in his and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "I'm fine." He told her softly._

_Lois shook her head as she slowly got to her feet. "They blew up my car." She whispered numbly. "They blew up my car; and they almost blew you up too."_

_Her eyes darkened and her face hardened as she watched the firemen arrive and begin to unroll the hoses to put out the fire._

_"I am going to kick. their. ass."_

**

* * *

**

The ballroom was full of quiet chatter as the guest mingled and enjoyed the band that Lex had hired. Lois was sitting quietly at her table, scribbling notes when Jonathan joined her.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

Lois smiled at him. "Lex does know how to throw a party doesn't he," she commented.

Jonathan chuckled and took a sip of his drink. Lois eyed his cup and raised an eyebrow at him. He scowled and shook his head. "Ginger ale," he told her. "Martha let me have one glass of wine and that was it."

Lois nodded. "Good." She mumbled.

Jonathan's scowl deepened and Lois smiled sweetly at him. "How's the article coming?" He asked instead. "Figured out your angle yet?"

Lois sighed and glared at her notebook. "I'm working on it." She answered.

Jonathan leaned back in his chair, loosening his tie, "What's the problem?"

Lois mulled for a moment before shooting him an apologetic glance. "This entire event is a smokescreen," she answered truthfully. "The only reason the Governor is doing this is because of the increased violence lately. People are getting restless and worried, so he puts together this thing - this awards ceremony honouring heroes. He's trying to bring attention to the good things going on to get their minds off of the bad."

Jonathan nodded. "Isn't that the point?" he asked.

Lois shook her head. "What he should be doing is working on the violence. We still don't know who's supplying the gangs with the weapons and the police force is overwhelmed." She bit her lip, "Did you know that officer Gonzales died last night?" She asked.

Jonathan shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"She's the second cop to die because of the increased street violence." Lois revealed sadly. "Metropolis has an average of two gang related deaths a year. Gonzalez makes four in three months alone."

"And you think we should be focusing on that, instead of handing out awards for rescuing a two year old from drowning." Jonathan surmised.

"I wasn't talking about you, Mr. Kent." Lois told him.

Jonathan smiled softly. "You were talking about politicians. About the Governor and the Mayor. I'm state Senator; that puts me in that category."

Lois shook her head. "You're not a politician." She told him decisively. "You work in politics. Big difference. But you're not a politician."

Jonathan laughed heartily. "Well, thank you Lois." He grinned. "But that doesn't help you with your article."

Lois sighed. "No it doesn't."

Jonathan nodded. "Heroes come in all shapes and sizes," he reminded her. "That's what we're trying to do here. Remind people that there are still good people in Metropolis and that one person can make a difference. They need hope and maybe this will give a few people that."

Lois nodded slowly, "Can I quote you on that?" she asked, half serious.

Jonathan smiled and patted her shoulder. "Figured out your angle?" He asked after a moment.

Lois nodded pensively, "We need to be reminded of both the sung and unsung heroes of Metropolis. I'll write about all these people and about Gonzales. You don't have to be a cop to be a hero, and you don't have to save a life to make a difference. And then I'm going to bring those guys down."

Jonathan sighed deeply, taking note of the determined expression on her face. "Don't let Martha hear you say that."

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

"Shh."

"This is reckless and dangerous-"

"Shh!"

"This is-" Clark's muttering was cut off by Lois' hand clamping down over his mouth.

"This is going to be the story of a lifetime if you don't get us caught." She hissed.

Clark glared at her as she let him go. "How do you even know your source isn't just sending you on a wild goose chase?" he retorted.

"Because he hasn't yet," she told him. "His information has always been reliable and he said this could be the break in the story I've been waiting for."

She turned away from him without waiting for an answer and continued along the side of the building. For once their destination wasn't an abandoned warehouse in the obscure part of the city, but rather a large building in the industrial area. Even so, Lois had insisted on waiting for the cover of darkness. Taking cover on the other side of the street, they quickly took stock of the building. It was surrounded by a steel fence and there were several security cameras mounted to not only the fence, but the building as well. There didn't seem to be any angle of approach that was out of sight of any of the cameras.

"Someone knew what they were doing when they put those things up." Lois muttered. She rummaged through the bag she'd brought with her (and had made Clark carry) and pulled out night vision binoculars. Leaning against the side of the building she peered at their target.

Clark leaned around her and slowly lowered his glasses, focusing on the building as well. There were a few men standing outside smoking, but other than that, it was quiet. Lois settled herself more comfortably on the ground as she examined all four men and then carefully swept the building, looking for anything suspicious. Then the door opened and another man in a white lab coat stepped out, lighting a cigar. Lois froze as she zoomed in on his face.

"Oh my God." She mumbled. Clark glanced at her, before following her gaze to look at the man.

"What is it?" he asked softly. Lois lowered the binoculars and handed them to him, rummaging through the bag once more.

"That's Professor Claude Mercer," she told him. "He used to work for Star Labs up until two months ago, when he suddenly resigned. No one knows why. He's an engineer and an expert in ancient symbols and numerology."

Triumphantly she pulled a camera out of the bag and quickly set it up. Clark stared at the professional model for a moment. "Lois isn't that Jimmy's camera?" he asked.

Lois nodded as she bit her lip, taking pictures quickly.

Clark glanced back at the building for a moment before looking back at her. "Does he know you have it?" he asked.

Lois snorted quietly. "Yes Clark."

"Are you sure?" Clark asked sceptically. "He let you borrow his camera? His pride and joy? His baby?"

Lois glared at him. "Yes Clark," She repeated through clenched teeth.

Clark held up his hands. "Okay." He relented.

He raised the binoculars again and pretended to be looking, while he scanned the building with his x-ray vision. It looked to be a research facility, a lab of some sorts with computers and various forms of equipment all around. Next to him Lois swore as Claude Mercer went back inside.

"We need to get over there." Lois said as she began to repack the camera. "We need to find out what he's doing here."

Clark used his x-ray vision to follow Mercer through the building. "Does is matter?" he asked, somewhat distracted. "He's just a professor."

Lois stared at him. "Clark have you completely lost your reporters instinct?" she asked incredulously. "This is what my source was talking about. He said I'd know it when I saw it, and Claude Mercer being here is definitely something big."

Clark nodded as he watched Mercer approach a large console of computers and concentrated his vision to see what he was working on. "If you say so Lois," he mumbled.

Lois glared at him. "What are you even looking at?" she asked. "He's gone. You're just staring at the wall."

Clark opened his mouth to retort when he finally saw what Mercer was looking at on the screen and his blood ran cold. He watched in horror as Professor Mercer typed in a series of equations and looked over the readings displayed on the screen.

"Clark?" Lois waved her hand in front of his face. "What are you doing?"

Clark slowly lowered the binoculars and handed them back to Lois. This was bad. Very bad. "We should head back." He said hoarsely.

Lois regarded him with a frown before glancing back at the building. "You saw something didn't you?" she asked quietly.

Clark didn't answer as he picked up the bag and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He mumbled.

Lois didn't protest and let him lead her away from the building. She had questions and she was going to get answers, but now was obviously not the time. They reached her car in silence and got in, heading back towards the city.

Clark sat in the car, a million thoughts running through his head. He didn't know if this was really connected to the weapons, but if it was he knew who was behind it. _Lex Luthor._

It was the only possibility, even if it didn't make any sense. But no one else knew; no one else had that information or the resources to pull all this off. No one knew about the space ship but Lex.

**

* * *

**

Clark shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Lois hadn't asked him a thing on the ride back to Chloe's apartment. She hadn't demanded an explanation from him at any point and they'd simply made the trip in silence. Uncomfortable silence.

And though it appeared that Lois was fine with that, he was becoming increasingly more, _uncomfortable._

He almost wished she'd just ask him already, that way he'd be able to come up with something. Her silence was unnerving and he resisted the urge to sigh; he'd been doing that far too much lately.

"I know you want an explanation." He said.

Lois snorted. "It would be helpful, yeah."

Clark ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to tell you." He finally answered.

Lois crossed her arms from where she was seated on Chloe's couch. "How about why you've been acting so weird since you got back? Not that I'm not glad that you're here, but out of the blue you return to Metropolis and you haven't been acting like yourself. You're all twitchy and nervous, and you can't seem to tie your shoelaces without looking for approval! It's like you're back in High School!" She got up and began pacing the length of the couch.

"It's like you're a completely different person from when you left." She said to herself and froze. Horrified she turned around and stared at him. "Please tell me you're not possessed again or something." She pleaded.

Clark managed a rueful chuckle and shook his head. "I'm just Clark." He assured her.

Lois dropped back down into her seat. "Then what the hell is going on with you?" she asked. "I don't mean to sound whiny or anything, but I want my best friend back! So will you please get your act together? Please?"

Clark hung his head. "I'm sorry." He told her quietly.

Lois groaned. "There you go! What's with all the apologizing? It's like you've been apologizing non-stop since you got back! I thought you got over this? You are not singularly responsible for all the bad things that happen in our lives!"

Clark felt his face heat up. This wasn't working; it was time to lay the cards on the table.  
"It's hard for me to be around you." He told her. "I want to be with you so much, but whenever I am all I feel is guilt."

"Why?" Lois asked.

Clark slowly looked up. _No more hiding._ "Because I've been lying to you. About me, about everything."

Lois frowned. "What are you talking about?" she whispered.

Clark took a deep breath as he said what he needed to. "I was raised as Clark Kent, but my birth name is Kal-El, and I'm from the Planet Krypton."

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Reviews are happy thoughts, shared with me... _


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **_I'd like thank everyone for reading and for reviewing. I hope you guys are liking this story so far.  
A huge thank you to my beta's, as always for their patience and support. ^_^ Thanks ladies!_

_This chapter again references some events from season five and six... I know it's been a while, but I think everything is explained well enough to jog your memory. _

* * *

**~Chapter Ten~**

_**~February 2009~**_

_Clark nervously drummed his fingers on the kitchen table in a thoughtless rhythm. Martha and Jonathan exchanged amused looks over his head as Martha handed out the dessert. It wasn't unusual for Clark to fly home during the week and they usually welcomed his visits. But they both knew that there was more to this particular visit then simply a class having been cancelled. Since he'd arrived at their doorstep late that morning, he'd been all over the place. With Jonathan busy with his senatorial duties and Clark away at college, the Kent's had hired a few young men to help out around the farm. Today, Clark had taken to doing chores as if he still lived there, doing everything with determination._

_Now, forced to sit through dinner, he was unable to hide his nervousness and with nothing to occupy his hands for the moment, he'd taken to drumming. If he didn't stop soon, they were going to need a new table._

_Martha slid back into her seat and fought to suppress her smile. Dinner was over; he'd have to come clean any minute. Across from her, Clark awkwardly cleared his throat and she grinned._

_"I need to talk to you guys about something," Clark mumbled into his bowl._

_Jonathan nodded as he and Martha once again exchanged amused glances. That ice cream and fruit could be so fascinating they'd never known. "What is it son?" Jonathan asked._

_Clark quickly downed a few spoonfuls and took a deep breath, looking up to face his parents._

_"I've given this a lot of thought," He began carefully, "and I want to tell Lois my secret. She's my best friend and after all this time I want her to know the truth about me." He glanced between them hesitantly, trying to gauge their reaction._

_Jonathan deliberately put down his spoon and leaned back in his chair. "And what brought this on?" he asked._

_Clark sat up straighter, facing his father with resolve. "I hate lying to her." he said simply. "Pete knows, Chloe knows, and now Lana knows too. It just dawned on me that Lois is the only person that doesn't know, and it's not right. She's my best friend and she's practically family; you guys love her!"_

_Jonathan nodded at that. "Yet you've never told anyone else." He pointed out._

_Clark glanced at his mother for help, but she simple gazed back at him expectantly and he ploughed on. "Lois isn't like anyone else." He said. "She's known us for years, she's lived here and she's always been there for us. After the second meteor shower destroyed half the farm, when we fixed the attic and made part of it a guestroom, we all knew it was just an excuse to give her her own room here!"_

_Martha chuckled. "She certainly did." She agreed._

_It may officially be the guestroom, but Lois had made her domain since they'd first shown it to her. It was her first real room, in her first real home, in a long time. And one they'd been happy to be able to offer her._

_Clark sighed. "She has to have her suspicions at this point and yet she's never asked me for an explanation. Not once. She's never wanted answers, or put me on the spot. And there have been plenty of times when she could have. She doesn't."_

_Martha frowned slightly. "So you're telling her because you think she already knows anyway?" she asked._

_Clark shook his head vehemently. "No of course not, it's not like that. I think Lois knows I have a secret and that she just doesn't care," he couldn't help being a bit frustrated about that. Chloe and Lana at one point had hounded him about his secrets and tried everything to get him to tell them. And he was sure that Lois knew he had a secret, and he was pretty sure that she had some suspicion about his powers – she just didn't care._

_Jonathan chuckled softly and Clark felt his face heat up. "Anyway," he continued. "I'm not lying to her exactly, because she never asks me anything, but I am keeping a huge part of myself from her. It's lying by omission. And I don't want to do that anymore."_

_He looked between his parents desperately. "I trust Lois," he told them. "and I know I can trust her with the truth. I don't want to have to tell her when she catches me using my powers or something. She doesn't know the truth and yet she's the person I'm most comfortable around. I'm just Clark to her." He shrugged. "I'm not pretending when I'm around her, I can just be myself. After all this time I just want to be honest with her."_

_Martha and Jonathan exchanged a long look before Jonathan turned back to Clark. "Okay." He said._

_"Now I know you- wait; what?" Clark stuttered._

_Jonathan grinned. "Okay." He repeated._

_Clark blinked and shook his head. "You guys are okay with me telling Lois?"_

_Martha smiled and reached for his hand. "We've been thinking about it too. But ultimately it was your decision. But we agree, it's long overdue for her to know."_

_Clark's face broke out into smile and he got up to hug his mom. "Thank you."_

_Martha smiled. "Do you know when you're going to tell her?" she asked._

_Clark nodded as he resumed his seat. "As soon as I figure out how."_

_Jonathan's eyebrows rose. "Son?" he asked._

_Clark sheepishly ducked his head. "I want to tell her as soon as possible, but I need to figure out how first. I can't just say 'Hey Lois how's your article coming? By the way I'm actually from another planet!'" He shook his head. "I need to think of something first and then I'll tell her. I don't want to just spring it on her."_

_Martha nodded. "But now you've made the decision," she said. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."_

_Clark nodded. "Yeah, I hope so."_

**

* * *

**

_Clark took a deep breath as he said what he needed to. "I was raised as Clark Kent, but my birth name is Kal-El and I'm from the Planet Krypton."_

Clark stared at Lois, trying to figure out what she was thinking. She hadn't said a word during his revelation. He'd made it through Krypton, the meteor showers and his powers and she hadn't said a single thing. Now she was simply standing in front of the doors leading out to the balcony, staring outside. He could see her reflection from where he was sitting, but her face didn't reveal what she was thinking.

Clark had never wanted to be connected to her more then he did at this moment. Six years of Lois being a part of him. Six years of sensing her presence, six years of hearing her voice, knowing her feelings. Gone. Instead, he had the real thing, not just her lingering spirit. But unlike with his Lois, Clark had never felt more detached from her than he did now.

"Please say something," he whispered.

Lois slowly turned around to look at him. "I knew," she answered, her voice equally soft. "Obviously not about your whole alien heritage," she chuckled humourlessly, "but somehow I knew, that you were different – special. You had to be for everyone to cover for you." She slowly rubbed her temple. "I just- why now? Why did you decide to tell me now? What was so bad at that building that you couldn't tell me, without explaining all of this first."

Clark empathically shook his head. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time. I just didn't know how, but I _had_ decided to tell you." He assured her. "But I kept putting it off. I wanted to find the right moment, or at the very least not a wrong moment. When I finally realised that there was never going to be a perfect moment, too much stuff was going on. And then I was leaving and I didn't want to tell you and run."

Lois snorted. "So you decided not to tell me at all." She concluded.

Clark's heart sank. "You're angry."

Lois slowly sat down on the armrest of the couch. "Not angry," she admitted, "just confused. You're actually from another planet. You have superhuman abilities. Everyone I care about knew." She sighed. "_I knew._ I just didn't see it."

Clark hesitated, reaching out to take her hand. "I've been hiding all my life. I just wanted to be like everyone else. It took me a long time to see that it was okay to be different and to accept who I was and embrace it. I understand if you need some time."

Lois sighed. "I need a drink," she mumbled. "I'll be fine with this as soon as I've had a drink."

Clark shook his head. "Lois," he admonished.

Lois grinned. "I don't care that you're not from earth Clark. I've known you were weird since the first time we met." She teased. "And I can even understand you not telling me sooner, this is one hell of a secret to keep."

Clark broke out into a relieved smile, "Thank you."

"It's just a little weird. Out of all the possibilities, all the things you might be hiding, I can honestly say that this never crossed my mind. I just thought that if you had powers they came from the meteors."

Clark nodded. "Instead I came with the meteor shower," he added. "I understand."

"I wish I would've known about your powers sooner though," Lois mused.

At Clark's confused look she added. "X-ray vision _and_ superhearing? Do you know how much time I could've saved on my stories?"

Clark's mouth fell open. "Lois! I can't use my powers to spy on people!"

Lois laughed at him and her smile was infectious.

"You're really okay with this?" he asked again.

Lois smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You're still the same guy, powers or no powers. It doesn't change or define who you are - not for me. You're still the same guy that I found stark naked in a cornfield. That guy who let me hijack his room, and the guy who became my best friend. You're still Clark Kent and that is good enough for me."

Clark's blushed. "Did you have to mention the naked in the cornfield part?" he complained with a smile.

"But," Lois interjected, "I would still like to know what had you so spooked inside that building."

Clark groaned. "Can I ask you to let this one go?" he asked. "To forget that lead?"

Lois frowned. "You could and I could lie, but that wouldn't get us anywhere."

Clark sighed. "I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with the weapons Lois. I mean, how could a scientist be involved with illegal weapons sale?"

"I don't know," Lois answered. "But I'm going to find out."

Clark tried to glare at her, but Lois didn't even flinch. "Please?" he asked.

Lois searched his eyes for a moment, "What did you see in that building?" she asked. "What is so bad that you don't want me to get into it?"

Clark got up and paced the floor. "It doesn't have anything to do with the weapons Lois – it can't."

"Why not?" Lois asked.

"Because if this is somehow tied into the weapons, then Lex Luthor is behind it all."

Lois's mouth fell open, "Run that by me again?"

"Claude Mercer is an expert in ancient symbols and numerology right?" at Lois' nod he continued. "Remember what I just told you about the symbols in the Kawatche caves?"

"Wait, just because he's working on the caves doesn't mean Lex is involved. He's not the only one with an interest in that place." Lois interrupted.

"I know, but he wasn't just working on the caves. He was working on the space ship too, the Black Ship that came down during the second meteor shower. And the only person who has that information is Lex. He had the ship and was trying to analyze it and he was compiling data, trying to crack the technology." Clark explained.

"Clark, Mercer also has a degree in engineering." Lois said thoughtfully.

Clark shrugged. "So?" he asked.

Lois got up and slowly walked up to him, "Don't you see? Clark, Lex _is_ involved in the weapons sales. You said it yourself: he was trying to crack the technology of that space ship. Only now, he's got Mercer trying to recreate it."

Clark's eyes widened as he caught on to where she was going. "You think he's using his take in the weapons to incorporate Kryptonian technology into the weapons?"

Lois nodded in disbelief. "He's trying to make the ultimate weapons with your planets technology." She shook her head mutely. "This… this is… We need to get that ship away from him."

Clark shook his head, "He doesn't have the ship. When I destroyed Brianiac the ship also disintegrated. All he has is the data he compiled while he had it. That's what Mercer was working on."

"Okay, then we have to destroy _that_." Lois asserted.

Clark held up his hands. "Wait, hold on a minute, don't you think we're jumping the gun a little? We have no idea if this is even true. We don't know if Lex is really part of the weapons sales and even if he is, we don't know if he's trying to infuse the guns with Kryptonian technology."

"I think it's a pretty safe bet!" Lois said.

Clark shook his head again, "I though Lex was supposed to be a good guy?" He muttered.

Lois sighed, "I know you'd like to think that Clark. That you want there still to be some good left in him, but you've tried. You've tried your hardest to keep him from the dark side, and I know you want to think you succeeded, but you need to consider that maybe you didn't."

Clark slowly moved back to the couch and sat down as Lois continued.

"You stopped him from becoming a terrible person Clark. But you can't save someone from themselves unless they let you. And Lex may genuinely want to be a good person, but he doesn't know how. And he has a really skewed perception of 'good'." Lois told him gently. "I hope I'm wrong. But we know Lex is working on the space ship, and we have to do something about that, sooner rather then later."

Clark nodded, "I'll go talk to him tomorrow. I can't believe that I was this wrong about him, that I could be this blind. If I was, then I have to know."

Lois sighed and sat down next to him. "If Lex cracks the technology could he find out about you?" she asked.

Clark considered that for a moment. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "I don't know how much information he got from the space ship before it was destroyed or even what that information is. If he deciphers the rest of the symbols in the cave about Naman, and the space ship reveals that a Kryptonian survived and was sent to earth, he might figure out that they're the same person. But that that person is me? I don't see how he could."

Lois nodded decisively. "Good," she said, "So tomorrow you check out Lex and see if you can find out what he wants with that research and I'll check out if I can connect Lex to the weapons."

Clark smiled as Lois leaned back into the cushions, already lost in thought. It wasn't the same, but it wasn't bad. In fact it was better; it was a new start. Lois was alive and he'd figure out how to be part of this. This team, this relationship - so different from the one they'd shared. What they could've shared if not for his choices. But he had that moment now, and he wasn't going to make the mistakes again. It was time to step up. He'd face Lex in the morning and then he'd face the world.

It was time to bring out the suit.

* * *

Lois raised her arms and stretched, groaning softly. "Look at us," She complained to no one in particular. "We're young, we're good looking. And yet we're at work on a Sunday. That's just not right."

Clark scowled from where he was sitting at his desk, "We could always go home," he suggested.

Lois glared at him. "No," she said firmly. "We need to find the connection between Lex and the warehouses where the weapons have been stored, or between Lex and the docks where the shipments arrived or at the very least, we need to connect Lex to Claude Mercer and that research facility."

Clark sighed. "Lex might not have anything to do with the weapons," he reminded her. "Even your source wasn't sure there was a connection."

"Well you could just snoop around in that building and find out for sure." Lois proposed. "No one would know you were even there!"

Clark shook his head. "I'm fast Lois, but I'm not invisible. There are cameras everywhere, there's no way I can get in undetected."

Lois sighed, "Can't you just spy on them or something? You have the hearing and the whole 'seeing through solid objects' thing going on. A few hours across the street and you'll know everything."

Clark crossed his arms. "I can't use my powers like that Lois. It's not right."

"But selling weapons on the black market and causing mayhem in the city is?" Lois retorted.

"Lois, all we know for sure is that Mercer is working on the cave symbols and the space ship. We don't know who contracted him or why. And we don't know if it is in any way connected to the weapons." Clark pointed out again.

Lois practically growled. "Clark, there is no way that these two things happening at the same time is a coincidence. And you said yourself that no one but Lex has the information on the space ship."

Clark shrugged. "It's been years, there's no way to know who he shared the information with."

Lois glared at him. "Then you should probably get over there for your lunch with him and find out."

Clark glanced at the clock and sighed. "Yeah." He mumbled.

Lois shook her head and began clearing away their research. "Keep it subtle. Just fish a little for information, try and get out of him how he feels about the whole weapons ordeal. And ease into the Mercer situation, if he knows we're on to him he's liable to move the entire facility somewhere else."

Clark almost rolled his eyes. "No proof Lois." He reminded her. "We've got theories, but he could be completely innocent."

"And he could be dangerous. Until we figure out which, we keep our guard up."

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" Clark muttered.

Lois smiled sweetly at him, "That's the justice system's motto, this is journalism."

Clark shook his head and gathered up his coat. "I'll be back in a few hours I guess."

Lois nodded, "Good luck." She watched him exit the bullpen and bit her lip. She hoped he could do this, she really did. In the mean time, there was a restaurant with her name on it.

_**~TBC**_

* * *

_Reviews are happy thoughts, shared with me _


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** _Hey Guys! So yes, it's been a while since I updated. Sorry! I think it was the shock of Smallville actually being decent... And two CLois hugs? It killed me dead. But I finally got my butt in gear and I'm uploading chapter 11. Single update this week, but it's one of my favorite chapters. Hope you like it._

* * *

**_~Chapter Eleven~_**

**_~January 2010~_**

_Clark's hand balled into fists as he fought to maintain his composure. He surveyed the small village and forcefully kept his emotions in check. He'd only been travelling for nine weeks, and he'd already seen some horrible things. Sickness, unsanitary conditions, and of course, poverty. He'd been prepared for all of that, it's why he set out to travel: to do as much as he could. But he hadn't expected this. If there was one thing he had genuinely thought to be extinct, it was this. Famine. In the year 2010, there shouldn't be anyone still dying of hunger, not when there was still food left in the world._

_He shook his head once again when the village elders offered him a meagre plate of food. The meat was covered in mould and had probably gone bad some time ago, and the roots had been pulled too early and were small and dry, but it was all they had. A feast, one they could spread amongst an entire family, which they were offering to him._

_He'd heard the cry for help from a few miles away and flown over to find a little girl in the river, desperately holding onto a branch, while her brother and sisters tried to get to her by forming a human chain. He'd dove in to rescue her and had easily managed to get them back to the bank, despite the strong currents. It turned out that they were the nieces and nephew of one of the three village elders and he'd been welcomed as a hero._

_He'd never felt more like anything but. The children were starving, as were their parents. The only thing they really had was water, but they had to trek several miles to get to part of the river where the water was clean and it was treacherous area. The soft bank often gave away, as it had today. The little fish they caught wasn't nearly enough to feed the population of the village. And their crops, which would normally allow them to live somewhat reasonably, had been destroyed by the rain which had also managed to nearly flood parts of the village and drown a lot of their animals. To make matters even worse, all the standing water had attracted swarms of mosquitoes and flies, and a lot of the people had gotten sick._

_"Don't you get help from anyone?" Clark asked, "don't they send you food and medical supplies?"_

_The men looked at each other and frowned, and for a moment he feared he'd gotten the dialect wrong and that his accent was unrecognisable, when the youngest of the three turned to him._

_"We have heard of it from people who travel through our lands. But it is too far away for us to get to." He told him. "They need evidence that our town exists to give us food, so all the men must go to get food for their families. We can send a few, but they will not get enough for everyone."_

_Clark nodded. "And you can't spare all the men for the time it would take them to get there and back again." He angrily shook his head. "What good is it if the people who really need it can't get to it!"_

_The elder tilted his head slowly from left to right. "Do not worry for us," he told him. "Our village has survived greater trials than these and you have given us hope. You saved my niece and for that we are grateful. Please rest here before you continue on your journey."_

_Clark looked around once more. "Thank you for your hospitality," he told him. "I hope that you will let me help where I can though, while I'm here. I grew up on a farm and maybe there are some things I can do."_

_The old man bowed. "You have saved a life," he answered. "By our laws, we are in your debt." He waved over a young girl. "She will show you your hut." He told him._

_Clark nodded and inclined his head toward the elder. "Danki." He said._

_The hut that had been offered to him was small and smelled damp, but it was sturdy and didn't seem to be leaking. Clark quickly changed into dry clothes and set out to explore the small village. Half an hour later, he felt worse then when he'd started. Returning to his hut he collapsed on the mat that had been laid out for him. He could show them how to better work their fields and harvest their crops. He could help them rebuild and teach them how to avoid flooding in the future. But he couldn't do anything about the immediate problem. He needed to get these people help now - food, cattle, new crops and seeds._

_Clark glared up at the ceiling of his hut and for a moment he wished his parents or Jor-El were there with him. He could really use some guidance right now. Rolling over he reached for his backpack and dug out his laptop. He'd have to fly up a good dozen feet to get a signal so he could call home, but it would be worth it, as long as no one saw him. He switched the laptop on and sighed, this was not how it was supposed to go. He'd known it would be hard to see all the suffering and injustice up close, but that had also been a deciding factor when he chose to do this. If he was going to help this planet, he needed to know who needed the help the most._

_And running home to mom and dad wasn't an option. He'd promised himself that he would do this on his own, that this journey was the time to become the man he needed to be. This was the path to his destiny and he needed to walk it alone. Clark's hand moved over the little control, moving the mouse around the screen. He hesitated for a moment, considering his options as he gazed at his background. The picture had been taken at the airport the day he'd left. His parents, Lois, Chloe, Lana, Pete and himself were all smiling back at him; Jimmy had taken the picture. Staring at his family, Lois' soft voice resounded in his head._

_'The only way to initiate change is by accepting that the current situation is wrong. And the only way for anyone to know that the current situation exists, is if journalists tell the public the truth.'_

_The mouse hovered over the Skype icon for several seconds before he moved it up and clicked on the word processor instead._

_Settling himself more comfortably Clark began to type. Pouring everything out he wrote quickly, not bothering to reread or edit until he'd finished. Going over it again, he ran a hand through his hair, at a loss as to what to do next. Finally he gave a mental shrug; he'd send it to Lois and see if she could do something with it. She had contacts pretty much everywhere, maybe she could get someone to take notice and help out these people with the information he provided. They deserved the chance._

_Exiting his hut he looked around carefully before swiftly rising in the air until he had a signal. Quickly sending his story to Lois, he descended again and returned the laptop to his bag. Standing out on the field he surveyed the village and took a deep breath. He would do as much as he could here, and hopefully Lois could also put some pressure on people thanks to his observations. For now, it would have to do._

_He didn't know how yet, but he'd figure out a better way to help these people. But for now, this would have to do._

_**

* * *

**_

_Today was not going to be a good day._  
Lois quickly shut down her computer and gathered up her notes and stuffed them into her bag. She tried to quell the growing bad feeling that was threatening to take hold of her. She hoped Clark could get it together for his talk with Lex. Even if didn't have anything to do with the weapons, he was still the number one suspect when it came to the research being done.

She bit her lip as she shrugged on her coat. The whole weapons ordeal was complicated. If there really was someone pulling the strings like her source insisted, then he had to have a substantial amount of power. He had a cut in the weapons, but he was obviously in it for the money. And he didn't care that the city was beginning to tear itself apart from the inside out. If Lex wanted money he would procure it any way he could. But this? Despite what she'd told Clark she was beginning to have her doubts. All this reeked of someone indifferent to the problems in the city. Lex was always trying to better the city, advocating for charities and donating money left and right.

"Unless he's creating mayhem just so he can fix it and come out looking like the hero." She mumbled darkly.

It made sense, in a twisted, Luthor sort of way. And if he managed to crack the Black ship's Kryptonian technology and infuse it into his take of the weapons, he would have a private army with unbeatable weapons that every country in the world would be after to also acquire. She groaned at the thought. '_Please, let me be wrong.'_

With a sigh she swung her bag over her shoulder when Jimmy entered the nearly deserted Bullpen.

"Jimmy, good. I have your equipment." She turned back to her desk and unlocked her drawer to retrieve his camera. She handed the bag to him with a smile. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

Jimmy blushed. "Thanks for talking to Chloe." He responded shyly.

Lois grinned and linked her arm through his. "I take it things are going okay now?" she asked as they began to walk.

Jimmy nodded happily. "We talked a lot," he answered, fiddling with the camera bag. "I think we can finally move forward now."

Lois squeezed his arm. "I'm glad." She told him genuinely.

Jimmy smiled again as Lois lead him into the elevator. "So, where are we going?" he asked.

"Lunch."

Jimmy frowned. "Uhm, Lois, I was actually here to do some work. I need to catch up on some things."

Lois shrugged. "Nothing that can't wait an hour. The work will still be here."

Jimmy chuckled. "That's what I'm trying to avoid actually."

He didn't protest again as they made their way out of the building and began to walk towards the restaurant. Stuffing his hands into his pockets against the cold February air, he turned to Lois. "Did your lead pan out yesterday?" he asked curiously.

Lois hesitated. "Yes and no," she answered. "It was a good tip, but it raised a lot of new questions and we're not sure if it's connected or not."

Jimmy nodded. "What does CK think?" he asked.

Lois snorted. "Not. As far as he's concerned the two things are completely separate. And if they are connected then he doesn't believe Luthor's behind it."

Jimmy faltered as they reached the restaurant. "Luthor?" he repeated. "You think Lex is behind the weapons sales?"

Lois shrugged off her coat and followed the hostess to a table by the window. When the hostess had left with the promise that a waiter would be with them soon, she turned her attention back to Jimmy. "Honestly I'm not sure if Lex is connected to the weapons. But what we found last night? I'm about 95% sure he has something to do with that."

"Whoa." Jimmy muttered. "I really thought he was turning over a new leaf. I even talked to him at the awards ceremony, day before yesterday!" he shook his head. "How bad is this thing?" he asked.

Lois turned her head to stare out the window. "If he succeeds, it could be very, _very_ bad."

* * *

Clark slowly made his way along the sidewalks of Metropolis. He still had about half an hour before his lunch with Lex, and he was dragging it out as much as he could. He'd resolved to be stronger, to be more confident, to use everything he'd lived, to give him the will power to go through with this. He'd quit once before. Walked away from his life when it became hard, when it had fallen apart around him. Second chances didn't come often. And they rarely came without a price. So he would stand tall. He had to.

He could almost hear Lois' voice. _"Suck it up Smallville! Just because things get a little tough is no reason to give up. It just means you gotta try a little harder." _

He smiled softly. How often had she said those words to him over the course of their journeys together? When he'd carried part of her with him, her voice sometimes the only thing giving him the strength to keep going? He'd felt utterly worthless when he'd left his parents. Her voice was a bit of home; that part of his life that he'd left behind and missed desperately. Now she was here, alive and well. And almost exactly the same as he remembered her. Except more mature, wiser and more beautiful. But she was still Lois. His Lois.

He squared his shoulders as a soft, constant beating began to resound in his head. He'd broken enough promises and he wasn't going to do that anymore. This promise he was going to keep. He was going to succeed. He owed her that. He owed everyone that for the suffering he'd put them through. He'd gotten the chance to erase that life, but the memory of it still left a bitter taste in his mouth. He would never be able to get their faces out of his mind, the looks of despair and sadness. The sound of crying and the knowledge that he'd brought that pain upon them. He'd always remember, always know.

But never again would he let that happen. Clark took a deep breath, unconsciously matching his step to the beating he heard. Lois's heartbeat; a constant reminder that she was okay. He smiled quietly as Luthor Tower came into view. He could do this. He was ready for this.

Suddenly Lois' heart skipped, before hammering loudly in fear and shock, and Clark nearly tripped at the abrupt change. Her heartbeat didn't steady out but continued to beat erratically in panic and he fumbled with his phone in his worry as he tried to call her. It rang several times before going to voicemail and he ducked in the alley between the buildings, before shooting up in the air and following her heartbeat to wherever she was. It didn't take him long to find her although that probably had more to do with the crowd and the resounding gunshots. He landed unnoticed in an alley and sprinted forward as fast as he dared, pushing his way through the crowd desperately. He finally reached the edge of the crowd that had gathered and took in the scene in front of him in horror.

Lois had told him about the gang fight in Metropolis that had occurred right before he'd returned from his journey, which had left one person dead and several injured. Every gang in the city seemed to be getting their hands on weapons and was itching to use them. From the looks of it, this was someone's retaliation for the recent losses. A building that Clark recognised as the Metropolis Youth Shelter had been set on fire and the gang that considered this their 'turf' had responded by trying to shoot at people on the street, hoping to get one of their rivals before they took off.  
The two-story building was ablaze and if the shouts were any indication, there were still people inside – kids.

Clark stumbled back, his gaze fixated on the flames and he unconsciously went over to X-Ray vision, searching the rooms for people and finding a handful of them in a room on the top floor. At least it was Sunday and the place wasn't packed with kids. He found himself at the back of the crowd and he turned, darting in an alley between a restaurant and an antique store and shot up in the air. He flew to Chloe's apartment without thinking and blindly stumbled into her guestroom. He'd pulled off his clothes and changed into his costume within seconds, and he was already on his way back before he'd actually made the choice to do this. He hadn't spotted Lois in the crowd, but he'd been too transfixed with the burning building to look for her properly. Now he tried to focus on her, tried to hear her heartbeat, her voice, anything. But all he heard were the calls for help as the burning building once again came into view.

**

* * *

**

Today was _not_ going to be a good day. Lois hadn't even made it halfway through her appetizer when the shouting began. She wasn't even by the restaurant door yet when the first shot rang out. And by the time she was standing outside, her coat not even buttoned, the Metropolis Youth Shelter was already in flames. Several people were pressed against the buildings on either side of the MYS or lying on the ground, covering their heads, trying to avoid getting hit as shots rang out. Ducking behind a car Lois took in the scene and winced when one of the guys dropped his gun and fell to the pavement, clutching his side. Next to her she could hear Jimmy stammering into his cell phone, having had the presence of mind to dial 911.

The shooting stopped as the gangs took cover and made their escape, and the crowd that had neared, thickened at the lessening of immediate danger. The top floor of the MYS was almost completely ablaze and the ground floor was quickly catching up. The terrified passer-bys who had been unfortunate enough to have been caught in the middle of the shooting war, were now quickly making their way toward the safety of the crowd, ignoring the people who hadn't been lucky enough to get through the ordeal unscathed. Lois rushed forward even as she vaguely heard Jimmy's exclamation of protest. She crouched down next to the nearest victim and took in his injuries. He'd been shot in the leg and was moaning, which meant that at least he was still conscious. A gang tattoo was visible on his inner arm. She unbuckled his belt and pulled it free without preamble, before carefully slipping it around his leg and tightening it with a sharp pull.

The boy – who couldn't be older that sixteen - gritted his teeth in pain and she winced. "Sorry." She muttered quietly. "Need to stop the bleeding or you'll go into shock."

A gun cocked next to her head and she froze. Turning her head slowly she followed the barrel of the gun up to its owner, a young boy who was at most in his early twenties, was staring down at her. He sported a similar tattoo as the boy on his arm and another on his neck.

"Back off." He told her.

Lois raised her hands and slowly stood, taking a step away from the boy on the ground. "I was just trying to help." She told him evenly.

The boy glanced down at his fallen friend and she saw the name 'Ace' tattooed on his other arm.

"He needs to get to a hospital. The wound isn't that bad but he could bleed out or it could get infected." She told him.

He looked back up to her with a glare. "We take care of our own." He hissed at her. As if to prove his point he beckoned with his hand and some other guys darted forward, grabbing the boy around his legs and torso and picking him up. He moaned in protest and Lois twitched. She watched them carry him off and returned her gaze to Ace.

"He needs help or,-"

"He'll go into shock." Ace finished. "You think it's the first time one of my guys got hit? I just told you, we take care of our own."

From above them something exploded inside the Youth Shelter and a panicked cry for help sounded. Ace gripped the gun tighter as he took in the burning building.

"There are still people in there." Lois realised with horror. "You have to help me get them out."

Ace's mouth fell open. "Lady are you crazy? The building is on fire!"

"You take care of your own don't you? What about the people in there? They're just kids!" Lois stepped towards him, "You can't let them die in there."

Ace shook his head. "Do I look crazy to you? I take care of my own and the guys that did this will pay for it."

"So you'd rather get revenge then actually do anything about what's happening now? We can still get them out and you wouldn't have to get revenge!" Lois yelled.

Ace tucked the gun into his pants. "They shot my people." He told her. "They set this place on fire on our turf. They'll pay for it."

Lois shook her head in disbelief. "They may have set it on fire, but you're walking away and letting it burn." She told him.  
Without waiting for his answer she turned and made her way across the sidewalk and rushed into the building.  
_Definitely not going to be a good day._

The first thing she registered was the smoke. It was thick and everywhere and it made seeing almost impossible. Lois made her way through the building, her eyes watering and trying to avoid breathing through her nose. It was only when she'd made her way past the entrance hall and the waiting room into the dining room, that she came face to face with flames. Looking around desperately she spotted the stairs on her right, but a sound from somewhere in front of her caught her attention. Moving forward carefully she tried to get a better look at the dark shape, when it spun around and nearly toppled over. Reaching out she grabbed it and the person turned to face her. It was a young girl with an even younger girl clutching her legs; the latter was crying.

"Are you two okay?" She asked.

The oldest nodded and she took her arm more firmly. "Come on," she urged and began leading them back to the entrance. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Sarah," The girl answered hoarsely.

"Do you know how many people are in here?" she asked.

"The counsellor, two volunteers and 7 other kids," Sarah answered shakily. "I was just taking Emily down for some food."  
They emerged coughing from the building where the police had arrived and was herding back the crowd.

"Lane!" An angry voice shouted, and Maggie Sawyer stalked up to her. "Take them." She ordered and a policeman led Sarah away, while another scooped up Emily.

Sawyer rounded on Lois. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Helping!" Lois retorted. "Where the hell is the fire department?"

"Their ETA is two minutes." Sawyer answered.

Lois shook her head. "There are ten other people inside," she informed her. "And they don't have two minutes."

Sawyer glared at her. "You are not going back in there."

"Somebody has to!" Lois screamed.

Sawyer opened her mouth to retort when there was a mad gush of wind and a window on the top floor shattered. A second later a resounding boom sounded, as if only now catching up to whatever had just happened. Taking advantage of Sawyers momentary distraction Lois turned around and quickly re-entered the building. She didn't stop this time as she reached the dining room and darted up the stairs, pausing only to grab the fire extinguisher mounted to the wall. The room was now almost completely ablaze, but when she reached the second floor it was clear that the fire had started there. The landing of the staircase was on fire and she had to jump over the flames to actually get into the corridor. The floor creaked in protest and in front of her a beam came crashing down.

The intense heat of the fire assaulted her and she shrugged off her coat, making her way carefully through the hallway as she followed the sound of crying into what was apparently a living room of sorts. There were several couches and what used to be a TV. The people inside didn't notice her at first, as the kids were all rallied around the large windows and as she neared she saw that the fire department had arrived. The three adults were desperately trying to buy time and keep the fire at bay long enough for the help to actually come, batting at the flames with blankets. There were two discarded fire extinguishers at their feet. Doing a quick head count she came up short.

"Where are the others?" She yelled over the roaring sound of the fire.

The adults turned and stared at her, when a man pushed his way forward. "Sarah said there were ten of you, there's only eight." She continued.

"Sarah and Emily got out?" The man asked.

Lois nodded and he sighed in relief. "Thank God." He mumbled as he wiped his forehead. "He took two of the kids out, said he'd be back for the others."

"He?" Lois asked.

The children cried out and she whirled around and stopped short. There _hovering_ next to the window was a man dressed in a suit – with a cape. He picked up two of the kids, one in each arm and turned, flying out the window with them. Lois swallowed and nearly choked, coughing madly.

"Jeff!" One of the other adults cried out desperately.

The man next to her cursed and Lois turned around; the fire was closing in on them. "Back up." She shouted as she pulled the safety pin, but it came out more like a whisper.

Jeff heard her though and pulled the other two back. Raising the extinguisher Lois pressed down on the handle and squirted, sweeping her arms from left to right. She swore as the flames kept growing. This wasn't working. "You came up here; do you think we can make it down the stairs?" Jeff asked her.

Her eyes watering from the smoke Lois shook her head. "I doubt it. Downstairs is on fire too and the exit is probably blocked by now."

She turned around just in time to see the man effortlessly pick up the last child and one of the adults and fly out the window once more. She, Jeff and the remaining woman now moved closer to window and Jeff peered down. "Holy Hell," he muttered.

Lois turned back to the flames and once again lifted the extinguisher, squirting at the nearest flames. From the corner of her eye she saw a flash of blue and then the man was back. For a moment he froze as he starred at her, before grabbing Jeff and the other adult and then he was gone. Lois turned back and pressed the handle once more but nothing happened. She dropped the now useless extinguisher and wiped at her face, the sweat was rolling over her body. She turned back to the window and saw that the man had landed and was turning Jeff and the lady over to waiting paramedics when there was a loud crack. Looking up she dove away just in time as one of the beams overhead gave out and came crashing down, blocking the windows. _Yep, today sucked._

Staggering to her feet Lois looked around the room. The fire was everywhere. There was no way to make it to the door and even if she did the hallway was on fire. She scanned the room for anything that she could use for protection when there was another crack. Lois looked up warily but then another loud crack sounded and then the wall exploded. Or at least it looked like it exploded. Lois stared in wonder as the man in blue flew inside, apparently having punched his way through a solid wall.

He scooped her up without a word and then flew them out of the window. They'd barely cleared the building when another explosion sounded and rather then landing immediately he flew up, hovering for a moment to intently scan the building. Lois looked down and saw that fire fighters were busily trying to contain the fire. On the ground. Below them. Because they were flying.

"Are you okay?" The man asked, as he slowly began to descend.

Lois looked up to face him and looked at him properly for the first time. Her eyes were still tearing up from all the smoke, but even as she blinked a few times her vision didn't change. They landed next to an ambulance parked in front of the building and he cautiously lowered her to her feet. Lois took a step back and tried to fully take in the man in front of her. Her eyes travelled up from red boots, to a blue suit accented with red and yellow, a red cape, and the red and yellow emblem on his chest. She once again reached his face and gazed numbly at the man in front of her. His black hair had been slicked back, but blue eyes that she would know anywhere stared back at her.

He reached out to touch her arm. "Are you alright?" he repeated.

Lois stared at him, her throat thick. "Clark." She managed hoarsely.

He stiffened, his eyes wide. They stared at each other for a long moment, the sounds around them dimming, the people disappearing as they're eyes locked. His bewildered, guilty expression and her stricken one. A quick flash of light broke the tension and the both turned to find Jimmy standing a few feet away, camera raised. When Lois looked back Clark was staring at the Youth Shelter. He glanced back at her for a moment, not meeting her eyes before he rose up and flew back to the building. Turning slowly she watched him take hold of several of the hoses and move closer to the building. Then he seemed to take a deep breath and then the water was spraying into the building as if it were rain.

A blanket was thrown over her and she automatically pulled it closed around her. She watched Clark work to put out the fire in silence for a few moments, before paramedics got a hold of her and ushered her into one of the ambulances to be treated. She sat down on the gurney and tried to take slow, even breaths of the oxygen they'd given her. They put another blanket around her and she didn't bother to protest. But her trembling had very little to do with the cold.

_Today was indeed a__ very, very bad day._

**_~ To Be Continued_**

* * *

_Reviews are happy thoughts, shared with me...  
So feel free to tell me what you think! ^_^_


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **_Ohh... my poor neglected story! I haven't been very good with updating, but I'm back! And just in time, since Smallville is on hiatus untill next year. I don't know what show I'm watching, but it can't be Smallville... I can't help being wary of them screwing up again, but still, I'm loving it so far! And we got another CLois hug! What does that make the count this season? Four? Five? Lol. Amazing.  
But anyway, this is chapter 12! Thanks to my beta's as always!_

Another flashback! But you might recognise this one... ^_^

* * *

**~Chapter Twelve~**

_**~January 2007~**_

_Clark knocked on the apartment door before opening it and stepping inside. He glanced around the room quickly before his eyes fell on Lois, curled up on the couch._

_"Be warned that you're entering SNAFU territory." Lois said, before he even managed to close the door._

_He winced as he slowly approached her. "SNAFU?"_

_Lois shrugged as she dug her spoon around in the tub of ice cream. "I'm trying to be optimistic." She said. "FUBAR would be more appropriate."_

_"It didn't go well?" he guessed._

_Lois looked up from her ice cream. "We broke up."_

_Clark's eyes widened. "What? Why?"_

_Lois threw off the blanket and got up from the couch. "He didn't deny it. He's the Green Arrow." She said as she walked over to the kitchen. "The vigilante who's been robbing wealthy people all over Metropolis."_

_"And then donating the money!" Clark protested. "He doesn't just rob people. He isn't out to steal."_

_"I know that." Lois snapped. "He also goes out and kicks the asses of other robbers."_

_"He helps people." Clark argued. "He may have started out as a vigilante but he hasn't robbed anyone in months."_

_"He's taking justice into his own hands, how is that not a vigilante?" Lois countered._

_"Because he's trying to do a good thing. I don't agree with his methods anymore then you do, but he's not a bad guy." Clark said._

_Lois gripped the counter and shook her head. "It's not just his methods Clark. All this time, I've wondered what was going on with him. Why he was always running off like that and disappearing on me. Now I know." She sighed. "I understand what he's doing. I'm doing the same thing - trying to get the bad guys caught. But I don't agree with how he's doing it. And he won't stop and I can't ask him to."_

_Clark frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly._

_Lois hesitated. "He needs to do this. For himself, for this city, for all the people that he's helped and will help. Regardless of what I think or how I feel about it, fact is that Green Arrow has done a lot more good then bad. He's done very little bad actually apart from playing judge, jury and executioner." Lois smiled sadly. "Now that I know, I can't just stand by and pretend that I don't."_

_"But you care about him. And I know he cares about you too." Clark said._

_Lois shrugged sadly. "Sometimes that isn't enough. Regardless of how we feel, I can't just overlook what he's doing and he can't stop being the Green Arrow. We're both just too stubborn for our own good."_

_"Lois, Oliver is good man." Clark argued. "Don't you want to at least give it a shot?"_

_"We have a legal system for a reason Clark. And yeah, a lot of times bad guys manage to cheat the system and it sucks, but that doesn't mean we get to take over. There are other ways to get justice. But for Oliver this is it and I can't even argue because it works." She bit her lip as her fingers curled tightly on the edges of the counter._

_"What I feel doesn't matter. I may care about Oliver Queen, but Green Arrow is a part of that package too. And for Oliver it's the most important part, everything else comes second to that. And that's how it should be, because what he's doing is important and he needs to do it, but I can't,- " her voice caught and she took a shallow breath._

_"Lois," Clark reached for her hand, "just because someone's life has great responsibility doesn't mean your life has to take second place."_

_Lois gazed at him with sad eyes. "Of course it does, Clark. Can you imagine what it would be like to look into somebody's eyes and know that their destiny is so much greater than yours, that you will never compete? You will always be left behind."_

_"That would be hard on anyone, but that's not what's going to happen." Clark insisted softly._

_"No, I can't." Lois's eyes shone as she shook her head. "Where Ollie's life is going, there's no room for me in it. And even if there was, we would never be able to see eye to eye. And I know he would never admit that so – I had to."_

_A lone tear rolled down her cheek and Clark stepped forward to wrap his arms around her. He rubbed her back slowly as she pressed her face into his shoulder._

_"Besides,-" She said after a few moments, "why settle for hot, rich and famous when I can hang out with you?"_

_Clark smiled into her hair and pulled her tighter against him. "You'll always have me." He promised._

**

* * *

**

Lois slowly sipped her tea as she sat curled up on the couch. Her throat hurt and she had a massive headache due the ringing in her ears, but otherwise she was fine. The hospital had discharged her almost two hours ago and now she wanted nothing more then just forget what had happened.

Clark Kent. Journalist. Farmboy from Kansas. Last survivor of planet Krypton. Best friend. Superhero.

How can you know a person for eight years and in the span of two days find out that you never really knew them at all?

Lois rubbed her head. She really should stop thinking. Thinking hurt. Clark exposed himself to the world. It had taken him three years to work up the courage to tell her the truth and he had exposed himself to the entire world in one faithful moment. A moment that was being played on every channel on TV. So far they were calling him the 'mysterious flying man'. It wouldn't be long before they put a name to the person with the primary coloured outfit. What the hell was he thinking?

And okay, now there was a pounding joining the ringing in her head. She really needed something better then chamomile. Maybe vodka. Or rum? And now there was also shouting. Huh. Voices? Calling her name?

Dimly, Lois realised that the ringing was her phone, the pounding was her front door, and the shouting was a frantic Mrs Kent.

She got up and made her way down the hall just as the lock clicked and her door opened, halted by the chain after barely a few inches.

"Lois?" Martha called. "Sweetie, open the door."

"Lois?" Jonathan called out. "Either you open this door or I break it down, chain and all."

Lois rolled her eyes. "I'm here, I'm here." She muttered.

She closed the door and unhooked the chain, reopening it with a flourish.

"What's going- oomph."

All the breath left her as Martha pulled her into a hug. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Jimmy called and we went to the hospital but you'd already left. And you weren't answering your phone."

Lois patted Martha on the back. "I'm fine." She croaked out. "Can't breathe."

Martha finally let her go and stepped back, giving her a hurried once over before leading her back to the living room. "We were so worried."

"Lois what were you thinking?" Jonathan said as he followed them. "You cannot go into a building when it's on fire. There are fire-fighters for that - professionals with the proper training and equipment. You could've been killed!" He said, more worried and frustrated then angry.

Lois shrugged as she sank down onto the couch. "They were kids." She said simply. "And weren't we just dedicating a whole ceremony to ordinary people who risk their lives in selfless acts to help others?"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "It was on _fire_. The building was going up in flames. There was nothing you could do, and by going in you put yourself in danger! Help was only a few minutes away."

"Yeah, in the form of blue and red spandex." Lois retorted. "I mean, what the heck is he thinking? Exposing himself to the whole world like that?"

Jonathan sighed. "He wasn't supposed to expose himself."

"So what? He was just going to fly around in that suit saving people and hope that the world didn't notice?" Lois asked incredulously.

"Not exactly." Martha said. "He wants to help people. He's still trying to work out how to do it without being recognised."

"Well the suit and the whole flying thing may be a good distraction, but eventually people will get a look at his face." Lois said. "It's all over the news, the whole city probably already knows."

"Actually they don't." Martha said. She reached for the remote on the coffee table and turned on the TV. "So far no one has made the connection."

Lois stared at the screen as it showed Clark putting out the fire. It was just as impressive watching it on screen as it had been to see it from thirty feet away.

"Do you think that will last?" She asked. "The people that know him will figure it out. We work at the Daily Planet for God's sake! We're surrounded by journalists almost 24/7. Someone is bound to recognise him."

Jonathan sighed. "I don't know Lois. So far no one has."

"What about Lex?" Lois asked quietly. "He's known Clark longer then I have. Do you really think we're that lucky? And Jimmy took a picture of Clark. It was close up. The minute he has it developed he'll know."

Martha and Jonathan exchanged a glance. "He was on his way to the Planet when he called us. That was over an hour ago, so he must've had it developed by now. We talked to him not twenty minutes ago, because we thought you might've gone there. He didn't say anything."

Lois leaned forward as Clark carefully dropped the hoses back down to the firefighters and turned to regard the wreckage that used to be the Metropolis Youth Shelter. For a moment he was in full view on the screen, before he looked up and flew away like a shot.

"He really does look different, doesn't he." Martha said sitting down next to her.

Lois nodded. "Yeah he does. But I was there. And face to face? I knew it was him the second I got a good look at him. If we're extremely lucky, Lex won't be able to tell just from these videos if it's Clark. But if they ever meet face to face, there's no way Clark will be able to hide who he is."

Jonathan looked around. "You don't know where he is do you?" he asked.

Lois glanced at him. "I haven't seen him since he flew away." She answered. "Why?"

"We can't get a hold of him either." Jonathan admitted.

Lois tore her eyes away from the TV to stare up at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's been hours and we haven't heard from him." Martha said. "We've tried calling his phone but he's not answering."

"And he isn't just flying around somewhere?" Lois asked.

Jonathan shook his head. "Even if he was, he would still come if we called for him."

Lois's cell phone started ringing and she winced at the sound. "Damn it." She mumbled. "One sec."

She got up and went to the counter where she'd dropped her purse and keys when she came in and picked up her phone. The blood drained from her face as she stared at the number.

"It's Perry."

She turned around to see Mr and Mrs Kent exchange worried looks and she took a deep breath, flipping open her phone.

"Hello?" She said cautiously.

"Lane? Finally! It's Perry. You okay?"

"Yeah, Chief, I'm fine. Got discharged over an hour ago."

"Lane, didn't we just recently have a conversation about you and life threatening situations?" He asked.

"Yes Chief."

"Aha, and what was the conclusion of that conversation?"

"Umm..."

"Let me refresh your memory: It was to avoid them. You do not go into _any_ building that a sane, rational person would be running out of! Got it?"

"Yes Chief." She sighed. "But can I just argue the implication that I'm not sane or rational?"

"No, you can't, because we've got bigger fish to fry. I've got Olsen's picture here."

Lois blanched. "Jimmy's picture?"

"Yeah, he's emailing it to you right now. You and Wonderboy. There's a spark."

"Excuse me?" Lois sputtered.

"Every newspaper, radio station and news network in the state is gonna try and get the exclusive on this guy and you've got a connection!" Perry exclaimed. "This is your assignment Lane. Get that story!"

"Wait, Perry,-"

"No, no Lane. I've been staring at this picture for ten minutes now and it's right there. He's looking at you and you're looking at him… there's a connection. Next time he shows up you need to get an interview."

"An interview?" Lois chuckled. "Chief I doubt this guy is going to be giving interviews."

"Well then make him! Entice him, bribe him, I don't know. Do what you normally do to get people to talk." Perry said.

"Chief, what exactly is normal about any of this? He _flew_ off today; do you really think he'll be sticking around next time? Or that he's even going to come back?"

"Lane, I've been doing this for a lot longer then you and I know two things. One, he'll definitely be coming back - saving people isn't something you only do once. And two, you guys had a connection. I only have a picture and I can see it. So if there's anyone he'll talk to, it'll be you."

"And do you honestly think he'll tell me anything? Because he wasn't very talkative today. What am I even supposed to ask him?"

"Well I don't know Lane. His name, for starters!"

"Oh, we're not sticking with 'Wonderboy'?" Lois quipped.

"Lane I'm surprised. No scratch that, I'm shocked. This is the story of a lifetime and you are in the prime position to get the scoop. I can't believe you're not all over this. I thought you'd have told me that it was a given that you'd do this story and how dare I consider anyone else. But hey, if you don't want it, I can put someone else on it."

"No Chief." Lois sighed. "I've got it."

"Good. Then get some rest."

"I will. Bye Chief."

"Bye Lane."

Lois closed her phone and regarded the Kents. "Well the good news is that Perry and Jimmy don't know it's Clark." She sighed as she moved back to the couch.

"And the bad news?" Martha asked as Lois slowly rubbed her forehead.

"That Perry's right. Every paper, TV network and radio station will be trying to get the scoop on Clark. So they may not know _now_, but I don't know how long that will last."

* * *

Clark entered the Fortress and flew to the console in a daze. He leaned back against a pillar and slowly slid down to sit on the floor. He rested his head in his hands and tried to stop his body from shaking.

_'What the Hell did I just do?'_ he wondered. He'd just exposed himself to people. He'd just exposed himself to Metropolis. Hell, he'd exposed himself to the World. Clark groaned. This was not the way it was supposed to go. He knew that much. He still didn't have a plan; he hadn't worked everything out yet.  
But there was no going back now.

"What did I just do?" he muttered miserably.

"Kal-El?"

Clark jerked up to stare at the concerned face of his biological father. "Are you alright?"

Clark winced. "Yeah. No. Umm." He hesitated. Who knew he'd be having heart to hearts with Jor-El of all people? "It's complicated." He finally managed.

Jor-El nodded, but the concern didn't leave his face.

"Is something wrong?" Clark asked.

Jor-El contemplated him for a moment. "I do not wish to burden you with more." He answered.

Clark blinked. "Thanks, but if something's wrong I think it's best if I know it as soon as possible."

Jor-El nodded. "I agree. But I do not know what exactly is wrong yet."

Clark frowned as he scrambled to get up. "What do you mean?"

"I have detected an anomaly." Jor-El revealed. "It occurred approximately 14 days ago. I do not know what caused it and I cannot pinpoint where it originated from."

Clark felt the blood drain from his face. "Fourteen days ago. Are you sure?" He asked.

Jor-El nodded. "That is perhaps the only thing that I am certain about." He answered.

"And, this anomaly." Clark asked cautiously. "Is it having some kind of effect? Is it doing something?"

Jor-El considered that for a moment. "No. But something has changed; the balance has shifted. And it has not yet caused any effects, but I fear that will not remain so. I will continue my scans and that will reveal more."

Clark swallowed. "Are you sure there will be effects?" He asked. "Maybe it's nothing and everything will be alright." He offered hopefully.

Jor-El shook his head. "This anomaly was in the very fabric that holds time and space Kal-El. There was a ripple and like a stone thrown into water, it will have an effect. We must find out what caused it and stop it. We Kryptonians have the technology to travel through time and portals that allow us to travel through space, but it is our sworn duty to observe and never alter. Whatever caused this anomaly may not follow our rules."

Clark felt slightly nauseous and he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with having exposed himself to the world. Fourteen days ago was when he'd changed time and arrived here. But Jor-El shouldn't be able to detect that. If anything he should have been able to detect when he'd arrived in the past to destroy the Fortress. And he had. He'd known immediately that he was from the future. But he'd changed Jor-El's programming and then returned to the present. So maybe that was what Jor-El was detecting? That he'd travelled?

"It's just an anomaly right?" he asked. "Something travelled through time?"

"I am not certain yet Kal-El." Jor-El answered. "I know that this... 'disruption' occurred 14 days ago and that it was a disruption in the time-space continuum. But I do not know if something has travelled through time and space, or if merely something was altered that will effect our timeline as it runs its course." He seemed to sigh. "I must study this disturbance to know exactly what it was and what it is doing."

"Which could be nothing." Clark insisted.

"Yes." Jor-El admitted, "But that is unlikely my son. The balance has shifted. I know it."

"What balance?" Clark asked.

"The balance of life forces in this world. Something is not right."

Clark felt his knees buckle and he barely caught himself on the crystal console. _'No. Not this again.'_ he thought desperately. Life force was what had started this entire mess in the first place. His death had forced Jor-El to infuse him with someone else's life force. Someone had to die to restore the balance and that someone had been Lois. But how could him changing time have effected the balance?

"Kal-El?" Jor-El said urgently.

Clark looked up and stared at Jor-El who seemed to be crouched in front of him. "I'm okay." He managed. "Just…. will you let me know as soon as you figure this out?"

"Of course." Jor-El assured him. "Are you certain that you are alright? You are pale."

Clark nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Jor-El didn't seem convinced but he backed off anyway. "Then I will continue with my analysis. Goodbye my Son." With that the hologram faded away.

Clark slid down to the floor and squeezed his eyes shut. _What the Hell is going on?_ There was only one explanation. The only way that the balance could've shifted was if he wasn't the only thing that came through time two weeks ago. Somehow something had travelled with him and he needed to figure out who or what that was.

"Shit."

**

* * *

**

Lois tucked the blanket more securely around her feet and settled back against the pillows. The night sky was dark with only a few stars but the full moon shone brightly above her. She probably shouldn't be sitting on her balcony, at night, in _February,_ but she needed to clear her head. She swivelled the wine around in her glass and took a small sip, allowing the liquid to warm her up. The wind stung her face, the only part of her that was exposed. Bunny slippers, flannel pyjamas and the thickest blanket she could find covered the rest of her. Even so she was cold and Lois welcomed the chill.  
She'd nearly been burned alive today; the cold was a relief.

With a sigh she leaned back and closed her eyes. What a day. Clark had revealed his powers to the world and now the world was demanding an explanation. Or they would soon; the novelty of the situation hadn't worn off yet, but when it did, people would want answers. She hoped that he had them to give.

"Lois?"

Lois opened her eyes and blinked a few times to make sure she really was seeing what she thought she was seeing. Clark, in his suit, floating next to her balcony.

"You know, I do still have a front door." She finally said.

Clark glanced down at his outfit. "I didn't think that would go over to well with the doorman." He said hesitantly.

Lois nodded. "You could've changed." She pointed out.

Clark hung his head as he slowly floated over the railing to stand on her balcony. "You're angry."

Lois shook her head. "No, I'm not. It's just,-" she tilted her head and took him in. He was standing in front of her in his blue and red suit, his cape moving with the wind.

"You didn't mention this part." She concluded.

"Yeah I know. But I figured I should just, you know, only tell you one mind boggling thing at a time." Clark offered.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense. Because you know, telling me you're going to put on a spandex suit with a cape and publicly save people is too weird to hear after you tell me you're from another planet." Lois snorted.

Clark grimaced. "I'm sorry."

Lois shook her head. "You're out of your mind, is what you are. How exactly do you think you're going to keep this a secret?"

Clark frowned as he stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Clark, you just exposed yourself to the world. How do plan on dealing with that?" Lois asked.

"Do people know it's me?" Clark asked, suddenly worried.

"No, but it's only a matter of time. Didn't you think that maybe hiding your appearance would be something to consider?" Lois said angrily.

"I am hiding my appearance." Clark protested.

Lois looked him up and down. "Clark, no offence, but that suit doesn't hide much of anything."

Clark blushed. "I meant the glasses Lois."

Lois raised her eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? That's your disguise?" She rubbed at her forehead. "So wait. Your bumbling incompetence in the bullpen and the glasses - that was your idea of a disguise?"

Clark frowned. "What do you mean incompetence?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "I mean, that you haven't been acting like yourself lately. You've been hesitant, insecure and apologetic for everything. What, were you hoping that if you acted like a klutz no one would associate you with this guy?" She waved her hand up and down to indicate his suit.

Clark shrugged. "Hiding in plain sight you know?"

"Yeah, maybe not such a good idea when 'plain sight' is the bullpen of a world renown newspaper surrounded by the best reporters on the planet!" Lois exclaimed.

Clark winced. "Oops?"

Lois grabbed her glass and gulped down her wine. "Okay, you know what. We have bigger fish to fry." She told him. "Perry wants me to get an interview with you."

Clark blinked. "An interview? Why?"

Lois's eyebrows rose again and she regarded him with a frown. "Clark, you're a man who can fly and is unaffected by fire. People want to know what else you can do and what you're planning on doing."

Clark shook his head. "No, I get that. But why you?"

Lois reached for the table and picked up the paper next to her wine glass. "Here." She handed him the paper and poured herself another glass as he looked over the picture.

"Oh." He finally said.

"Yeah." Lois agreed. "Look if you rather write it yourself that's fine. I don't think Perry cares who gets the scoop as long as the Planet prints it first."

Clark shook his head. "No, how would we explain how Clark Kent got this interview?"

"How would we explain how _I_ got this interview?" Lois retorted. "What am I supposed to say? That you flew to my balcony because you knew that people would want answers?"

"Yeah." Clark agreed. "Why not?"

Lois stared at him and then sighed when she saw that he was serious. "Okay. Okay fine. Let me get my recorder." She got up and went inside, grabbing her digital recorder and a notepad and pen. She returned to the balcony and sat down again, arranging the blanket around her again and starting the recorder.

"Umm." She bit her lip as she thought it over. "You saved a lot of people today and we're all very grateful, but I guess the main question is, who are you?"

Clark smiled. "A friend."

~_**TBC**_

* * *

**_Note:_** For those who got a bit confused about the flashback scene... basically it's **Hydro** with a **Siren** twist...  
**Hydro** was the episode where Lois first suspected that Oliver was the Green Arrow and when she confided this to Clark, he actually _helped Oliver _trick her, to keep his identity a secret. **Siren** is of course the episode where she finds out his identity anyway and the episode that concludes with the fabulous scene above (and one of two hugs of that season!).  
In this world, Clark is different and he choses not to take sides. So he doesn't help Oliver and Ollie is forced to reveal the truth to Lois, but Clark and Lois still get their awesome moment together...  
Confused? Lol.  
You know the drill:

_reviews are happy thoughts (or confused ones), shared with me..._


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** No new Smallville... but a new chapter!  
And again, a flashback taken almost exactly from the show.. but with a twist. ^_^

**

* * *

**

****

~Chapter Thirteen~

_**~June 2005~**_

_Clark walked amongst the tiny buckets filled with flowers and let his gaze wander over his choices. It amazed him that the tiny flower shop, once owned by Nell Lang, was still intact and had survived not one, but two meteor showers.  
He reached down and picked up a bucket with purple Irises, handing it to the sales man. Two meteor showers, both of them directly linked to him. The first was in no way any fault of his, he wasn't going to take the blame for his home planet blowing up. But this one he had to accept was his fault._

_Clark sighed as he began the trek to the Smallville medical Center. If he had listened to Jor-El none of this would have happened. Not that his birth father had ever given him a reason to listen. Clark shook his head. That was behind him; the past was the past and couldn't be changed, just learned from. And he was determined to learn from this, too many people had been hurt today for him not to. But then there was the issue of something being different with Jor-El. The person he'd spoken to today wasn't the same as before. Somehow, he was kinder, more compassionate, if just barely. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't about to complain._

_With this more lenient Jor-El also came the choice about his destiny. He'd come to believe he wouldn't get to make any decisions of his own when it came to his future. His destiny had always been forced upon him and at first he'd been suspicious of Jor-El's motives when he'd offered him a choice._

_Clark paused his musings for a moment as the Medical center came into view, making his way to the doors on autopilot. Things seemed to have calmed down quite a bit from earlier. When he'd been here, there had been chaos and panic and not just because of the Meteor shower. No one had been able to tell him anything about his parents, all anyone talked about was the attack. Two strangely dressed people with extraordinary strength had come to the hospital and wreaked havoc on the fourth floor. So naturally he'd started his search there._

_He didn't think he'd ever be able to forget the relief he'd felt when he'd spotted Lois standing in the hall. Despite their constant banter and snarking at each other, they were friends – sort of.  
Clark paused to let an orderly that was pushing a man in wheelchair past him. When the sky falls down around you, it doesn't matter that you've always maintained a strict 'we tease and banter and rib each other and we're not really friends' façade. They were friends and he was glad she was alive. He'd called out her name and she'd turned around, the same relief reflected on her own face when she saw him. And really, the town almost getting blown off the map (literally) was more than grounds for a hug. He hadn't even thought about it, just done what came naturally. The same must've been true for Lois, because she'd returned his embrace without hesitation._

_It had been Lois who reassured him that his parents were okay. She'd neglected to mention that she'd been the one to find his mom and drive them to the hospital though. He'd have to thank her for that, Clark mused. She'd tried to defend his Dad against the Kryptonians as well, and he winced as he remembered her rubbing her throat. He owed her, big time. She was probably on her way to Europe by now though, and there were other issues to deal with._

_Clark stepped into the elevator and took a deep breath as the doors closed. He slowly twirled the bouquet of flowers around as the elevator began to ascend. He was strangely calm. He felt like he shouldn't be, like he should be sad or bitter, but somehow he simply felt resigned.  
It had been his choice. For once the circumstances in his life were by a choice he'd made himself, knowing full well the consequences and having other options._

_And yet, he knew he'd made the right choice. He'd chosen to stop running. To accept the responsibilities that came with having his powers. But with that decision also came an undeniable truth: he couldn't be in a relationship with Lana. Not without telling her everything about him, and right now he wasn't ready to do that. He may have made the decision to accept his heritage and stop running from himself and his possible destiny, but he still needed to figure this out. He wasn't sure what exactly he'd signed up for by consenting to training with Jor-El. Truth be told, he had no idea what was going to happen in the next few weeks, let alone the next few months or years. It wouldn't be fair to her. He couldn't put her through that without an explanation, but he wasn't ready to tell her and he wasn't going to lie. Which left only this one option._

_The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Clark squared his shoulders and stepped forward – no turning back now. He looked around, trying to orient himself when the flowers were snatched from his hand._

_"Clark, you shouldn't have." Lois said as she admired the flowers and Clark smirked._

_"Actually, I didn't." He retorted, but Lois simply grinned._

_"Too sweet for words," She croaked and Clark winced._

_"That's one giant frog in your throat." He observed as she turned and started down the hall._

_"That's what happens when you get a neck massage from Barbie the Barbarian. Doctor says I shouldn't talk too much." Lois explained._

_Clark nodded as he fell into step beside her. "You were lucky." He mused._

_Lois raised an eyebrow at him and Clark grimaced. "It could've been a lot worse." He pointed out. "Just look at what they did to this place."_

_Lois shrugged as they continued down the hall. "They had your dad." She said quietly._

_Clark reached out and caught her hand. "Hey."_

_Lois stopped and turned around, her head tilted in question._

_"Thank you." Clark said sincerely. "For being there for my parents. Going back and helping them get out,-" He squeezed her hand. "It means a lot."_

_Lois nodded quietly. "I'm sure it does. But not enough to get me this deluxe flower arrangement from Main Street Florist." She pulled her hand away with a small resigned smile and tugged some stems with a few blossoms free from the bouquet._

_"I didn't know you'd be here." Clark tried to explain, but Lois shook her head._

_"She's down the hall, room 258." Lois said with a smirk as she returned the rest of the flowers._

_Clark nodded, not having to ask who she was referring to. "What about you?" he asked instead._

_Lois looked down at her watch. "I have to catch a plane in two hours to Geneva and if I'm late, you know, the General will court-martial me." She grinned._

_Clark hesitated for a moment, before reaching out and pulling her to him in an embrace. Lois stiffened in surprise before relaxing and returning his hug._

_"What was that for?" She asked as they pulled away._

_Clark smiled and pulled the flowers out of her hand, holding out the bouquet instead. "For everything." He said._

_Lois stared at him, a blush rising in her cheeks. "I didn't mean –" she began._

_Clark smiled. "I know."_

_Lois started to say something before she thought better of it and slowly accepted the flowers. Her eyes searched his face for a long moment. "Are you okay?" she asked._

_Clark laughed. "Yes Lois. I wasn't hit on the head or anything." He shook his head with a smile and Lois ducked her head, a small smile on her face as well._

_"Okay. Thank you."_

_Clark nodded, still smiling. "Safe trip."_

_"I'll try. Bye Clark." She gave one last grin before turning and heading off down the hall._

_Clark watched her leave with a small smile and shook his head as he looked down at the flowers he had left. Not that he'd begrudge her that, after what she'd done for his parents.  
Clark's smile faded as he turned around and began to make his way down the hall. He knew what he had to do and he hated it. But it was his own choice. Clark couldn't keep a small smile from forming. This was his life and he was in control of it. It was a wonderful feeling and though he'd initially been weary of Jor-El, there had been no ulterior motive._

_He'd stood inside the circle of knowledge for what seemed like days, but had in fact only been a few hours. He wasn't done though, Jor-El said it would take him at least a week of sessions to absorb all the relevant knowledge in the Fortress and a lifetime to understand it all. And that was just the_ relevant _information. But he now knew a lot more of about his powers and Krypton then he'd known yesterday. All that didn't matter right now though. This moment wasn't about his powers or Krypton or how he was going to live up to the promise he'd made himself to become someone worthy of protecting Earth. Before he could get to any of that he needed to end this chapter in his life. Lana._

_He stood in front of the door to her room and took a deep breath, steeling himself for the conversation to come. He opened the door and stepped inside, smiling slightly in greeting when Lana glanced up at him._

_"Hey."_

_"Hi Clark." Lana said, as she folded up the newspaper she'd been reading and tucked it away._

_He approached her hospital bed and held out the flowers. "These are for you, I hope Irises are still on you favorite flower list."_

_Lana smiled. "Some things stay number one forever. Thank you." She said._

_"There used to be more." He said sheepishly as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her, looking her over. "How are you feeling?" He asked._

_Lana shrugged. "The doctors say it's not too bad. I'll heal."_

_Clark nodded and Lana bit her lip. "Look Clark, I know you have questions."_

_Clark nodded again. "Yeah I do. I'm not sure I have any right to ask them though."_

_Lana smiled briefly. "We all have secrets."_

_Clark grimaced. "Yeah." he agreed. "But we shouldn't. Don't you ever wonder why we can't seem to just talk to each other?"_

_Lana seemed thrown by his observation. "All the time," she finally answered._

_"And?" Clark asked._

_"I don't know."_

_Clark nodded. "Lana, before the meteor shower you came by the barn, you said some things. Three words kind of stand out."_

_Lana shifted uncomfortably and shrugged. "Clark, the sky was literally about to fall down on us, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."_

_Clark nodded. "I know, I understand."_

_Lana searched his face. "What about you?" She asked._

_"I meant it," Clark admitted, "but I'm not sure if it's enough."_

_Lana stared at him. "What do you mean?"_

_"Secrets and lies." Clark answered. "No matter what we feel, if we can't be honest they'll tear us apart."_

_Lana frowned. "You said you wouldn't ask."_

_Clark nodded again. "And I won't. But I shouldn't have to."_

_Lana's jaw clenched as she crossed her arms. "You have things you don't tell me." She pointed out. "I shouldn't have to ask you either, but I do."_

_"And I should be able to answer." Clark replied. "But I can't."_

_Lana gazed at him, her eyes bright. "What are you saying?" she finally asked._

_Clark ran a hand through his hair. "That I want to be your friend and that I'll be there for you whenever you need me. But that's all, I think friendship is all we're capable of. We're not at the point in our lives where we can open up to each other. Maybe one day we will get there, but right now we're both still trying to understand ourselves. Neither one of us is ready to share themselves completely and you deserve someone better than that."_

_Lana bit her lip. "We could try." She offered._

_Clark shook his head. "We'd only end up hurting each other Lana. And I don't want to hurt the people I care about anymore."_

_"So you're doing this to protect me." Lana said flatly._

_"No. I'm not trying to push you away or keep you at a distance Lana. I just feel that right now, where we are in our lives," Clark hesitated, "that us starting a relationship would be a mistake."_

_"Clark, I love you." Lana said softly._

_Clark nodded and reached for her hand, squeezing softly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'd rather have you in my life as my friend, than not at all."_

_Lana turned away, staring at the window as she blinked rapidly. Clark hung his head, as he tried to give her a moment to compose herself. He gave her fingers another squeeze and was relieved when Lana returned the gesture. They sat in silence for a long while, when Lana cleared her throat._

_"Clark I want to ask you something." She said hesitantly. "Do you believe in life on other planets?"_

_Clark leaned back in surprise. "Actually I do." He admitted, a bit weary._

_Lana bit her lip. "Earlier, out in that corn field, when the helicopter crashed? I saw something in that crater." She paused, leaning forward. "It was a space ship. It was unbelievable, Clark. Those two people that everyone is talking about? The ones that were here in the hospital? They came out of that ship."_

_Clark's mouth felt dry as Lana looked at him expectantly. "Are you sure?" He asked._

_"Clark, I saw it!" Lana insisted._

_Clark nodded. "I believe you Lana. Where was it, exactly?"_

_Later, Clark climbed the wall of the crater and looked down at the hole the impact had created. It was empty. The Black space ship was gone._

* * *

Lois drummed her fingers on her desk and sighed. Every television monitor in the Bullpen was on a different channel and somehow every channel was talking about the same thing: Clark. Or his alter ego at least. Lois snorted in disgust. This was the Daily Planet, world renowned newspaper. She'd told Clark they were surrounded by the best reporters on earth. Clearly, she'd been mistaken. If one more person came to ask her about her encounter with Superman, she was going to scream. How could all these people not realise what was right in front of them?

Cat rolled her chair over to Lois' desk and plopped onto it. "So!" She said, as she leaned forward.

Lois groaned. "Go away, Cat."

"Oh, come on Lois. I need details! I mean, all I saw was the news footage and it doesn't do him justice. You got all close and personal." Cat sighed dreamily. "Does he fill out those tights as well as I think he does, or better?"

Lois dropped her head onto her desk and groaned louder. "Cat, please go away. I swear if _one_ more person asks me about my interview-"

"You can't keep him to yourself!" Cat exclaimed indignantly. "He's from another planet; he might think all earth women are as repressed as you!"

Lois pushed away from her desk and stalked away from Cat. She didn't have the patience to deal with her. She entered an empty conference room and shut the door firmly behind her. Safe at last.

With a sigh she dropped into a chair at the large table and massaged her temples. Perry had loved her article. He'd loved it so much that he made her expand it and printed it over 3 days.  
'Man or Superman?', 'A Friend.' and 'Here to Stay.' had been the headlines. And somehow, over the course of these past few days her initial query had become his name: 'Superman'. Personally, she thought 'Wonderboy' suited him better. At least she'd managed to veto Perry's initial pitch: 'My night with Superman.' No way was she using that as a headline! When her veto didn't work she'd threatened to quit, that had made him back off.

Lois gave a bitter laugh. So maybe she hadn't taken the whole thing as well as she'd initially thought. But come on! She'd handled the whole 'powers' thing okay – although of course, she'd had her suspicions about that for ages. And she'd spent enough time in Smallville and encountered enough meteor infected people to be unfazed by _that_ whole aspect of it.

The whole alien thing she'd needed time for; which wasn't unreasonable. Finding out that one's best friend is from another planet isn't exactly something common. But he was human; more evolved, but still human, still Clark, still a good guy. So what if he was the last of an alien race?

That didn't bother her either. She'd accepted that. Or she would've, if she'd had the time. Instead, Clark had seen it fit to don tights and a cape of all things, and go public with his powers. Which was also fine, really. She could deal with Superman.

It was Clark that was giving her trouble, because he wasn't acting like Clark. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he just wasn't the guy she remembered. The only time he got close was when he was Superman. Who had not only stopped the fire at the Metropolis Youth Shelter so far, but had also helped at a factory incident in Canada and a train accident in Germany, among other things, which was great. His actions coupled with her articles had alleviated the publics fears and Superman was well received. He was a hero that had been welcomed by the people of Metropolis with open arms. Superman was working out great.

But Clark? Clark was a mess. And she was going to figure out what the hell was going on there. She just had no idea how. But it wasn't her imagination; there was something different about Clark. He'd get a look on his face sometimes. This lost, insecure, broken look that she'd never seen before. She'd seen him scared and worried, and she'd seen him cry and she'd seen him at his wit's end. But he always pushed on. He was always determined. But there wasn't any other name she could put to this new look he sometimes wore but _broken_.

And while everyone else seemed perfectly willing to write it off as emotional baggage and the result of two years spent in the worst possible places on the planet, or as part of his disguise, she just couldn't shake the feeling that it was more.

He looked at her differently. When it all came down to it, if there was one reason she was sure Clark was different, it was his eyes. He was Clark. He talked like Clark, he thought like Clark, and most of the time he acted like Clark. But since the day he came back there had been a hooded look to his eyes; a flash of pain and regret every time he looked at her. And she didn't care what anyone else said or thought, Clark was her best friend and her partner. She knew him. She could read his eyes as easily as she could read the Daily Planet. It had been the same for him. The Kent family had always been about the non-verbals and she'd learned to interpret them early on. She and Clark had gotten out of their fair share of sticky situations by basically knowing what the other was thinking. She wasn't crazy. There was something different about Clark. And figuring it out was on her ever growing list of things to find out. Right under 'who is the master mind supplying illegal weapons to every gang in the country' and 'who is Claude Mercer working for now' and 'why did I not win a Kerth for that Intergang story!'"

There was a knock on the door behind her and she dropped her head on the table with another groan.

"Go away!" She moaned.

"Lois?" Clark asked hesitantly as he stepped inside. "Uhm, bad time?"

Lois raised her head and glared at him. "What is it?" she demanded.

Clark scratched his head. "Just wanted to say that I'm heading out to my lunch with Lex. And the chief wants your article by the end of the day."

Lois sighed. "Be careful." She told him.

Clark tilted his head in question and Lois sighed. "Lex." She clarified. "Be careful today. We need to find out if he's involved with Claude Mercer and the weapon sales and what information he has about that ship. But this is the first time you're seeing him since Superman, so just be careful."

Clark nodded. "I know. I'll be fine." He smiled and left, pulling the door closed behind him.

Lois dropped her head back down onto the table with a thud.

One problem at a time.

**

* * *

**

Clark walked slowly along the sidewalk, his head hanging low as he counted the cracks in the concrete. He concentrated on only stepping inside the little square tiles that made up the sidewalk, his hands stuffed into his pockets, his tie a noose around his neck. Even so, he reached his destination and he stared up at Luthor Tower with a frown. What he wouldn't give to not have to go up there.

Lois's words rang through his head _'be careful'_. She was right of course. He hadn't seen Lex since his first visit and that hadn't really gone all that well. And then their lunch had gotten – sidetracked. When he'd called Lex to apologise, Lex had been surprisingly forgiving and distracted, simply telling him they'd reschedule. Okay so maybe 'surprising' wasn't the best word for it… more like 'alarming'. But if Lex had recognised him as Superman, surely he would have said something; made a move?

Clark sighed. _Only one way to find out._ With new resolve he straightened his shoulders and entered Luthor Tower, the receptionist waving him on to the elevator. He stepped inside and watched as the numbers began to climb a the elevator made its ascion. He couldn't help feeling strangely alone. When he'd gone out as Superman, he hadn't had time to think, only to act. And somehow, putting on that suit had been like putting up a protection between him and the world. Now, with only his glasses as a disguise, he felt strangely vulnerable. He missed Lois; he missed her presence in the back of his mind.  
Clark frowned and ran a hand through his hair, sighing when the shiny walls of the elevator reflected the mess he'd just made of it.

Jor-El's words were another cause for concern. Somehow, something had travelled with him through time and upset the balance of life-forces in the world. He couldn't have that, not again. He might miss Lois' presence, the comfort in knowing that he wasn't alone, her emotions, and on occasion even her voice but she was alive here, and he would give up everything to keep it that way. Not having her presence linked to him anymore was a small price to pay when he could see her alive and well everyday.

And it wasn't as if she was completely separated from him. Somehow he could still sense her, even if it was more an awareness now. No, Lois being alive made it all worth it. And he would make sure she stayed alive, no matter how much trouble she'd undoubtedly manage to get herself into. Whatever trouble he'd brought with him, he'd take care of. But first things first.

The elevator doors opened and Clark squared his shoulders, stepping out into the penthouse.

A man Clark recognized as Phillip, Lex's butler slash everything approached him. "Good afternoon Sir."

"Hello Phillip." Clark answered as he shrugged off his coat.

"Mr. Luthor will be here shortly, would you like a drink while you wait?"

Clark handed over his coat. "Water would be great, thanks."

Phillip nodded and motioned for Clark to take a seat on the couch before leaving. Clark sat down as he mentally ran through everything he knew and needed to ask Lex about.

Claude Mercer, former Star Labs scientist was working on the symbols from the Kawatche caves and analyzing the data from Brianiac's black space ship. This was something Lex had to be involved in. As far as he knew, Lex was the only one who had any knowledge of the ship, and one of the few people wealthy enough to be able to employ Mercer. He had no idea how he was going to broach that subject, though.

Then there were the weapons. Every gang from Metropolis, to Gotham, to Star City was being supplied with new weapons. According to Lois's source there was a third party involved who was not only providing the means and locations for the storage and sales of the weapons, but who also had a cut in the profit and the weapons themselves.

They seemed like two completely different problems, but Lois was convinced they had to be related. But if they were connected then Lex was the third party. He could understand Lex employing Mercer. That wasn't something surprising, although it was disappointing to know that no matter what he did, Lex would always retain his fascination with the unexplained.

But he just couldn't make himself believe Lex was part of the weapons sales. He'd seen Lois' binder, where she kept a tally of every known gang who was using the weapons, every place they attacked, every turf war, every person shot or otherwise injured and every person who'd been killed.

Lois wasn't going to let this go, not until she knew who was behind it and had exposed everything. If for no other reason then that, he hoped they were unconnected. Because if Lex was behind both issues, then what was he doing with his take of the weapons? And how far would he go to keep it under wraps?

"Clark." Lex's voices startled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Lex." He answered as he got up.

"Sorry I'm late; I had a phone conference with the mayor." Lex explained as they shook hands firmly. "Shall we?"

He led the way to the table and Clark couldn't help but be impressed with the spread. "Looks great." He offered.

Lex nodded distractedly as they sat down. "I wasn't sure what you'd like after tasting food from around the world." He said.

Clark grinned. "Nothing beats a home cooked meal."

Lex snorted softly. "Maybe when Martha Kent is doing the cooking," he conceded, "I don't think my chef is that good, though."

Clark shook his head as he accepted a plate from Phillip, loaded with food. "By the looks of this it'll come close."

Lex nodded halfheartedly and gulped down his glass of wine.

Clark raised his eyebrows at that and watched as Lex refilled his glass. "Is everything alright Lex?" he asked slowly.

Lex looked up at him and scratched at his jaw with a frown. "My conversation with the Mayor didn't go too well." He finally answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Clark answered.

Lex nodded and took a bite of his food, chewing slowly with a pensive look on his face. Clark sighed quietly and continued with his own meal, watching with alarm as Lex downed his second glass of wine and refilled it again. Well, if nothing else Lois always said it was easier to get information out of someone when they were drunk.

"So," Lex cleared his throat. "I read Lois's articles. They were – interesting."

Clark frowned at his tone. "You mean her articles about Superman?" he said.

Lex snorted and leaned back in his chair. "_Superman_." He said with distaste. "What a disgustingly self-absorbed, conceited name."

Clark fought to keep his voice even. "He didn't name himself Lex. The people did."

"Yes, with no small amount of help from Lois."

"Lois never meant for 'Superman' to become his name. She just had it as the query in her title. It took off." Clark explained.

"Yes, and he seems to like the name, doesn't he." Lex sneered.

Clark carefully put down his fork, lest he break it in half. "You have a problem with Superman?" he asked.

Lex turned incredulous eyes on him. "Don't tell me you don't?" he said.

"Actually, I don't." Clark admitted. "He says he's here to help."

"And you believe him?" Lex exclaimed. "Because he saved a few people, performed a few tricks?"

"Why don't you?" Clark challenged.

Lex pushed away from the table, taking a few deep breaths as he walked to the large glass doors leading to the balcony. "I don't believe in people doing things for nothing." He said after he'd collected himself. "This man shows up and saves a few people and the city is hailing him as a hero. He makes up a sob story about being the last of his race and the world is welcoming him with open arms."

He turned around to face Clark. "Who's to say he's not the advance party of an invasion? How do we know he won't destroy us all?"

Clark got up and walked over to join Lex at the balcony doors, staring out onto the city. "I think Lex, that if he wanted to destroy us he would just stop saving us; we're doing a pretty good job so far of killing ourselves and each other."

Lex crossed his arms. "We don't know anything about this guy. He flies around like a god, deciding who lives and who dies." He shook his head. "If he wants a new home, there are plenty of other planets out there."

Clark sighed. "Lex, what exactly do you want from him? What do you expect him to do? You don't really think he's here to destroy us, do you?"

Lex's eyes narrowed. "Yes I do. I know he is."

"How? How could you possibly know that?"

"Because it was prophesized years ago!" Lex said angrily. "The caves, Clark. The Kawatche Caves, with their symbols and warnings. It says so right there on the walls. And are you forgetting the meteor shower in Smallville? Those two beings attacking? Aliens! Last of his race my ass." He muttered.

Clark stared at him. "The Kawatche Caves?" He repeated. "You're basing all this on an ancient prophecy and the off chance that he's what it refers to?"

"It's him Clark. I know it is." Lex said icily.

"Okay. Let's say he is. The prophecy doesn't say anything about him being evil, just that he has great power. If he's using it for good, then what's wrong with that?"

"The prophecy says that there will be a battle for the fate of mankind." Lex reminded him. "That seems pretty important to me."

Clark was stunned. "You think it's your battle? You believe you're meant to fight him?"

"No Clark." Lex bit out angrily. "I think I'm meant to destroy him."

Clark was struck numb as he watched Lex. His old friend was deadly serious and completely sure of his words. Clark knew that he had to tread carefully and Lois's warning once again rang through his head.

"The thing about prophecy Lex, is that it's open to interpretation." He finally said. "It says there will be a battle for mankind. It doesn't say which one of them is fighting to save it."

Lex turned on him, his eyes blazing. "You think I would destroy mankind?" He demanded. "You would choose to believe in that thing over me?"

Clark shook his head, looking Lex in the eye. "I think you want to help mankind. I'm just not sure that Superman is the enemy you think he is."

Lex stalked away from him and back to the table, pouring himself another glass. "So you think in my misguided attempt to save the world, I'll pick a fight with the wrong person." He said mockingly.

"I think that from the deepest desires often comes the deadliest hate. You've already decided this guy is evil, even though everything he's done so far proves the contrary." Clark answered. "And I think you're scared. Because if the prophecy is about the two of you and he's not the one that's evil…"

He trailed off and Lex gave him a sharp look. "Then that means I am." Lex finished.

Clark slowly made his way back to the table. "I don't think you're evil Lex. I never have," he told him, "I understand that you believe you're one half of the prophecy, but that doesn't mean that Superman is the other."

Lex shook his head and finally drained his glass. "You expect the worst from me and yet choose to believe the best with him." He said as he sat down.

Clark stood in silence as Lex turned away from him, and sighed. He didn't have any way of responding to that and clearly he wouldn't be getting any answers today.  
"It's not that I expect the worst from you Lex," he said softly, "but it's true that I don't think Superman is the danger to mankind you believe he is. I don't know why you think the prophecy is about you, but you can't make Superman the enemy just because he's different." He turned around and made his way back to the sitting room when Lex called out to him.

"What if I'm right, Clark?" Lex asked. "Consider for a moment what a man with that much power and the wrong intentions could do to us."

Clark paused in the doorway and turned around, regarding Lex thoughtfully. "He could destroy us all." He said, "But he won't. He's not evil Lex. And this prophecy will never come to pass if you don't initiate it."

Lex snorted and turned back around, reaching for the bottle once more.

"The sad truth is that the most evil is done by people who never make up their minds to be good or evil." Clark said.

Lex's hand froze, his fingers just brushing the bottle's neck, before his hand dropped away.

Clark sighed and turned around, stepping into the sitting room and pulling the door closed behind him. Phillip was standing there with his coat and Clark couldn't help but smile softly. The man had a sixth sense sometimes.

He pulled on his coat as he walked to the door when his superhearing picked up Lex's reply.

"I _have_ made up my mind. I'm not evil. I have a responsibility to mankind and I will destroy Superman."

_****_

~TBC

* * *

_Reviews are happy thoughts, shared with me... _


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** First of all, Happy New Year! It's 2010! Which means I've been writing this fic for... going on four years? Damn.  
So this is chapter 14. A huge thank you to my beta's, for this one. It took a while to get right.  
Also, a thank you to those faithful reviewers. I appreciate it. ^_^

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 14~**

_**~ September 2006 ~**_

_Clark added the last of the carrots to the salad and mixed everything together before putting the bowl in the fridge. He rinsed his hands and lifted the lid to peer into the pot with the potatoes. After making sure they were still on schedule he turned on the oven, leaning down to check that the roast was placed properly. He grabbed the timer and set it just as Lois's car pulled up to the farm._

_Showing up when all the preparations were done. Of course. He shook his head and poured himself a glass of milk as he watched her get out of her car through the kitchen window. His parents had gone to attend a seminar in Metropolis, one of his dad's more enjoyable duties as a Senator, and should be back soon. He'd been giving 'heating up the leftovers' duties._

_Lois entered the farm house and let the screen door slam shut behind her. In the kitchen Clark drained his glass of milk and watched as Lois sullenly trudged toward the living room._

_"Hey," he called out, putting his glass in the sink. "Everything okay?"_

_"How is that summer went by this fast?" Lois complained._

_Clark smirked as he made his way out of the kitchen, "Maybe it's because you spent most of it sleeping."_

_Lois glared at him. "I did not. I spent most of it working at the Planet and taking those stupid summer courses."_

_Clark held up his hands. "Sorry. Just thought I'd offer my insight."_

_"Yeah well don't." Lois said crossly. "School starts in 3 days! I still haven't finished that city park renewal article, my sources are still looking for info on the other one, and I haven't done any of the reading for my classes." She collapsed down onto the couch, stuffing a pillow beneath her head as she stretched out. "When is someone going to invent the machine that gives you more hours in the day?"_

_Clark shook his head as he lifted her legs so he could sit down, draping them over his own. "You can borrow my notes on the required reading for our classes, you can write the article tomorrow and you can't do anything on the other story until your sources come through anyway. On your other classes you're on your own though."_

_Lois tilted her head so she could look at him, "Oh yeah, we'll be classmates occasionally now won't we." She smirked. "So you're transferring to MetU and rather then take advantage of that by claiming ignorance of the assignments, you actually do the homework."_

_Clark smiled. "But if I don't do it, then who would you copy off?"_

_Lois shrugged. "I'll manage just fine thank you. May I point out that I've managed to catch up completely and am starting this sophomore year with all the required credits." She frowned. "Unfortunately they've been hammering in the fact that we need to prepare for our classes, so I can't feign not having known."_

_Clark smiled. "Well, for English Lit and Creative writing you can have my notes; you're going to have to pull an all-nighter for the others. But you're in the plus hours with sleep anyway, so you should be fine. Great start to the school year," he teased. "already behind on the work."_

_Lois grabbed a pillow and smacked at his shoulder. "Cute. Just wait till midterms start. Then we'll see who does better."_

_Clark absentmindedly drummed on her legs. "No thank you. I don't want to spend the whole year comparing grades."_

_Lois leaned back and closed her eyes. "Bowing out early? Wise choice."_

_Clark shook his head. "Are you going to be like this all year?" He asked. "Because I can still go back to Kansas A&M."_

_Lois scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Clark. MetU has a lot more possibilities, so whenever you get around to choosing a major, you'll have more options."_

_Clark sighed. "Lois I have a major."_

_Lois opened her eyes and gave him and incredulous look. "Clark you're majoring in history. And while I know that's a perfectly respectable career, you didn't pick it because you love the subject; you picked it because you couldn't think of anything else."_

_Clark shrugged. "I picked it because I think it's fascinating."_

_Lois snorted. "Enough to spend the rest of your life immersed in it?"_

_Clark leaned back, tapping along to the music on her legs. "History is important. So many things just repeat themselves, events that happen again and again, because we keep making the same wrong choices. If people actually understood that, if we learned from our mistakes, we could make better choices next time. Sometimes you have to look to the past, so you can better shape your future. Our past makes us who we are."_

_Lois crossed her arms. "Bull." She said flatly. "It's our actions in the present that make us who we are. The problem with history is that nobody ever really learns from it, because we all know how it ends. We know people were wrong and we say 'how could they have made that choice?', when years from now, people might say the same thing about us. History is foreign, because everyone always assumes that it can never happen to them, and they would never let it go that far; that they're different. We interpret history to fit with our current world view and ask ourselves how anyone could have thought differently. History can only do so much, because it takes people willing to listen. And besides, it does not to do to dwell on the past and forget to live in the present. What really helps is putting up a mirror in front of people and confronting them with their current actions."_

_Clark considered this. "And how do you suggest 'holding up a mirror'?"_

_Lois smiled. "Journalism. History is great, but only if people are willing to learn from it. It depends on them, and if there's one thing we know it's that people are stupid and stubborn."_

_Clark shook his head. "I can't believe that. People can change. They're better than you think they are."_

_Lois regarded him thoughtfully. "Clark, people can be good. But 9 times out of 10 they'll choose the easy road. That's history. If you want to sum up the human race, it's just centuries of people choosing what's easy over what's right. And you can point that out till you're blue in the face and everyone will nod and agree. But give them the same choice and just change the circumstances and they'll make the same decision. If you want people to change their decisions, you have to change the people. And that takes time. So, we do the next best thing. We confront them with their choice. We show them what it does; what they're trying to ignore. We show them the consequences of making the easy choice and maybe next time one person will choose to do what's right. And then I've done my job right."_

_"And you don't think history can do that?" Clark questioned._

_Lois bit her lip. "I think history is easily ignored. People do it everyday. I think a newspaper headline does more than a book about mans' misdeeds in the 20th century."_

_"People still read books, just like newspapers. And arguably, newspapers become history much faster then books. No one remembers what the headline was a year ago today. But you can quote a book that was written ten years ago." Clark argued._

_Lois smiled. "True. I guess it comes down to what you think people need to read most: the mistakes people they've never met made decades ago; or the mistakes they're making themselves, right now?"_

_Clark shook his head with a small smile. "Okay, I know when I'm beat." He said. "Only a reporter for five months and listen to you. You're making me want to write again."_

_Lois frowned. "Why don't you? They were handing out applications for the MetU paper during my journalism class, why don't you apply? You worked at the Torch for years."_

_Clark shrugged. "I guess, but that was a long time ago. We'll see." He lifted her legs and got to his feet. "You staying for dinner?" he asked, dropping them gently back onto the couch._

_Lois nodded. "Yeah. Mostly because I'm too tired to move."_

_Clark stretched his arms over his head, popping his back. "Really? So it wouldn't have anything to do with the leftovers of that chicken roast my mom made yesterday?" He twisted around, rolling his shoulders and back, trying to get his spine to cooperate when he noticed Lois' appreciative look._

_"Oh, don't stop on my account Clark." She teased. "I might have to dump some water on you and have you do that again though." She winked and Clark felt his ears heat up._

_"Lois!" He sputtered._

_"What? Clark I've been single so long that even you're starting to look attractive." Lois said._

_Clark grimaced. "That's nice Lois." He muttered._

_Lois grinned. "Relax Clark. Your virtue is safe. Although you have to stop blushing, because you're getting to be too adorable. I won't be held responsible for my actions."_

_Clark gave her a horrified look. "Are you trying to kill me? Is that what this is? Because it's working."_

_Lois threw her head back and laughed. "I'm sorry, but you make it too easy sometimes."_

_"Yeah well, don't do what's easy. Do what's right." He said._

_Lois propped herself up on her elbows and Clark actually had to take a step back at the devilish glint in her eye. "Clark, if I did what's right, you and I would be making history right now."_

_Clark fled to the kitchen. There were days when he could hold his own with Lois. Today was not one of them._

* * *

Lois rubbed at her temples. Perry had kicked her out of the conference room almost half an hour ago and her headache was making a comeback. One thing at a time. First she'd deal with Lex and the weapons and research; and then she'd tackle the Clark problem. Hopefully they wouldn't all spill together into one big mess.

The elevator doors opened and her eyes tracked there automatically. She frowned as she watched Clark get off and glanced at the clock displayed on her computer. He shouldn't be back yet. He'd gone to a Luthor lunch. That meant multiple courses, followed by drinks and pool. No Luthor lunch was finished in an hour.

Clark caught her gaze as he made his way across the bullpen and she bit her lip.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked anxiously.

Clark pulled his chair up next to her desk and sat down heavily, dropping his head into his hands.

Lois winced. "That bad."

"He wants to destroy Superman." Clark said.

Lois froze in her chair. "What?" she whispered.

Clark raised his head with a sigh. "I said, he wants to destroy,-"

"Yeah I heard you the first time." Lois waved her hands. "Why?"

"Because he thinks Superman is evil and here to destroy all mankind." Clark admitted.

Lois sat back, stunned. "God help us." She said. "Lex has lost his mind. We're screwed."

"Lex hasn't lost his mind." Clark said.

Lois raised her eyebrows and Clark sighed. "He's just a bit closed minded at the moment."

Lois crossed her arms. "You can't deny that we're screwed." She pointed out. "What did you get out of him about the research and the caves?"

Clark shrugged and shook his head and Lois' frown deepened. "Nothing?"

"He wasn't exactly in a talkative mood, Lois."

"Except about his intentions to destroy Superman." Lois reminded him.

"Yeah, except for that."

Lois bit her lip as she mulled it over. "Why would he tell you though?" She wondered aloud.

Clark shrugged. "I don't think he meant to. He said he'd just gotten off of the phone with the mayor, I guess that conversation didn't go too well."

Lois nodded as she began to pace. "We need to go back to the warehouse." She finally concluded.

"Back? Why?" Clark asked.

"Because if Lex has something to do with that place then I'm willing to bet that they're working overtime there right now. If they're not, then that facility isn't Lex's."

Clark couldn't deny the logic in that. "What about the weapons?" he asked. "How are we going to figure that out?"

Lois glanced at him and Clark frowned. He didn't like the look on her face. "Lois." He said slowly. "What are you planning?"

Lois waved off his concerns. "It's nothing dangerous or anything Clark, don't worry."

Clark crossed his arms. "Where have I heard that before?" He muttered. "Tell me."

Lois shrugged. "I'm going to go talk to Lex."

Clark jumped up. "What? You can't do that." He exclaimed.

Lois rolled her eyes. "I'll tell him that I'd like to get his perspective on Superman, since he doesn't trust him. I'll tell him I'm holding an opinion poll or something. And I'll just work the conversation until we get to the weapons. It'll be fine."

"Fine? Lois you just said that Lex has lost his mind and now you want to go talk to him?"

"And you just said that he hasn't. Look, we need to figure this out, and your lunch today didn't help us any."

"Exactly! What makes you think you'll have better luck?"

Lois snorted. "Are you kidding? My guess is he's dying to talk to me, to try and convince me Superman is evil. He wants people to believe him and convincing me and getting me to publish it is not something he'll pass up on."

Clark shook his head. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Lois crossed her arms. "You never think I have good ideas even though 90 percent of the time they work."

"They work because you have a guardian angel working overtime to get you out of trouble." Clark mumbled.

Lois gave him a sharp look. "Nice try Smallville. But I managed just fine for the two years you were gallivanting around the globe."

"Lois you were shot!" Clark exclaimed.

"Actually, I wasn't. I ducked and rolled and they missed." Lois retorted. "You know what, we don't have time for your over protectiveness, so how about I get the information we need and not tell you how I do it."

"Lois you didn't see Lex today. I'd rather not have you anywhere near him." Clark tried.

Lois shrugged. "So Lex is a psychopath; we knew that already. What we don't know is if he's a psychopath with really big guns."

Clark sighed. "I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

Lois shook her head as she sat back down. "Nope."

She reached for her phone and quickly dialed and Clark ran a hand through his hair. This was not how he'd envisioned the conversation going. He grabbed the back of his chair and walked around to his desk, sitting down and listening as Lois made an appointment to go see Lex the next day.

"Hey guys." Chloe said as she stopped next to their desks. "What dangerous thing is my cousin up to this time?" She asked softly.

Clark blinked. "How'd you know?" he asked.

Chloe grinned. "You've got the 'Lois Lane will be the death of me' look. I've missed it." She teased.

Clark chuckled. "Lex wants to destroy Superman, so naturally Lois wants to go talk to him." He said quietly.

Chloe grimaced. "Lex wants to destroy Superman. Of course he does. Because why would a superhero protecting the citizens of Metropolis be a good thing." She rolled her eyes.

Clark stared at her. "That's what you took from that?" he said. "Lex wanting to destroy Superman warrants mocking, but the fact that Lois wants to go talk to him, alone, isn't worth mentioning?"

Chloe shrugged. "She can handle Lex."

"Exactly." Lois agreed as she hung up. "Tomorrow night at seven." She announced.

"Good luck." Chloe offered.

Lois nodded her thanks and sat back in her chair, regarding Clark calmly. "You check out the warehouse, I'll deal with Lex, we meet back at my place at ten." She proposed.

Clark reached over to turn his computer on. "If your meeting goes all to hell, you get to explain it to my parents." He said crossly.

Lois grinned.

* * *

Lois didn't have a lot of philosophies that she lived by. But there was one that she'd learned early on in her journalism career and it had served her well on multiple occasions: _'When in doubt, give them wine.'_

It hadn't been hard by any means; Lex had been eyeing the bottle since dinner started. So now, with the dessert plates cleared, small talk over with and the real interview about to begin, there was only one word with which to describe Lex Luthor. _Hammered._ Spectacularly so. He managed it well though, she'd give him that. Years of practice meant that he didn't sway as he led the way to the comfortable chairs near the balcony doors. His speech wasn't slurred, if slightly less censored then usual. There was a flush to his face, but that could be blamed on the fireplace, roaring at full force.

No, maybe the only way to tell that Lex was, for all intents and purposes, drunk, was the fact that he wasn't calm and collected. He was pissed. And emotions were something that a Luthor went to great expense to hide. But even though his emotions were plain as day, he was as careful as ever with his words.

And dragging a bad word about Superman out of him had proved more difficult then she'd anticipated - in the sense that she hadn't expected that at all. It seemed that Lex had been out of sorts the day before and had said more then he'd planned, because today he wasn't letting anything slip.

"So, Lois," Lex began, "you wanted to talk."

Lois may not have a lot of philosophies, but she stuck with the ones she did. Another one? _'When you don't have time for bullshit, just be blunt and cut to the chase.'_

"I understood from Clark that you have some concerns about Superman." She said, turning on her recorder. "I'd like to get your view on him."

Lex shrugged smoothly. "I did express some concerns, but as Clark pointed out, so far Superman has been nothing but an asset to Metropolis."

"But you don't think he'll remain one." Lois prodded.

"I was merely pointing out the dangers, should his interests change."

"Do you think there's a good chance of that happening?"

"I don't know enough about him to make that assertion." Lex replied.

"He gave a very candid interview; did you feel that there are issues that weren't addressed?"

Lex took a long sip from his wineglass. "I think his answers were perfect. And that alarms me."

"Perfect? His home planet was destroyed and he's the last of his kind, I would hardly describe that as perfect."

"The orphaned hero looking for a home. It calls on sympathy. It also calls on doubt, since we have been confronted with a number of beings who could've been of alien origin."

"So, you believe he was lying?"

"I believe that there's more than meets the eye. I believe in being cautious. Why hand over the protection and wellbeing of the human race to him, when we've been managing just fine for the last few millennia?"

Lois twirled her pen around. "Some people would argue that the human race hasn't been managing fine. We seem to be quite adept at hurting each other, in fact."

"The human race may have a history, but we always manage to end conflict. What do we know of his past?"

"Lex, I was never too fond of history. I'm more concerned with the present. And in the present, humans are killing each other on the streets with black market guns, and Superman is saving lives."

"One has nothing to do with the other."

"Metropolis police is overwhelmed."

"Not to mention understaffed," Lex smirked, "ever since you broke the corruption story a few weeks ago. I hear there could be another Kerth in your future for that one."

Lois shrugged. "Police officers ranked high and low, tasked with the protection of the citizens of Metropolis, were being bought off. Everyone knew that, I just proved it. Point is, MetPD needs the help and Superman is giving them that. Every gang in the city has weapons and their aim has been straying to civilians way too often lately. Superman helps take the load off."

"I would have thought you of all people would be appalled at the thought of us being dependent on someone else like that." Lex jibed.

Lois narrowed her eyes. "I'd hardly call us dependent. Admitting you need help isn't a sign of weakness, it's a sign of character. Superman assists MetPD and steps in when there are situations that they or the fire department or rescue workers can't handle. I'd call that admirable."

Lex leaned forward. "For the past few years, more and more of these so called 'heroes' have been stepping in. He's just the latest one in an ever growing line. But where the others were simply human vigilantes, he's a lot more powerful then they are."

"So you're concern lies in others following in his footsteps and taking the law into their own hands." Lois said.

Lex sat back with a satisfied look. "Yes. What gives them the right? What makes them above the law? Our society has rules; my concern is that this Superman isn't adhering to them."

"So far, Superman has been completely within the limits of the law. None of his actions put him in the category of 'vigilante'. And with the state the city has been in, is it any wonder that people have been trying to clean up the streets?" Lois said. "While at times this has led to actions that aren't strictly within the law, the crime rate in Metropolis has begun to rival Gotham. I think that's a problem. Superman has stated that with his abilities, he could no longer sit by and do nothing, when he knew he could make a difference. And in aiding the law, he hasn't broken it."

Lex gritted his teeth. "So far. But he dumped criminals in front of the police station two days ago."

"It's legal in Metropolis to make a citizens arrest." Lois answered. "If your concern is that others might follow in his footsteps, I don't think they're bad shoes to fill. He stands for truth and justice. I think those are principles that more people should live by."

"You're basing your opinion on him solely on his actions." Lex said angrily.

Lois's eyebrows rose. "What else should I base it on then? Suspicion?"

"Probability." Lex bit out. "What are the odds that a man with that much power will be content to clean up after us? What realistic chance is there that he won't start using that strength of his disproportionately? What's to stop other people from going out and taking the law into their own hands?"

"Math was never my specialty, Lex. But right now, the people taking the law into their own hands are the people with guns. You said our society has rules, but they don't follow them. They've divided the city into turfs and declared themselves lord and master. Superman can help with that. He's willing to help with that and I don't care whether or not that makes us dependent, because the fact is, we need the help."

"And he conveniently shows up with all the answers." Lex sneered.

"He's not the one supplying gangs with guns, Lex. He didn't set the Youth Centre on fire. But he did save everyone in there. He doesn't claim to have the answers, but until someone has a better solution, he's it."

"So it takes an alien to solve our problems. How sad."

"It is sad. But it's not his fault."

"And what happens when instead of him inspiring people, they stop caring all together? Superman will solve the problem anyway, so why bother? What happens if there are no new police officers to fill the vacancies? What happens if the fire department doesn't even respond to a fire anymore?"

"Now you're the one underestimating people. Are you afraid that people will follow his example and become vigilantes or that they won't, and no one will ever help someone else in need again?"

"I think they're both valid concerns." Lex bit out.

"I think they're both the extremes. So, what about a third option - the law-abiding citizens of Metropolis continue on with their lives, with the knowledge that there is someone out there that cares and is trying to help, while criminals are terrified at the same thought."

"I think that option is a fairytale." Lex said.

"Maybe. But reality sucks right now, wouldn't you agree? Superman has no intention of taking over the job of the police or the fire department. He's not a security guard. But there are some issues that they can't handle; things that are beyond us, and where without his intervention, human lives would be lost. I'm glad he's willing to help."

"His intervention." Lex repeated softly. "Divine intervention, almost?" He asked.

"He's not a god, Lex. Nor does he pretend to be one. He's someone who cares. And I'm trying, but I can't understand why that worries you."

"They say that when something seems too good to be true, it usually is." Lex said. "I'm refusing to lower my guard. And I might be the only one, but that doesn't make me wrong."

"You're entitled to your opinion Lex. But what would satisfy you? What would it take for you to trust Superman?"

Lex smiled quietly. "Don't you worry about that, Lois."

Lois frowned. "You're very calm for a man who thinks that there's a super powered being inserting himself within the world's community and gaining everyone's trust as a means of ultimately destroying us."

Lex laughed. "I do enjoy being proven wrong Lois. But should I be right, Superman will find us a lot harder to destroy to he might anticipate."

Lois went cold. "You're developing a means of defence against Superman?" She asked.

"No. I'm developing a means of defence against those who might not be as benevolent and willing to aid Earth, as him. He says he's the last of his kind, and whether or not that's true remains to be seen. But the all important question has been answered. We're not alone in the Universe. We've had our suspicions before, beings that roamed Metropolis and Smallville, but never could we confirm it. Now we have. Who knows what more is out there? We are now part of something bigger. I think we should think bigger as well. Just because Superman chooses to be benevolent, doesn't mean others will. We're an unorganized planet, with no viable space program, no central world leader and, as you keep pointing out, too busy killing each other to take note of what else is going on." Lex drained his wineglass. "In short, we're an easy target. Something I managed to convince the Secretary of Defence of, earlier this evening. So, we're taking steps to insure that Earth will not be defenceless. And should I be right about Superman, then he will find that out firsthand."

Lois's mouth was dry and she licked her lips. "You are aware though Lex, that our weapons have no effect on Superman?"

Lex calmly folded his hands over his stomach. "Yes Lois, I am aware of that. But it's not a matter of weapons. When it comes to fighting people like him, it's not about who has the bigger gun. It's about who has the better bullet." He smiled with satisfaction.

Lois focused on breathing normally as she smiled and nodded. "Well Lex, I think that's clear. Is this project of yours classified or can I mention it in my article? I'm sure there are others who are wary of Superman, and knowing that the government is making an effort to protect itself might set their minds at ease."

Lex waved offhandedly. "The project itself is classified, the fact that it exists is not. We want Superman to know. He's a guest on Earth and an uninvited one at that. As long as he abides by our laws, remains useful, and isn't a harm to our citizens, he can stay. As soon as that changes, we will respond with all the force necessary to ensure the safety of the public."

Lois felt her hands clench into fists. "When you say 'all the force necessary,' does that include deadly force?" she asked.

Lex didn't flinch. "If necessary."

Lois gathered her things and stood up. "I'll have to run if I want to make the morning edition. Thank you for your time Lex."

Lex rose to his feet and offered her his hand. "It was my pleasure Lois."

She shook his hand and made her exit, turning off her recorder once it was clear that Lex wasn't going to follow her out with some last witty retort. As she rode the elevator down, only one thing kept running through her mind. _'Crap, he knows about Kryptonite.' _

* * *

Lois paced the length of her living room as she waited for Clark. On the TV, the news showed Superman in Ecuador, helping people after an earthquake. The sound was on mute, so she didn't know the scale, but it looked bad. Luckily it was winding down, and she was hoping that Clark would be back soon. Because they were screwed - big time.

Her phone rang and she dove onto the couch, scrambling for the receiver on the small end table next to it.

"Hello?"

"Lois? Hey it's me."

"General, hi. Did you talk to him?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, I called John up. Sorry kiddo, he confirmed it."

"What? Why is the government making weapons against Superman?" She demanded.

"It's not against Superman, officially. It's in case we get more alien visitors who aren't as friendly." The General answered.

"Right, and unofficially?"

"Unofficially it's an insurance policy. This is Washington, and it's politics. The one thing politicians hate, is someone who's more powerful then they are. They're billing it as a matter of homeland security."

"Oh for the love of-" Lois cursed. "That's ridiculous! What they're doing is giving Lex the means to destroy Superman. And they're making it legal?"

"I'm sorry Lo, but we'll have to give it some time. Politicians are suspicious. They think that because they have a hidden agenda, everyone else does too. Superman will have to win them over in his own time."

"Time which we might not have." Lois muttered. "What's the timetable for this project? When do they think they'll have the weapons ready?"

"Now that's the weird part." The General said. "Two weeks. For the prototypes, at least."

Lois gripped the phone tighter. "Two weeks?" she repeated. "How in the hell is it possible for them to design, manufacture and test a weapon in two weeks?"

"It's not. Not unless he has schematics already drawn up and the parts ready."

"And how long would that usually take?" Lois asked.

Her father considered it for a moment. "Normally, designing a new weapons systems takes months - a year at least. But a man with Lex Luthor's resources and money? I could see him do it in six months. But not in two weeks."

"Yeah, well Dad, I have a feeling that Lex _has_ been working on this for months." Lois said quietly.

"How could he possibly have known about Superman six months ago?"

"Oh, he's known a lot longer than that Dad, trust me. Is there any chance you can shut this project down? Or delay it? Or remove Lex Luthor from it all together?"

"And how would I do that Lo?" Her father asked incredulously. "Luthor did this fast and quietly and got the whole thing approved and signed before John even knew what was happening. Secretary of Defence don't mean squat when politicians stick their nose in it. You'd think the word of a former admiral would count for something, but they all think they know better."

"Yeah, well their 'better', is how the world ended up with nuclear weapons that, should we ever end up using, would ultimately lead to us blowing ourselves up! Giving Lex free reign on this is the equivalent of that. Only he'll end up taking the moon and Mars with him as well."

"I hear you Lois. And John 'aint happy about it either. But you can't argue that we might someday need that weapon. Not against Superman." He added, when Lois sputtered. "But we now know that we have no idea what's out there. And Washington is shaking in its boots."

"For the wrong reason." Lois said angrily.

"Look Lois, John is keeping a close eye on this. So at least we'll know what this weapon of Luthor does."

_'Keep your enemies close.'_ Lois sighed. "Can you keep me posted?"

The General chuckled. "Do I have a choice?"

Lois smiled. "Thanks Daddy."

"Yeah, yeah. Try to stay out of trouble." He hung up.

Lois shook her had. 'Stay out of trouble' was military speak for 'I love you'. It had taken her a long time to figure that out.

There was a knock on her balcony door and startled she sat up. Superman was standing on her balcony and she rushed to the doors.

"Get in here." She said as she yanked him inside.

"Sorry I'm late." Clark said as he stumbled slightly. "There was an earthquake-"

Lois waved his apology away. "Never mind that Clark, we've got problems."

Clark frowned. "What? Why?"

Lois's eyebrows rose. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. I mean, I have good news in fact. The entire operation in the warehouse has been shut down. They were moving everything out."

Lois crossed her arms. "Yeah, that? Not so good news. Lex has struck a deal in Washington with Homeland Security and the Department of Defence. He's probably just moving everything to another facility."

"Lex made a deal for what?" Clark asked.

"Weapons." Lois answered. "Weapons against Superman."

Clark's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly. Which brings us to the problem: I think Lex has his suspicions about Kryptonite. Because he was confident that the weapon he was making could kill you."

_****_

~To be Continued

* * *

This chapter has two of my favorite scenes from this story... the flashback, and the Lex/Lois scene. The flashback has some [book] quotes mixed into the dialogue and I'm quite curious if anyone can spot them. Also:

_Reviews are happy thoughts, shared with me..._

Safe, healthy and happy 2010 to you all.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I really do appreciate it, and love reading what you guys think. Thank you! ^_^  
Also, my beta's rock... but that goes without saying.

* * *

**~Chapter 15~**

_**~ March 2007 ~**_

_Lois squinted up at the Arrivals board. __"His plane just landed." She announced, walking back to join Clark and Chloe at the railing by the arrivals hall._

_"Finally!" Chloe exclaimed. "Two hour delay, ridiculous."_

_Lois shrugged. "I've had worse."_

_"Yeah on transatlantic flights! Not on a flight from Wichita to Metropolis!" Chloe complained._

_"Well he's here now." Clark said reasonably._

_Chloe frowned. "But the welcome committee is dead." She looked at her balloon which had gone limp. "Do you think they have an exchange policy for delayed flights?" She asked hopefully._

_Lois laughed. "I don't know Chlo, you should give it a try."_

_Chloe nodded excitedly and marched off to the little stand selling flowers and balloons._

_Lois grinned and shook her head. "That's great. You haven't seen the guy in what; 3 years? So let's completely embarrass him when he arrives."_

_Clark shrugged. "Pete would appreciate it."_

_Lois smirked. "So, I finally get to meet the infamous Pete."_

_Clark smiled quietly. "You'll like him."_

_Lois stuck her hands into her pockets. "Don't have much choice do I? He's your best friend and Chloe hasn't stopped smiling all week."_

_"We're just happy he's coming to visit." Clark replied._

_Lois frowned. "You don't seem happy," she observed. "which is weird. I mean, I thought Pete had already decided to transfer to Met U? This is just a pit stop right? So he can check out dorm rooms, and talk to the advisor and get all the papers he needs? He's starting here next semester; this is just a preview for you guys. You should be thrilled."_

_"I am." Clark said._

_"Yeah, not very convincing." Lois replied, "You're brooding!"_

_"What? No, I'm not."_

_"You are too. It's more subtle now, but you are totally brooding." Lois said. "Why? What's going on?"_

_"Nothing." Clark muttered._

_"Right." Lois said. "Okay, I can give you a free pass and let this go, or you can tell me what's going on."_

_"Do I get to decide which?" Clark asked._

_Lois shrugged. "Sure. Just answer me this: is this mood of yours going to be over in the next fifteen minutes? Because Pete will be coming out of those doors soon and you will kick yourself for weeks if you ruin his visit by being a grouch."_

_"I'm not a grouch." Clark muttered._

_"Yeah, okay." Lois turned away and raised an arm. "Chlo!" She called out. "We're going to grab some coffee." She called when Chloe turned around. Chloe nodded and Lois grabbed Clark's arm. "Come on, Moody."_

_"I'm not moody." Clark complained._

_"Yeah, yeah. Move it Sunshine." Lois said._

_They found a booth that still gave them a view of the gate and ordered their coffees, before sitting down at a little table that wasn't too badly marred with coffee stains. Lois leaned back and contently sipped her drink._

_Clark twirled the little stick around in his drink, not really in the mood for coffee._

_Lois nudged his leg under the table. "Spill." She ordered._

_Clark grimaced. "It's not a big deal."_

_"It's enough to put a serious damper on your 'my best friend is coming home' enthusiasm." Lois observed. "So, whatever it is, it clearly trumps Pete. Guy's been gone for 3 years and you can't even muster up a smile when he comes back."_

_Clark glared at her. "How is this helping?"_

_Lois shrugged. "I'm out of practice." She said apologetically. "It's been so long since you've brooded that I'm a little rusty at this. At least I know this isn't some Lana induced funk." Her smile died down as Clark winced._

_"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." She exclaimed. "How on earth did Lana manage to reduce you to brooding? You were doing so well!"_

_"It's not Lana." Clark protested. "Not exactly."_

_Lois narrowed her eyes at him. "Right. You guys decided to park the whole relationship bandwagon and stick to being friends, and look at what you've managed to accomplish. You're in college, you write for the Met U paper, you've shared the occasional by-line at the Planet with me and Chloe, you don't brood…" she shook her head. "What did Lana do?" she demanded._

_Clark sighed. "She came by the farm yesterday. She said she wanted to talk."_

_Lois crossed her arms. "Uh huh."_

_"She said she wanted to give us another shot." Clark finally admitted._

_Lois stared at him. "You're joking." She said flatly._

_Clark wordlessly shook his head._

_"She and Lex broke up what; a week ago?" Lois said._

_"Two months." Clark mumbled._

_"And she's already looking for a new bagboy?" Lois continued, undeterred. "So what, after months with Lex, she's finally realised what a creep he is, so she dumps him and comes running back to you? Of course." She narrowed her eyes. "What did you say?" She asked._

_Clark shrugged. "That I needed time to think about it."_

_Lois shook her head angrily. "Unbelievable. And what 'other shot?' You guys never actually dated, did you? I mean for more than a day?"_

_Clark hung his head. "Lois, you're not helping."_

_"Clark this is ridiculous. It's stupid! You've been doing just fine all this time without her. She's been a friend - albeit a questionable what with her dating Satan's spawn - but you guys were civil and friends and okay with whatever truce you two decided on. And now she comes back into your life, and look at you! Right back to brooding!" Lois glared at her drink._

_"Do you still love her?" She finally asked. "What it all comes down to is that. And I do want you to be happy. Although, considering the state you're in at the moment, a state that was pretty much a constant for you when you were pining after her, loving Lana doesn't seem to equal happiness."_

_"This isn't Lana's fault." Clark argued. "It's just a lot and a bit sudden."_

_Lois nodded. "You know, that day in the Hospital, after the meteor shower, I thought for sure you two would get together." She shook her head. "I still don't really get how that didn't happen. You'd been pining after Lana since the day I met you. And then you walked away."_

_Clark shrugged. "There were other things to consider." He said quietly._

_Lois ran a hand through her hair. "Okay, so then the question is, do the reasons that you had then for not starting a relationship with her, still exist now?" Lois sighed. "Do you love her enough to not care?"_

_Clark glanced at her. "I'm not in love with Lana." He said quietly._

_Lois considered him. "Does she know that?" she asked. "Or does she think that you've been pining for her all this time, just waiting for the stars to align properly?"_

_Clark snorted. "I don't know." He admitted._

_"Could you love her?" Lois asked. "You did for a very long time. That's not something that just goes away."_

_"I did love her; as much as I could at the time." Clark answered. "But sometimes I think I had no idea what love really is. I still don't. I care about her, I always will. But I think I was in love with the idea of her. I made up this picture of her when I was five years old and it never went away. She's not that girl anymore. And I'm not that guy, staring at the house next door, dreaming of one day marrying her."_

_Lois looked at him. "Wow. Insightful. You really have been giving this some serious thought." She frowned. "But if you know all of this, then why the brooding?"_

_Clark sighed. "How am I supposed to tell her that?" he said._

_"Slowly. Without any big words." Lois advised._

_"Lois!" Clark grumbled._

_"What?" Lois said. "Clark, the girl is clearly obsessing. Two years ago you guys decided to stick to being friends. She then dates Lex Luthor for months and now that that's fallen apart, she comes running back to you." Lois shook her head. "Either she never had any feelings for Lex and it was some twisted attempt at getting back at you and making you jealous - or she doesn't have any feelings for you at the moment, but is terrified at the idea of being single."_

_Clark frowned at her. "Are those honestly the only options you can think of?"_

_"Clark, you don't just stay in a relationship with someone for a year and then dump them and go back to your ex. You either never had feelings for the guy in the first place and you never stopped caring about your ex. Or you did have feelings for the guy and it doesn't work out, and you go back to your ex because it's familiar and easier then being alone." Lois answered._

_"Or you did have feelings for the guy but it didn't work out and you then realised that you might still have feelings for your ex, and ask him to give it another shot and see what happens?" Clark offered._

_Lois raised her eyebrows at him._

_"Yeah, okay." Clark sighed. "Not likely."_

_"Not unless she's very confused." Lois agreed. "Hence the 'no big words' suggestion."_

_"Do you really think she's only asking me because it's familiar?" Clark asked quietly._

_Lois bit her lip. "I think no one stays in a relationship with Lex Luthor for a year, unless there were actual feelings involved." She said. "There were even rumours he was going to propose to her. I don't know why she's coming back to you, but I don't think it's for all the right reasons."_

_Clark frowned down at the table. "All things considered, I think I've earned the right to brood." He muttered._

_Lois gave a surprised laugh. "Yeah, I guess so." She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "But I honestly don't think she's worth it."_

_Clark gave a small smile. "I thought you liked Lana." He said._

_Lois shrugged. "I don't know. She's nice enough, I suppose. At first I was just irritated by how obsessed you were with all things Lana and all the brooding that followed. Those first few months after the Meteor Shower, when you guys were just friends it was fun, all of us hanging out." Lois face darkened. "But then she had to go and start dating Lex. I mean, she has some nerve to say she has feelings for you after she dated your arch enemy for a year."_

_Clark shook his head. "Lex isn't my arch enemy Lois." He chuckled._

_"Yeah well he should be." Lois said angrily. "Pompous jackass." She muttered darkly. "I will never understand how you can still be on speaking terms with him after all the crap he's done."_

_Clark shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't want to give up on him."_

_"Satan's spawn is what he is." Lois said._

_Clark regarded her seriously. "That's just it, Lois. He's not his father. And if my friendship is what stops him from becoming like Lionel, then it's worth it."_

_"You are a better person then I am, Clark." Lois said._

_Clark smiled and squeezed her hand. "I doubt that."_

_Lois smiled and glanced over at the gate. "Oh, hell no." She said, her smile gone. "What is she doing here?"_

_Clark followed her gaze and froze. Standing at the gate was Chloe, a new balloon bobbing in the air. Leaning against the railing next to her stood Lana._

_"Did you invite her?" Lois asked as she got to her feet._

_Clark shook his head. "No. But she did know Pete. She's known him longer then Chloe and I have actually, they were both born and raised in Smallville."_

_"Oh please Clark." Lois rolled her eyes. "They may have lived in the same town, but they weren't friends. Can you remember when they said even so much as two words to each other?"_

_Clark made a grab for her arm and pulled her next to him, when she made to march back to the gate. "Breathe." He ordered, putting an arm around her shoulders and holding her against his side. "What do you say?"_

_Lois glared daggers at him. "I will not hurt her." She muttered._

_Clark nodded. "Good. I'd appreciate that."_

_Still holding her firmly they made their way over to gate._

_Chloe raised her eyebrows at them as she took in the way Clark was holding onto Lois. "Hey Clark, look who's here." Chloe said._

_Clark gave a strained smile. "Hi, Lana. What a surprise."_

_Lana smiled. "You said yesterday that Pete was coming in today, so I thought I'd come and pick him up, too." She looked from Clark to Lois. "What's going on?" she asked._

_"Oh nothing." Clark relaxed his grip on Lois slowly, relieved when she didn't immediately try and strangle Lana. "We just had some coffee."_

_Lana nodded slowly. "Right. Clark, could we maybe talk for a minute?"_

_Clark nodded. "Yeah, sure." He answered. "We'll be right back." He added to Lois and Chloe._

_"Okay, what was that all about?" Chloe asked, as she watched them walk away._

_"You don't even want to know." Lois answered darkly._

_They stood back and watched as Lana and Clark spoke quietly. Lana didn't seem to like the way the conversation was going though and Lois couldn't help feeling a little sorry for her. Clark stood his ground though and after a few moments Lana reluctantly nodded.  
Lois smiled proudly and turned away._

_Chloe glanced at her. "Okay, what is going on?" She demanded._

_Lois shook her head. "Clark grew up." She said, still smiling._

_Chloe opened her mouth to demand an explanation when she caught site of a familiar person exiting the gate. Chloe let out an excited shriek and Clark looked up just in time to see her throw her arms around Pete._

_Clark grinned at Lana. "Come on." He said and quickly made his way back to the gate._

_"Clark, man, good to see you!" Pete said as he and Clark hugged._

_"It's great to have you back." Clark agreed as he patted him on the back a few times._

_Pete pulled back and smiled at Lois. "Hi, Pete Ross." He held out his hand._

_Lois smiled. "Lois Lane." She shook his hand firmly._

_Pete grinned. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."_

_Lois sighed. "About half of what Chloe's told you is true, nothing of what Clark has told you is."_

_Pete laughed. "Good to know. Wow, some welcome committee." He commented._

_Chloe grinned proudly. "See! I told you the balloon was that little bit extra we needed."_

_Lois shook her head. "I tried to talk her out of it." She said apologetically._

_Pete just smiled. "It's fine." He assured her, glancing up at the balloon._

_Lana smiled at him as she caught up to them and gave him a quick hug. "Hey Pete, welcome back." She stepped back awkwardly._

_"Lana, hey." He said, a bit surprised. "Nice to see you." He glanced from her to Clark, raising his eyebrows in question._

_Clark's face flushed and he shook his head._

_Pete frowned in confusion and Clark shrugged._

_Lana sighed. "Clark and I are just friends, we're not dating." She said._

_Lois snorted. "Not by your lack of trying." She muttered and Clark turned to glare at her as Lana winced._

_"Okay!" Chloe interjected quickly. "Pete you must be starving, how about we get something to eat?"_

_"Sounds great." Pete said quickly._

_"Let's go." Chloe said. "You can ride with me Pete."_

_Pete picked up his bag. "Thank you." He said profusely._

_Clark continued to glare at Lois, as Pete and Chloe began to make their way to the exit, Lana following them slowly. "Was that really necessary?"_

_"It slipped out." Lois said._

_Clark narrowed his eyes at her. "Are any more things likely to 'slip out' during lunch?"_

_Lois shrugged. "Don't look at me. Depends on what stupidity Lana decides to unleash." She began to work her way to the exit._

_Clark glared at her. "Nice, Lois."_

_Having reached the exit, Pete glanced over his shoulder and watched as they approached, walking side by side and bickering in low voices. "Okay, I thought you were exaggerating about them." He mumbled._

_Chloe snorted. "I wish." She said quietly. "The only thing more scary than the two of them arguing with each other, is when they join forces. No one stands a chance when they work together." She stopped and smiled awkwardly as Lana reached them._

_Lana smiled sadly. "It's okay." She said, and Chloe gave an apologetic shrug. Lana turned to watch Lois and Clark as well. "I thought…" she trailed off. "I was just kind of hoping that maybe…" she stopped again._

_Pete reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He offered._

_Lana turned around and shrugged. "It's like Chloe said. I don't stand a chance."_

_Chloe grimaced. "I didn't mean it like that."_

_Lana chuckled sadly. "But it's the truth. They just keep insisting and acting like they're only friends. I thought they meant it."_

_"They do." Chloe said. "They honestly have no idea."_

_Lana nodded. "I thought maybe we were all just seeing things. Why can't a guy and a girl just be friends, you know?"_

_Pete looked back at Clark and Lois. "I've been here two minutes and I see it." He said._

_Lana glanced at him. "I guess I just needed to really see it too."_

_Pete winced. "I'm sorry." He said again._

_Lana shook her head. "It's not meant to be."_

_Pete put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a brief sideways hug. "Someone out there is." He assured her. Lana smiled at him as Clark and Lois caught up to them._

_"Ready?" Chloe asked everyone. At their nods she smiled. "Then let's go. Metropolis, watch out!"_

* * *

Clark stepped out of Lois's guest room - where he'd stashed a change of clothes before he'd gone to Ecuador - and returned to Lois's living room, buttoning up his shirt as he went. "I can't believe Lex would do this."

"Are you kidding me? How can you be surprised?" Lois said as she moved around the kitchen. "Just yesterday he was talking about wanting to destroy Superman, and now you're surprised that he's actually going through with it? What did you expect?" Lois handed him a glass with something that smelled suspiciously like vodka.

"I thought he'd come to his senses." Clark replied honestly.

"Psychopath, remember? And now we know he's a psychopath with really big guns."

Clark placed his glass on the coffee table. "Wait, do we know for sure he's connected to the guns?"

"He has to be. According to the General, Lex promised to have prototypes ready in two weeks. The only way that's possible is if he's been working on this for months." Lois picked up his glass and drained it in one gulp.

Clark shook his head at her. "Doesn't mean he's the big shark supplying the weapons."

Lois plopped down onto the couch. "My source said that the big guy in all this was taking a cut of the weapons and is also using the profits to fund his research. It fits, Clark; it has to be Lex. What I don't get is how he could know about Kryptonite."

Clark crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at her. "He can't."

Lois ran a tired hand through her hair. "The information in the caves or the ship wouldn't tell him that?"

"Not the caves, that's impossible. They just prophesised what I would become and that ultimately there would be a battle for the faith of mankind."

"And the ship?" Lois prodded.

"I don't know." Clark admitted. "I don't think my biological parents could've foreseen that the pieces of our planet would become radioactive when they fell to earth. They never would have sent me here if they knew it could kill me. If they didn't know, there's no way anyone else did."

"Well does it even matter? Smallville was full of the meteor infected because everyone used meteor rocks as a default. Oh this perfume needs some colour, let's add meteor rock! Oh look, we have to make a new class ring, let's use meteor rocks!"

"True." Clark sighed.

"Yeah, and Lex was no different. Every time they were trying something new at Luthor Corp, they'd add Kryptonite just to see what it would do. Lex might not know it can kill you, but you can bet he's using it in his weapons. If for no other reason then that he has a truckload full of it, still rotting in storage." Lois said angrily.

"Okay, I'm beginning to get the whole 'we're screwed' sentiment." Clark said as he sat down next to her.

Lois nodded. "Good. So how do we fix it?"

"I have no idea." Clark admitted resting his chin on his hands.

Lois stared at him. "What?"

"I knew Lex was determined when I talked to him yesterday, but I didn't expect him to go this far. Superman is supposed to be a symbol of hope and justice, not cause world war three."

Clark closed his eyes. "I just want to help, if Lex can't see that then I don't know how to change his mind."

"Well that's just great." Lois said after a long moment of silence. "Lex is working on a weapon that he won't hesitate to use on you, a weapon that will very likely kill you, and you're just going to sit here on your ass and mope about it?"

Clark turned to look at her. "Okay, whoa. Why are you mad at me?" he asked incredulously.

Lois threw her hands up. "Because you're not doing anything!"

"I just found out! Can you give me a minute to process please?"

"Clark your brain doesn't need time to process. You can process faster then I can blink." Lois answered. "I have never seen you back away from a problem, ever. Even before I knew the truth, you would face everything head on. If you didn't have a solution, you wouldn't stop working on the problem until you did. I have never seen you simply throw in the towel and sit on a couch, waiting for inspiration to hit."

Clark shook his head. "This is a little bit bigger than all that, don't you think? This isn't just about stopping Lionel from doing something unscrupulous or fighting a particularly powerful Meteor freak. Lex has got the DOD and Homeland security on his side and possibly Kryptonite near him. I can't just storm in there, or he really _will_ know my weakness."

"Forget it." Lois said disgustedly. "We have two weeks, let's just regroup tomorrow." She stood up and stalked to the kitchen.

"Wait a minute. I think we should talk." Clark said, as he got up and followed her.

Lois grabbed the nearly empty bottle from the counter and pulled open the fridge. "I think you should go. We'll sleep on it, and figure out what to do in the morning." She shoved the bottle into the fridge and slammed it closed.

Clark winced. "Yeah, how about we talk now. I've seen what happens when you get the chance to stew."

Lois placed her hands on her hips and Clark grimaced again. Her entire posture screamed 'leave me alone'. "Or I can come back tomorrow." He amended.

Lois nodded. "Wise choice."

Clark hesitated, wanting her to understand. "This is big Lois, I know that. But before we start labelling Lex as the source of all evil, I'd just like to have all of the facts."

"Fine." Lois said. "Fact number one: Lex thinks Superman is here to destroy all of mankind and is determined to stop him. Fact number two: Lex has one of the top scientists in the world working on the data collected from a Kryptonian space ship, housing a super computer with the primary objective to kill you. Fact number three: Lex is working on a weapon that he believes can harm Superman." Lois shrugged. "Enough facts for you?"

"We don't know if his weapon has anything to do with the guns." Clark insisted.

Lois rolled her eyes in aggravation. "Clark, I know how to conduct an interview! I threw in every mention of the guns I could manage and Lex didn't respond once. He didn't even acknowledge it, just talked around it. Not one bad word about the people buying or selling the guns. I know he's part of it."

"Okay, so maybe he bought some of the guns. We don't know that he's the source behind it all. We have no proof to connect him with the weapons at all." Clark tried.

"What does that matter?" Lois exclaimed. "We have problems Clark, and as bad as the situation with the gangs is, I think Lex developing a weapon that can kill you is worse. Gangs we can handle. Lex with a nuke? Not so much."

"But Lex won't even be able to use the weapon on me unless I do something wrong and even then, unless he used Kryptonite, it can't hurt me." Clark reasoned.

"You're working on the assumption that Lex will actually wait for a legitimate reason before he blasts you out of the sky! Do I have to tattoo 'psychopath' on his bald head, for it to get through to your thick skull?" Lois growled in frustration.

"Well, I don't know what you want from me Lois!" Clark said, getting angry now himself. "Lex wants to kill me because he's afraid of what I can do. Why are you pissed at me?"

"I'm pissed because you're not doing anything!" Lois said.

"What exactly am I supposed to be doing? What _can_ I do right now? We need to be careful, or we'll just make it worse." Clark argued.

"We need to be fast, before this gets out of hand." Lois retorted. "We should be trying to figure out how to stop this. Instead you just stand there, lamenting the fact that things aren't going the way you expected them to."

"Okay, I don't even know what you're talking about anymore." Clark sighed.

"I'm talking about you, Clark." Lois said quietly, her anger dissipating. "I'm talking about you not making a decision. I'm talking about how you hesitate and second guess and sulk. I haven't seen you like this in years, since… what? High school?" Lois took a tired breath. "The Clark I remember would be pacing the floor, scratching his head, trying to come up with a solution. He would go over everything until he saw a connection somewhere or found an angle or something that didn't make sense and work on it until he figured it out. This,-" she waved her hands up and down to indicate him. "this is someone I don't recognise. You don't give up. Not without a fight. Not without even trying."

Clark swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry and tried not to let the disappointment in her eyes affect him. "I'm not giving up. I'm just saying we should be cautious. I am trying to figure this out, and things don't add up. Until they do, until we know more, we should take it a step at a time."

"Clark, I know you. Careful is your middle name, and the League calls you 'Boy scout' for a reason. But since when are you cautious to the point of inaction?" Lois asked.

Clark stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned away from her. "Since I saw where recklessness can lead to, what happens when you don't think. What that can cost you."

Lois slowly stepped around him so she could look up at him again. "Why did you come back?" she asked softly. "What happened to you?"

Clark shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing. Maybe it's the earthquake that's got me a bit shaken up. But in any case, you're probably right. We should regroup tomorrow."

Lois was silent as he took his coat from the closet. He pulled it on and walked to her door. "Goodnight Lois."

"Goodnight Clark." She said quietly.

The door closed silently behind him. Lois locked it and turned off the lights, making her way to the her bedroom. She didn't know why she was upset. Clark was right. They couldn't do anything right now. But for some reason, the sight of him just sitting there, his head resting on his clasped hands, looking completely defeated as he admitted that he had no idea what to do, had angered her. She had seen Clark look angry, worried, confused, determined, happy and sad. But she had never seen him look defeated. Not ever.

And that was the problem. Since he'd been back, there had been something different about him. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. And tonight it had been there, plain as day. He'd looked broken.

His eyes didn't shine the way they used to. He wasn't the same optimistic guy she remembered. He didn't believe anymore. The light in his eyes was gone. He hid it well. He faked it well. But there were times when he was unguarded, when he looked at her and there was such an immense sadness and regret in his eyes, that it broke her heart. He was weighed down by it and it affected his decisions. He'd changed.

Lois checked that her alarm clock was on and pulled the covers up around her. She was going to figure out what had happened to him and she'd help him get through it. It didn't matter how terrible it was. She'd be there for him. She never wanted to see him look like that again. Whatever it was, whatever terrible thing had driven him back home, was no match for Lois Lane.

* * *

He'd messed up. Clark stared up at the ceiling of Chloe's guest room and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure how, but tonight Lois had looked at him differently. She'd been suspicious from the start. No matter what he did, she'd constantly kept an eye on him, weighing his actions carefully. He'd thought that with revealing the truth about him, things would become easier. And they had been for maybe a minute. And then Superman had come into play.

He couldn't quite keep it all straight. And tonight, he'd somehow messed up. Clark thumped his head back into the pillow a few times in frustration. It shouldn't be this hard. This was his life! He shouldn't be having this much trouble adapting to it. And yet, today, he'd slipped back into his old mindset. He'd been working so hard on being more like the Clark he would've been. But tonight, with the threat of an armed Lex Luthor looming, no answers on the guns, and Jor-El's warning on constant repeat in his head… he'd messed up. And Lois had seen it. Mad Dog Lane, indeed.

Clark turned on his side and punched the pillow into a more comfortable position. He was screwing up all over the place, it seemed. The balance was off. Somehow he'd done something wrong when he'd changed time and now the life force thing was out of whack again. And he needed to figure that out before the Universe tried to rectify itself. People tended to die when that happened.

Which meant that he really didn't have time to deal with Lex's insecurities – especially when it was obvious that Lex was paranoid about Superman. An alien invading earth meant that he was the good guy in the story. A benevolent alien however, meant that the prophecy was warning the world against _him_ and that he was the danger - something Lex wasn't willing to deal with. Hence the weapon being built.  
Dual identities had their upsides, Clark decided. He wouldn't have to worry about being attacked in the streets; Lex was looking for Superman, not him.

But he needed to work with Lois to stop Lex, while trying to work out what had gone wrong when he'd travelled through time, and still going out as Superman whenever he was needed. He needed to figure out the whole weapons situation, and somehow, in the middle of all of that, he had to reassure Lois and not let Lex find out his secret.  
Clark turned his face into his pillow and groaned. Yeah, he was screwed.

* * *

Clark read through Lois's article as he made his way to the Daily Planet. It hadn't made the front page; that was reserved for the report on his actions in Ecuador. But that didn't make her interview with Lex any less interesting to read.

He approached the Planet and made a detour to the coffee cart.

"Two please." He said.

The guy grabbed two cups. "One for Miss Lane?" he asked.

Clark nodded. "Yes."

"Coming up!" he declared.

Clark smiled in thanks and dug in his pockets for some money.

"Well, well. The prodigal son returns." A voice declared and Clark froze.

He slowly turned around to face the intruder. "Lionel Luthor."

Lionel smiled. "Clark. Welcome back." He stepped forward and nodded at the man. "Coffee, black."

Clark's jaw twitched as he tried to remain impassive. This wasn't the Lionel he knew, he needed to remember that. _That_ Lionel had searched for the stones of knowledge and was taken as a vessel by Jor-El. _That_ Lionel had pursued him for some time after he'd left Smallville, trying to get him to return and finish his mission. The last time he'd been to the Fortress, almost a year after Lois's death, he had demanded that Jor-El release Lionel as his vessel and leave him alone. Jor-El had done both.

This Lionel had never become a vessel for Jor-El. In this timeline, there was no need, because he'd been willing to listen to Jor-El and had worked on learning about his heritage. Jor-El didn't have to chase him, because he'd accepted his responsibilities, so there was no need for Lionel. In this timeline, Lionel had never been confronted with himself as he experienced the knowledge and understanding that came with being a vessel. Which meant that _this_ Lionel was dangerous.

Lionel for his part simply smiled. "How is life back in the big city?" He asked.

Clark shrugged. "Like I remember it." He answered carefully.

Lionel nodded. "Good, good."

"Two coffees." The man declared and Clark gratefully accepted the cupholder.

"Thanks."

"I've got it." Lionel declared, and before Clark could protest he'd handed the man some money. "Walk with me, Clark." He said.

Clark glared at Lionel's retreating back for a few moments before picking up his order. He didn't want to follow Lionel, but they were going the same way, and he didn't really have a choice, short of ducking into an alley and simply super-speeding his way to the Daily Planet. Clark longingly considered the option for a moment, before he resigned himself to his fate. He made his way down the sidewalk and fell into step next to Lionel Luthor.

Lionel unfolded his news paper and looked over the front page. "Superman." He remarked. "He's becomes quite a sensation." He said casually.

Clark stared straight ahead as they walked. "I suppose." He answered.

Lionel chuckled. "Come now, Clark. You can admit to admiring the man. You certainly wouldn't be alone."

Clark remained silent as the Daily Planet came closer.

"It's amazing what he manages to do, don't you think?" Lionel continued. "All of the power he has, and he chooses to help humanity." Lionel took a drink of his cup. "Out of all the countries in the world, it's a bit strange he chose America though."

Clark glanced at him and found Lionel watching him. "Why do you say that?" Clark asked.

Lionel shrugged. "There are other countries that could use his help a lot more. You've been to most of them."

Clark narrowed his eyes. "He goes everywhere." He nodded towards the paper in Lionel's hands. "He goes where he's needed."

Lionel smiled. "Yes. But it does seem like Metropolis has become his home base, doesn't it? And the crime rate may be a bit higher then past years, but we're hardly the worst city in the state, let alone the country."

Clark gripped the holder a bit tighter. "I don't know, Lionel. I'm just glad he's here." He said evenly.

Lionel nodded as they approached the revolving doors to the Planet. "I can't help but notice though, Clark." Lionel said. "That you seem to have returned to Metropolis, right as Superman appeared." He smirked. "That's some timing."

Clark stopped and turned to Lionel. "I guess so." He said through gritted teeth. "I can't help but notice that you've arrived in Metropolis right as the illegal weapons market and gang violence is at an all time high." He glared at Lionel. "That's some timing." He bit out.

Lionel calmly took a drink from his cup. "Touché." He said. "I guess we both have impeccable timing." He smirked. "Have a nice day, Clark."

Clark clenched his jaw as he watched Lionel calmly walk away. _'Damn it.'_ This was exactly what he didn't need right now.

* * *

Lois glanced at the elevator doors and frowned. Clark would be arriving any second and she still didn't have a plan. There was a time when she could've just asked Clark what was wrong; when they didn't have secrets, and she was his first phone call. Lois sighed. Then again, he'd been keeping his whole alien side from her, so maybe that wasn't true either.

She glanced back at the doors just as they opened and sat up straighter as she watched Clark exit. He looked… agitated. He saw her looking and gave a tight smile. Lois swallowed. Yeah, something was definitely up.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly as soon as Clark reached her desk.

Clark shook his head and freed one of the coffee cups from the holder. "Here, drink this." He said.

Lois took the cup from him and put it aside. "Clark, what happened?"

Clark paused to put his stuff on his desk and turned back, considering her for a moment. "Here, take this." He put his own coffee on her desk.

"What -" Lois stared at him.

"Just, drink that." Clark said as he looked around. "Hold on." He hurried across the room and Lois turned around in her chair to follow his movements. _'What the hell?'_

Clark went to the coffee corner and grabbed a plate. He loaded something on it and quickly made his way back.

Lois raised her eyebrows when he sat the plate down in front of her. "Chocolate muffin and a maple donut." She looked up at him. "_And_ you give me your coffee? Wow, this must be really bad."

Clark nodded. "Mmmhmm." He motioned for her to start. "Eat."

Lois grabbed his arm and yanked him down so he was sitting on the edge of her desk. "Talk." She ordered. "What's going on?"

Clark grimaced. "Could you at least eat the donut before I tell you?"

Lois narrowed her eyes at him. "Now, Smallville."

Clark took a deep breath, glancing around the bullpen carefully before leaning in. "Lionel Luthor is in Metropolis."

Lois froze. "Excuse me?"

Clark ran a hand through his hair. "I just ran into him outside."

"For the love of -" Lois said angrily. "This is ridiculous. Not only do we have to deal with Lex and his nuke, but Lionel too?"

"Shh," Clark hissed, "come on." He grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her into a conference room.

Lois angrily paced the floor as Clark closed the door. "They're like frigging cockroaches. Lex is going to find any excuse he can to use that weapon, and in the end the only things left alive will be the Luthors and the cockroaches. They're probably related anyway."

Clark winced. "Lois, breathe."

Lois glared at him. "Do not start with me Clark." She warned. "There isn't enough coffee and chocolate in the world right now." Lois felt her hands clench into fists. "What did he want?"

Clark snorted. "To comment on the coincidence that is me coming back to Metropolis and Superman showing up just a few days later."

"Son of a bitch." Lois swore. "Please tell me you had a good retort to that."

Clark shook his head. "He caught me off guard. Lionel was the last person I expected to see."

"Damn it." Lois muttered. "We don't have the time to deal with Lionel. We have enough problems with Lex."

"Lex doesn't know I'm Superman. Lionel insinuated that he did." Clark said.

Lois stared at him. "Okay. Well the only good part is that Lionel and Lex will never work together, so we don't have to worry about Lionel sharing his hunch."

"Are you sure about that?" Clark asked. "I think Lionel is a legitimate danger."

"You mean if he's here to help Lex with the weapon?" Lois asked.

"No, just the fact that he's here. Why would he come back now? Don't you think that's weird?" Clark said.

Lois waved her hand. "Lionel goes where interesting things happen that he can exploit. For now, that's Metropolis. Lex is the problem."

"Lex won't have his weapon done for another two weeks. But Lionel suspects I'm Superman. He's dangerous." Clark argued.

"Clark, there isn't time for this. Lionel loves his psychological warfare games. If you acknowledge him, you're playing into his hands." Lois said as she moved to stand in front of him. "We need to focus on Lex and the weapon. Lionel is just going to have to wait."

"Aren't you the least bit worried?" Clark asked. "Why is Lionel back now? And why did he seek me out?"

Lois bit her lip. "Okay fine. If you're so concerned about this, then look into it. I'll go after Lex."

"Wait, Lois." Clark protested. "Lex isn't exactly stable right now."

"There's too much going on, Clark. We either go after one of them together or we split up." Lois shrugged. "We don't have time to do it any other way."

Clark lowered his head as he considered it. Lois was right, they couldn't do both. And the whole Lionel thing was bugging him; he couldn't just let it go. But they needed to find out more about the weapon Lex was building, too. Not to mention the gangs and the havoc they were wreaking on the city. Clark closed his eyes. Splitting up was their only choice. But the thought of Lois going after Lex by herself sucked.

A hand on his chest startled Clark out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes to find Lois looking up at him. "I'll be fine Clark."

Clark sighed. "You promise?" he asked.

Lois smiled. "You just watch yourself. If Lionel suspects you're Superman, he's going to try and test his theory. So be careful."

Clark nodded. "You, too." He took a deep breath.

"Time to kill some roaches." Lois said.

_**~TBC**_

* * *

Halfway point! Only another fifteen chapters to go! *headdesk*

_Reviews are happy thoughts, shared with me_


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** _Revelations... explenations... complications. This chapter has them.  
My Beta's are awesome.. that is all. _

* * *

**~Chapter Sixteen~**

_**~ December 2008 ~**_

_Lois looked up in surprise as the elevator pinged, and glanced at the clock displayed on her computer screen. It was a little after seven and she'd thought she was alone in the basement of Daily Planet. After a moment, Jimmy bounded through the doors and she smiled in greeting. _

_"Hey Lois, what are you still doing here?" Jimmy asked._

_Lois sighed and waved vaguely at her screen. "Article." She said._

_Jimmy frowned at her as he pulled his camera out of his bag. "But it's Thursday." He said. "Don't you always have dinner with Clark at the Kent farm on Thursdays?"_

_Lois raised her arms above her head and stretched. "Usually," she agreed._

_"Oh." Jimmy paused as he was connecting his camera to his computer. "Is Senator Kent back in Topeka?"_

_Lois shook her head. "No, they go back on Monday and then they won't be back until right before Christmas. I'm heading over this weekend, so Clark gets them to himself for a few days."_

_Jimmy grinned at her. "That's sweet of you," he said._

_Lois rolled her eyes at him. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked pointedly._

_Jimmy chuckled as he finished downloading his pictures. "I'm done, I'm done." He said. "You know Chloe and I were just going to grab a bite somewhere, you're welcome to join us." He offered._

_Lois smiled but shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm good. I just want to finish this and then there's a large pizza with my name on it somewhere."_

_Jimmy nodded as he shut down his station. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow then!"_

_Lois waved him off as he made his way out the bullpen and turned back to her article. She had no idea how she was supposed to make this interesting, but she was going to try. She was only a few more lines in when the elevator pinged again and she grinned._  
_"What'd you forget?" She teasingly called out._

_"I'm sorry?" came the confused reply and Lois glanced up._

_"Sorry," she apologized. "I thought you were somebody else."_

_"Ah." the man nodded as he stepped into the bullpen and Lois froze._

_"You're Perry White." She said in surprise._

_Perry smiled. "Indeed I am." He said. "Lois Lane?"_

_Lois nodded as she got to her feet. "Yes."_

_Perry extended his hand. "Nice to meet you." He said. "You seem to know who I am already."_

_Lois snorted as she shook his hand. "Are you kidding me?" she said. "The first man to publicly stand up to a Luthor? Editor and Chief of the Gotham Gazette for the past 14 months?" She shook her head. "I know who you are," she stated._

_Perry smirked. "I figured that I'd be forgotten once I left the Planet for Gotham."_

_Lois chuckled. "Perry 'the Bulldog' White forgotten? Doubtful." She said. "I have to admit I'm surprised you know who I am, though."_

_Perry shrugged. "I've read your work." He said. "It's good."_

_"Thanks," Lois said slowly, "but you didn't come all the way here to tell me that."_

_Perry shook his head. "No, I didn't." he agreed. "I just had a talk with the departing Editor in Chief."_

_"Oh," Lois said in surprise, "are you taking over the job?"_

_Perry snorted. "Not exactly." He said. "No, I came to ask him a favor."_

_"Okay." Lois hedged._

_"He's agreed to publish an article of mine." Perry explained._

_Lois frowned at him. "Why would you need the Daily Planet to publish your article?" she asked._

_Perry crossed his arms. "Because it's the only paper in the world that can." he answered._

_Lois raised her eyebrows. "That must be some article," she said. "I'm still not entirely sure what that has to do with me, though."_

_Perry sighed. "I need your help." He said. "I'd like you to share your notes on Lionel Luthor and project Ares."_

_Lois froze. "You're writing an article about that?"_

_Perry regarded her steadily. "I'm writing an article about Lionel Luthor's corrupt activities. And his involvement in Project Ares is something I'd like to include."_

_Lois shook her head. "How do you even know about that?" she demanded._

_Perry gave a grim smile. "I've been keeping an eye out when it comes to Lionel. I know about the article you tried to write a year ago." He took a step closer. "The Planet wouldn't publish it then, but this time they will."_

_Lois blinked a few times as memories of Wes assaulted her. "Why would you risk it?" she asked. "The last time you tried to write an expose on Lionel, you lost your job, your reputation and your wife."_

_"So I have very little to lose this time, don't I?" Perry said._

_Lois shook her head. "It'll never make it to print, no matter what promise you got from the Planet."_

_"I'll worry about that." Perry said. "I just need your help to make sure the whole story is told."_

_"And what are you hoping to gain from all this?" Lois insisted. "If you think you'll be able to take down Lionel, it won't work. The Department of Defense contracted him, he's protected by them."_

_"Soldiers _died_, Miss Lane." Perry said. "A United States Senator was killed. The public will want to hold someone accountable for that. The D.O.D. won't protect Lionel at the cost of its own image."_

_"So this is your revenge on Lionel then?" Lois concluded. "You're going to use project Ares to try and hang him."_

_"You have a problem with that?" Perry questioned. "I'm going to expose Lionel's deeds. It might not get him arrested, but at the very least his stock will fall and his reputation will take a hit."_

_"Yes I have a problem with that!" Lois exclaimed angrily. "You may think you understand what project Ares was, but you don't. You can say soldiers died, but you didn't know them. I knew them; Wes Keenan was a friend of mine and they turned him into a brainless killer. He died in my arms and then they covered it up." She shook her head as she felt herself tearing up. "I will not let you use this as a means of sticking it to Lionel. You want to go after Lionel, be my guest, but if you're not doing it for the right reasons, then don't expect my help."_

_"This might be your only chance of seeing this story told and you're going to keep the information to yourself?" Perry asked._

_Lois glared at him. "Project Ares was a mistake. A mistake that Lionel exploited and that led to people getting hurt and getting killed. I wish the public knew about it and I want Lionel held accountable more then anything." She balled her hands. "But like you said, I've got one chance. And if that means I need to wait years before I get to see Lionel brought to justice, then I will. But I won't squander my one chance with someone who doesn't give a damn about the people whose lives were ruined, and is just looking to inflate his own ego."_

_Perry raised his eyebrows at her. "You think this is about ego?"_

_Lois tried to stop herself from shaking. "I think you have something to prove. But I'm not letting your write this, just so you can prove that you can." She said angrily. "They deserve better then that. Wes deserves better then that."_

_Perry smirked._

_"Lois!"_

_Lois glanced up in surprise and Perry snapped his mouth closed, turning around just as Clark jumped down the last steps and made his way into the bullpen. "Is everything alright?" Clark asked her._

_Lois nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine."_

_Clark walked up to her. "You're crying." he said with concern._

_Lois raised a hand and wiped at her cheeks, surprised when she found them damp. "I didn't realize…" she mumbled._

_Clark turned to glare at her companion and started in surprise. "Perry?"_

_Perry blinked at him. "Clark Kent." He said slowly. "Well, well. This is a bit of a surprise, I must admit."_

_Clark glanced from Perry to Lois and back. "What did you do?" he demanded._

_Perry held up his hands. "Whoa, there. Don't worry, we were just talking."_

_Clark placed a hand on Lois's back, rubbing softly. "People tend to burst into tears while talking to you?" he asked Perry._

_Lois rolled her eyes. "I didn't burst into tears." She muttered. "He's just pissing me off."_

_Perry shrugged. "Just needed to know where you stood on Lionel." He said calmly._

_Lois stared at him. "I hate his guts." She said flatly. "I could've just told you that."_

_Perry smirked. "But now I believe it."_

_Lois narrowed her eyes at him. "You were testing me?" she said angrily._

_Perry nodded. "I needed to be sure that you were serious about taking on Lionel."_

_"And this was your way of finding out?" Lois said incredulously. "I don't know what you think you know about me, but I can't be bought."_

_Perry shook his head. "Everyone can be bought." He said seriously. "Everyone has a price. And Lionel is very good at offering people the right price." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I learned that the hard way." He said._

_"There isn't enough money in the world to make me forget what they did to Wes." Lois told him._

_Perry nodded. "I believe you," he said, "but when this article hits the stands everyone is going to try and cover their asses. I'd like it not to be at my expense."_

_"Then why come to me at all?" Lois asked._

_Perry sighed. "Because I really do need your help." He admitted. "I need everything you have on project Ares."_

_Lois crossed her arms, leaning back slightly against Clark, who was standing silently behind her. "It's not much." She said. "I have sources high up, but they couldn't really find anything."_

_Perry shook his head. "I have my own sources." He said, "I've got the information. But I don't need facts, I need the heart."_

_"You have sources for project Ares?" Lois said skeptically. "I had a Senator, a Colonel and a General check into this for me, and they could barely find a record of its existence."_

_Perry gave a wry smile. "You have the good guys." He corrected. "And they're the ones that are kept as far away from projects like this as possible. The last thing they want is someone who's been called 'one of the few honest politicians' getting wind of this." He glanced at Clark. "No, for projects like this you need different sources. The disgruntled Senator's aid, the crooked congressman, the retiring admiral." Perry dug into his pocket and held up a USB stick._

_Lois considered him. "You know where I stand, but I have no idea what you're intentions are." she said._

_Perry held out the USB stick to her. "The article is on this," he said, "and all the information I have on Project Ares as well." He paused as Lois reached over and took the USB stick. "Like you said miss Lane, I'm risking everything. Again. My intention is to try and take down Lionel."_

_Lois looked down at the little device in her hand. "You're hoping the D.O.D. will turn on him?"_

_Perry shrugged. "Someone will have to take the fall."_

_Clark cleared his throat. "Lionel is very good at getting out of sticky situations unscathed." He said. "He could walk away from this without being charged with anything."_

_Perry nodded. "But at least people will know." He said. "We're reporters. Sometimes you have to settle with just telling the truth, even if no one else has the guts to do anything with it." He rubbed at his forehead. "You can only keep quiet along with them for so long, before you end up becoming one of them. Not fighting corruption is the same as condoning it."_

_Lois nodded. "Alright," she said quietly. She pushed lightly against Clark and he stepped to the side so she could reach her desk, unlocking her drawer to pull out the file. "Here."_

_Perry raised his eyebrows. "You keep it here?" he said as she handed it over._

_"I keep a copy here." Lois corrected. "Amongst other places."_

_Perry smirked. "I'll take a look at it," he said. "Thank you." He added sincerely._

_Lois just nodded, holding the USB stick tightly._

_Perry nodded at Clark. "Clark." He said._

_Clark tipped his head and Perry turned around and left. Lois and Clark stood in silence as they watched him ascend the stairs, before he disappeared around the corner._  
_Lois sighed and sank down onto the edge of her desk, rubbing at her temple. Clark turned to her and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze._

_"You okay?" he asked._

_Lois nodded. "Yeah." She frowned up at him. "But what are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Smallville?"_

_Clark froze a moment before he gave a sheepish smile. "I got caught up working at the Met U paper," he explained, "so I was just going to go tomorrow morning."_

_"And somehow you ended up here?" Lois said skeptically._

_Clark's face flushed. "I figured we could grab something to eat. I heard you talking to Perry when I was coming down the stairs. You sounded upset."_

_Lois sighed again. "Impeccable timing as usual.," she said. "I don't know how you always find ways to show up when I'm freaking out."_

_Clark gave a soft smile as he reached for her hand, gently prying her fingers apart to unclench from around the USB stick. "Sixth Sense?" he offered._

_Lois smirked. "Maybe."_

_Clark tugged on her hand. "The dinner invite still stands though." He said. "And we can go to Smallville together tomorrow."_

_Lois nodded. "Yeah, sure." She mumbled halfheartedly as she got up. "But I'm not that hungry anymore."_

_"Hey, c'mere." Clark pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her in tight hug. "This will work." He said softly._

_Lois rested her forehead against his shoulder, taking a deep breath as she clutched his shirt. "I promised Wes I wouldn't let them to do that to anyone else," she mumbled. "I promised I would stop them. As long as Lionel walks free, I've failed."_

_"You haven't failed." Clark answered, running his hand up and down her back slowly. "Don't you dare think that. We'll take down Lionel eventually."_

_Lois pulled back to look at him. "I hate it when bad guys get away."_

_Clark nodded. "Maybe this time he won't."_

_"And what if he does?" Lois asked quietly._

_"Then we get him next time." Clark said firmly. "Perry is going to give this his best shot and he wants to see Lionel brought to justice about as badly as you do. And even if it doesn't work, Lionel can't be lucky forever."_

_Lois nodded. "Do I get to punch him in the mean time?" she asked hopefully._

_Clark hung his head. "Lois, don't you think calling him a conceited jackass with the morality of a rock was enough?" He said desperately._

_"No." Lois declared. "You should've let me deck him."_

_"You would've been arrested for assault." Clark said again._

_"Worth it." Lois muttered as she turned off her computer._

_Clark sighed as his phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket to read the text message._

Son, is everything alright with Lois?  
And are you coming back tonight,  
or should we put the rest of your dinner  
in the fridge?  
- Dad

_Clark glanced at Lois who was gathering her things and quickly typed out a reply._

Lois is okay. She was arguing and upset.  
I'm staying though,  
we're coming home tomorrow.  
*I wasn't there tonight*  
C.

_"Okay, let's go." Lois said and Clark quickly flipped his phone closed._

_"Chinese?" he asked._

_Lois shook her head. "Pizza." She said. "An extra large pizza."_

* * *

Lois walked slowly along the fence that surrounded the large facility, taking care to remain low. The security was strict and there were cameras mounted at regular intervals. But it seemed that Lex had prioritized space over security. This facility was clearly bigger then the one in Metropolis, but not nearly as well isolated. If the security trucks on the driveway were any indication, though, Lex was working on rectifying that. But it meant that, for now, the guards were distracted.

Lois glanced around and cast a quick look at the camera, counting it out before she grabbed the chain link fence and quickly climbed up, swinging over the top and dropping back down to the ground. She remained in a crouch as the camera swept back and then made a run for the building's wall. With a relieved breath, she paused there a moment, before slowly continuing on her way.

Clark had reluctantly given her the address that Lex had moved his operation to and she'd spent a good two hours scoping the place out. There was an emergency staircase on this side of the building with a landing that had apparently become the smoker's corner. Lois quickly glanced around again and began her climb. She'd only have to wait until Mercer came out for another smoke break and that shouldn't be much longer.

She stopped under the landing and sat on the staircase leading up to it, patting her coat pocket to make sure she had her recorder.

Luck was on her side, because she'd only been there a few minutes when the door squeaked as it was pushed open. Lois craned her neck to see who it was and smiled victoriously when she recognized him.

"Doctor Claude Mercer." She stated, as she got to her feet.

The doctor started as she ascended the stairs and climbed up to the landing. "Who are you?" he asked as he moved back to the emergency door.

"Lois Lane." Lois answered.

Doctor Mercer frowned at her, pausing with his hand on the doorknob. "The Daily Planet reporter?" he asked sceptically.

"Yup." Lois nodded.

"How did you get here?" He asked wearily. "This is a secure facility."

Lois snorted. "This place is a lot of things." She muttered. "Look, I need to ask you one question. Just one, and then I'll leave and you can pretend I was never here."

Mercer stepped away from the door. "You're going through an awful lot of trouble for just one question." He said.

"It's an important question." Lois answered. "Your response can be one of two things, and I'm not going to like either one." She stuck her hands into her pockets, both to turn her recorder on and because her fingers were turning to ice.

"And you can't ask this question to anyone else?" Doctor Mercer asked.

Lois shook her head. "No."

Mercer crossed his arms. "And why shouldn't I call security right now?"

Lois narrowed her eyes. "Because the fate of the world could depend on it."

"A little dramatic, don't you think?" Mercer snorted.

"That depends on your answer." Lois said.

Mercer nodded thoughtfully. "And what's the question?" he asked.

Lois looked him in the eye. "Which Luthor are you working for?"

Mercer stared at her in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I need to know which Luthor you're working for: Lex or Lionel." Lois repeated.

Mercer cleared his throat. "What makes you think I work for either one?" he said.

It was Lois's turn to snort. "You were working for Star Labs, one of the best research facilities in the world and then you suddenly quit? There are only a few people who could throw enough money around to get you to do that." Lois shook her head. "Plus this is a LuthorCorp owned building. Lex may run LexCorp but he owns a decent amount of the shares in LuthorCorp as well. But mostly, you're working on deciphering symbols and data found on a spaceship that crashed in Smallville during the 2005 meteor shower. A ship that was in Lex's possession."

Mercer gaped at her. "How do you know about that ship?" he asked.

Lois waved him off. "Not important." She told him. "However, Lionel has resurfaced and I can't exclude that he might be connected to this as well. Hence the question."

Mercer blinked at her and rubbed at his forehead. "And the fate of the world depends on this?" he said with a nervous laugh.

Lois nodded. "Yes it does." She told him. "Because Lex just got the green light to work on a weapon against alien threats and Lionel is an ass."

Mercer was shaking his head. "No." he said decisively. "My research isn't for the weapon."

Lois nodded. "So it's Lex then." She concluded.

Mercer's face turned red as he realised his mistake.

Lois reached out and sympathetically patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it." She said. "That was my hunch anyway. Thank God for small favours really. I'd hate to think you were working with Lionel."

Doctor Mercer sighed. "So you're leaving now?" he asked hopefully.

Lois nodded. "Yeah. But one more thing: is Lex building the weapon in here?" she motioned to indicate the building.

Mercer shook his head. "No. I'm not sure where that facility is. We're all here to build the computer."

Lois frowned at him. "What computer?" she asked. "I thought you were working on the symbols."

Mercer nodded. "I am."

"And?" Lois hedged. "What does that have to do with building a computer?"

Mercer broke out into a large smile. "Everything miss Lane. This will be perhaps the biggest breakthrough in history."

Lois regarded him sceptically. "That's quite a declaration."

Mercer beamed at her. "Imagine producing an I-phone a 100 years ago." He said. "Technology decades ahead of it's time, we could revolutionise the entire world of physics and I.T.!"

Lois stared at him in surprise. "And you got this information from the symbols?" she asked.

Mercer shrugged. "In a matter of speaking."

Lois frowned. "What does that mean?"

Mercer considered her. "It's classified." He finally said.

Lois rolled her eyes. "By Lex or by the D.O.D.? Because I have level Delta clearance."

Mercer chuckled. "It's not that kind of classified. But I'm sure Lex will invite you to the unveiling of it."

Lois shook her head. "Look Doctor Mercer, I seriously doubt that whatever Lex is asking you to build will be of any help what so ever to mankind."

Mercer shook his head, "Lex isn't the one giving us instructions." He said, still smiling. "Don't worry, Miss Lane."

Lois frowned at him. "Okay I don't get it. But I need you to believe me when I tell you that Lex can't be trusted. And this isn't the reporter in me talking; this can be completely off the record. But I need you to explain what's going on here."

Doctor Mercer crossed his arms. "Hoping to get an exclusive?" he said.

Lois narrowed her eyes. "When I say 'off the record' I mean it. You don't think I'd get information if I turn on my informants do you? And I wouldn't be the best reporter on the Daily Planet staff if people didn't know that my word counted for something."

Doctor Mercer considered her. "You actually think this is dangerous, don't you?" he realised.

"Yes." Lois said empathically. "So I'm really hoping you can convince me otherwise."

Doctor Mercer hesitated. "Off the record?"

Lois nodded. "This will be between us, it will never reach the paper."

Mercer nodded. "Lex has had people working on the symbols for years." He said. "Imagine a modern data stream, made up exclusively of the symbols. Plus the symbols that were etched into the craft itself." He shook his head in wonder. "They had no idea what any of it meant, and they put it through every possible decoder. But then about a year ago they had a breakthrough."

"How so?" Lois asked with trepidation.

Mercer smiled. "A year ago, one of the programs they were running the symbols through discovered a pattern and they were able to decode part of it."

"And what did it say?" Lois asked slowly.

"It was a code, Miss Lane. A computer code." Mercer exclaimed. "So they started writing, trying to fill in the blanks with what we knew to get a functional program out of it."

Lois bit her lip. "And did they manage it?"

Mercer nodded. "Four months ago, they got the program to work." He sighed in amazement. "It's wonderful. I'd compare it to an AI, but that wouldn't do it justice. It's a learning, thinking, evolving computer system."

Lois went cold. "Evolving into what?"

Mercer laughed. "Into the world's fastest, smartest computer!" he said with excitement. "The computer they'd installed the original program in was in no way enough to sustain the full program. But it started to give instructions - instructions for a hard drive and a computer system that could sustain the full program. That's why Lex Luthor approached me."

"So that you could build this computer system." Lois said.

Mercer nodded. "When we finish it, we can upload the program and it will have the necessary memory space and components to evolve to its full potential. With it, we can revolutionise modern science!" He grinned. "The Brain Interactive Construct will change the world."

Lois froze. "Oh, no." She said in horror. "You've got to be kidding me."

Mercer looked at her in surprise. "No. We should have it done in the next two weeks."

"Two weeks." Lois repeated. "Okay wait a minute." She shook her head, trying to get her bearings. "What do you know about the weapon Lex is building?"

Mercer frowned. "Not much." He said. "That's another department."

Lois shook her head. "No, I don't think so. The program that decoded the data stream, did Lex have them decode anything else?"

Mercer nodded. "Well of course. But the program isn't 100% attuned, it only deciphers fragments. That's why it took them 8 months to get the program to work."

"Okay. But Lex has promised to have the weapon done in two weeks and you're saying that the computer will be done in two weeks too, that can't be a coincidence." Lois reasoned.

Mercer hesitated. "The program is smart." He finally said. "We know it has to be of alien origin." He stopped again.

"Right." Lois said. "What are you thinking?"

Mercer shrugged. "I get the instructions from the program and I work on building the computer, but we turn it on twice a week and I only get new instructions once."

Lois nodded. "So what happens on the other day?"

Mercer frowned. "Lex talks to it." He said. "I was working in the same room once, because I needed to make sure the base I had made was compatible and it was giving Lex instructions for something."

Lois sighed. "The weapon." She said. "It has to be. Damn it."

Mercer shrugged. "Maybe. But I don't think so."

"Why not?" Lois asked.

"Well, because the production on that started recently, about two months ago. But this is something that he's been working on a lot longer. What I could gather was that it had something to do with infusing the technology into handheld objects." He gave another shrug. "The weapon that Lex is building is stationary. It can be put on a platform and moved, but it can't be handheld."

Lois stared at him. "A year ago they got this breakthrough, right?" She asked.

Mercer nodded.

"And how many months has Lex been working on this other project?" She asked.

Mercer frowned. "I'm not sure," He admitted, "since before I started. About 6 or 7 months I suppose."

Lois nodded. "About the same time that gangs in Metropolis started being supplied with illegal weapons."

Mercer stared at her. "Miss Lane, I'm not sure what you're getting at." He said.

Lois smiled humourlessly. "I have a theory, Doctor Mercer. One that I hope isn't true, but all the evidence is saying it is." She stepped forward. "I need you _not_ to upload the program into that new computer."

Mercer recoiled. "You can't be serious!" he said. "This is the biggest breakthrough in history."

Lois shook her head. "You're wrong. That program will lead to destruction."

Mercer glared at her. "I think you should leave now." He said icily.

"Doctor Mercer-" Lois tried, but he stepped back, reaching for the door.

"Goodbye, Miss Lane." He said and stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind him.

Lois sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. This was worse then she'd imagined. Much worse.

* * *

Lex frowned at his laptop as he went over the schematics. Everything was going according to schedule. In less then two weeks he would have a weapon against Superman and the most advanced computer in the galaxy on his side.

His intercom beeped and he distractedly pushed the button. "Yes?" he demanded.

There was silence on the other end for a long moment before his secretary's nervous voice came through. "Umm, Mister Luthor, your father is here to see you." She announced hesitantly.

Lex stared at the little box mounted into his desk. "Excuse me?"

"Mister Lionel Luthor is here to see you, sir." She repeated.

Lex considered his options carefully before holding down the button once more. "Send him in." he said quietly.

"Right away, sir." His secretary said and Lex leaned back in his chair. He logged off from his account and closed his laptop, before shuffling his files together and locking them away in his drawer. Then he made his way to the liquor bar and poured himself a drink.

"Well, well. I wasn't sure you'd see me." A voice commented and Lex turned around.

His father had entered his office as his secretary quickly closed the door, obviously not wanting to be a witness to the confrontation.

"It's not every day Lionel Luthor himself deigns to grace me with his presence." Lex said mockingly. "How could I resist the intrigue?"

Lionel smirked and joined him at the bar, inspecting a glass flute carefully before pouring himself a glass of champagne.

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Drinking before ten?" He observed. "Really Dad, what would the partners say?"

Lionel took a sip. "They'd be appalled at your choice of champagnes." He said, tipping his flute over and pouring the rest down the drain.

Lex glared at him. "I see that some things never change." He said. "I build a multi-million dollar corporation and you just can't help but find something to complain about." He leaned back. "That's why I hide the good stuff." He said. "I wouldn't want to force you to actually approve of something I've done."

Lionel raised his eyebrows. "Lex, if you accomplished anything worth complimenting I would do so. Appropriating Luthor Corp assets and using them as the foundation for your own company is hardly worth gloating about."

Lex narrowed his eyes. "_Failing_ Luthor Corp assets." He reminded him. "Assets that you were ready to write off. Just because you don't have vision, doesn't mean I'll tolerate you impugning mine."

Lionel shrugged casually as he inspected Lex's liquor collection. "Have it your way Lex. But if you think a few humanitarian deeds are going to wash your hands clean, you're mistaken."

Lex smirked. "Personal experience talking, I take it?" he said. "Of course that would mean you've done something selfless at some point in your life. Frankly I'm amazed you even _know_ the word 'humanitarian'."

Lionel pulled a bottle of scotch from the fridge and took another glass from the rack. "I don't pretend to be anything more then I am." He retorted. "I'm a business man and an entrepreneur and I have a vision beyond your wildest dreams."

Lex snorted. "What would you know about my dreams, Dad? You've never bothered to care."

Lionel looked at Lex over the rim of his glass. "And yet you came to me for help."

Lex glared at him. "One of my more grievous mistakes." He bit out. "What are you doing here? Don't you think you've caused enough problems in Metropolis?"

Lionel calmly took a drink. "Vision." He repeated. "It's all going according to plan."

Lex stared at him. "You're insane." He stated. "There is no plan. How can you possibly claim to have managed anything when all there is is chaos? The city is tearing itself apart because of you!"

"Don't act so offended, Lex." Lionel said. "We both know your morality is ambiguous at best. Let's not forget the part you played in all this."

Lex glared at him angrily. "I had nothing to do with this. You were the one who decided to exploit the situation."

Lionel smirked. "As a good businessman would."

"At the cost of innocent people." Lex said.

Lionel paused. "No one is innocent." He said. "And you couldn't care less about the people in this city."

Lex shook his head. "You don't know me at all." He said in disgust. "So why don't you just tell me why you're here."

Lionel shrugged. "Superman, of course."

Lex narrowed his eyes. "What about him?"

Lionel smirked. "Please Lex. I know you've gotten the go ahead for a weapon against him."

Lex crossed his arms. "And your concern is what? That I'm billing it as a solely LexCorp based project and your name won't be on it?"

Lionel shook his head. "You misunderstand me, Lex. I don't want in on your little after school project. I want you to stop."

Lex blinked. "You're kidding me." He said in disbelief. "Don't tell me you've been taken in by him too." He spat out.

Lionel chuckled. "Hardly." He assured him. "But I do have a vision and Superman is quite essential to it."

Lex gave an incredulous laugh. "What could you possibly gain from an alliance with Superman?" he asked.

Lionel shook his head. "You wouldn't understand, Lex." He drained his glass. "Just stop your little project before I have you shut down."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't even if you tried." He said with confidence. "And you have no idea what you're getting in to. Whatever you think you're going to get from Superman, whatever he's promised you, he's lying."

Lionel chuckled. "And you would assume it's about money."

Lex glared at him. "It's always about money with you." He said. "Money and power. If you think Superman can get you that, you will find yourself sorely disappointed."

Lionel smirked. "It's not about money, Lex." He said. "It's about knowledge. The pursuit of which is something that you wouldn't understand."

Lex laughed. "Dad, you have no idea." He smirked. "Go form your little allegiance with Superman. When it all comes crashing down, I'll be here. When LuthorCorp stock falls and isn't worth the paper it's printed on, I'll buy it and LuthorCorp will cease to exist." He grinned. "LexCorp will take over and you'll be nothing more then a distant memory. A failure."

Lionel glared at him. "You underestimate me Lex. I'd thought that was something you'd come to realise is a grave mistake."

Lex glared at him in turn. "I guess we'll just have to see who comes out on top, won't we Dad?" He stated.

"History would be on my side in that regard." Lionel scoffed.

Lex shrugged. "You don't care who you take down in the process. This time, neither do I."

Lionel considered him. "I want a worthy opponent Lex." He said. "Don't be a waste of my time."

Lex smirked. "You won't have to worry about 'time' much longer. You'll have plenty of it free, soon enough." He jeered.

Lionel nodded. "Then let the games begin." He said.

Lex laughed. "If you think that we're only now beginning, then you need to catch up."

Lionel grinned. "Oh don't worry Lex. I believe you'll find that I'm more then capable." He poured himself another glass and drained it one gulp.

"Good day Lex." He said, making his way out of the office.

"Good luck, Dad." Lex retorted, watching as the door fell shut behind him.

* * *

Clark ran a hand over his face and sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere. He had no idea what he was even looking for. But Lionel Luthor reappearing in Metropolis meant something. He didn't know what yet, but it wasn't just random, it wasn't some coincidence.

He bit his lip. So far he'd managed to get a hold of Lionel's latest projects and his flight schedule, so in theory, he should know what Lionel was working on and where he'd been. But this was only the official stuff. His flight schedule could be a complete lie and a project labelled 'evil master plan' was too much to hope for. No. If he wanted to uncover the truth he would need to be a lot more creative.

Clark drummed his fingers on his desk. He'd called in a favour and hopefully that would get him some answers. For now though, all he could do was wait, and patience was proving to not be his strong suit. He glanced at the clock. Lois had left after their conversation, but it was nearing lunch time and she still wasn't back. He was trying to not to worry, but Lois could find trouble anywhere.

Clark smiled softly. It was worth it though. It was worth the worry and the near heart attacks and the constant state of panic and fright. Because it meant she was alive. Lois Lane was alive, and he could deal with Lionel and Lex and anything else this world decided to throw at him. He had her back. Well, Clark mused, not back exactly. Back implied that he'd been paying attention at some point and realised how amazing she was. But he would have an entire lifetime with her now. He hadn't known how important she was to him until she died, and he hadn't even been able to imagine the impact she'd have on his life if she were still alive. But now it was all okay, things were the way they were supposed to be.

His head snapped up and he turned to the elevator doors. She was coming. He knew it. The doors opened and Lois stalked off the elevator. Clark winced as he watched her make her way through the bullpen. This wasn't going to be good.

Lois caught sight of him and motioned for him to follow her. "Clark!" She called out and he hurriedly got to his feet. "Conference room." She said, and without waiting for an answer she pushed past him.

Clark followed her into the room and she quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Did you find out anything worthwhile about Lionel?" Lois asked without preamble.

Clark shook his head. "No. I'm waiting to hear back."

Lois nodded distractedly as she pulled off her coat and tossed it on the table.

"What did you find out?" Clark asked.

Lois glanced at him as she pulled her notebook out of her bag. "Things just got really bad, Clark." She said.

Clark swallowed. "What happened?"

Lois sat down on the edge of the table. "The weapon Lex is building will definitely kill you." She answered.

"You're sure?" Clark asked. "He's using Kryptonite?"

Lois shrugged. "No idea." She said and Clark frowned.

"Then how can you be sure it's going to kill me?" Clark pressed.

Lois let out a deep breath. "Because he's getting the instructions on how to build it from Brainiac."

Clark stared at her. "That's impossible." He whispered. "Brainiac and all of his copies were destroyed."

Lois nodded. "Yeah, but apparently, the base code for his programming was encoded into the Ship's data streams." She rubbed her forehead. "They managed to decipher enough of it, to build a computer based version of Brainiac. He's been giving them instructions for a better more advanced computer that can house his full program. And apparently he's been giving Lex instructions as well."

Clark sat down heavily. "Instructions for what?" he asked numbly.

Lois bit her lip. "That's what I'm not sure about. According to Doctor Mercer there are 3 projects going on simultaneously. There's the building of a computer for the Brainiac program, there's the building of the weapon for the D.O.D. and there's another project that has to do with infusing something into handheld objects."

Clark blinked at her. "What?"

Lois waved her hands. "Not important." She said. "I think it has something to do with the guns, because he started his project 7 months ago, but honestly, I have no idea. However if the guns could kill you, Lex wouldn't be working on a weapon, so I say we shelf that problem for later. Right now we have two much bigger issues."

Clark snorted. "Only two?" he muttered.

Lois stared at him. "Really not the time to be flippant about anything Clark." She said. "In two weeks Lex will have a weapon finished that will most likely be able to kill you, since that was Brainiac's primary objective."

Clark shook his head. "Brainiac wanted to recreate Krypton on Earth and repopulate the planet with Kryptonians on Zod's orders." He answered.

Lois was nodding. "Yeah, and to do that he needed you out of the way."

"True." Clark admitted. "What's the other problem."

"That also in two weeks, the computer he's instructing Mercer to build will be done, and he'll be able to evolve. Right now, his program is housed in a computer that's in no way advanced enough. They can only turn it on twice a week or it would fry the circuitry. This new computer won't have that restriction. We'll have a fully capable Brainiac on our hands. Worse, he'll be working with Lex."

Clark tugged at his collar. "That's bad."

"It's very bad." Lois agreed. "We can't let them upload the program to the new computer."

Clark nodded. "Yeah, I got that part. Now I have to somehow convince Lex of that." He sighed.

"And the weapon." Lois reminded. "Which, we really need to think of a name for, because I'm getting tired of just calling it 'the weapon'." The quotation marks were audible.

Clark nodded when a sound caught his attention. He tilted his head and concentrated. "I have to go." He said, as he got up.

Lois opened her mouth to protest and then stopped. "Emergency?" she asked.

Clark nodded. "Yeah." He made his way to the door. "We'll have to figure this out when I get back."

Lois nodded. "Be careful." She cautioned.

Clark nodded and quickly made his way out of the conference room. He crossed the bullpen and made his way to the staircase, relieved to find it empty. He pulled open his shirt, revealing the 'S' on his suit and soared up the shaft. _'Could this day get any worse?'_

~_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Author's note:**  
_For anyone going: 'Wait a minute! In Prototype it was Lex who was behind the supersoldier project that used Wes!'_  
_Yes. Yes he was... on Smallville. But in this world, where Clark didn't stop being his friend and they had a tenious relationship, Lex was trying to be the good guy. So the DoD went to Lionel (who in this world is just a jackass, as opposed to the ambiguous retcon that Smallville pulled). _

_Reviews are happy thoughts, shared with me.. _


End file.
